O Peso do Destino
by Aiabess
Summary: A idéia de que opostos foram feitos para lutar entre si e decidir quem seria o vitorioso sempre foi uma das verdades que Draco carregou consigo. Mas o que ele faria ao descobrir que sem sua nemesi não lhe resta mais motivos para viver? Draco/Harry
1. Parte Um: Sempre

**Nota da Autora:**_ One-shot pronta que cresceu e virou isso aí que vocês irão ler xD  
_

_Não compreendo exatamente o que me impeliu a escrever essa história, mas espero que consigam gostar dela tanto quanto eu gosto._

_E antes que taquem pedras, deixo claro também que essa fanfic não segue por nenhum momento a linha de enredo a partir do livro cinco. Fiz um Draco diferente daquele que conhecemos - que deveria matar Dumbledore e falhou em sua tarefa. Talvez por isso eu deva denominar o desenvolvimento dessa história como algo 'fora da realidade', mas infelizmente acredito mais neste 'meu Draco' do que naquele que Rowling descreveu a partir do Cálice de Fogo._

_Desde já peço desculpas para aqueles que se sentem incomodados com minha ousadia._

* * *

**O Peso do Destino**

**Parte Um – Sempre**

* * *

Draco, por muito tempo, já esgotara o próprio fôlego lutando contra si mesmo para encontrar a palavra exata que definisse o que sentia por Harry.

Durante anos ele determinara que a origem de sua atração estava no ar tão contrário ao seu que rodeava o rapaz. Tudo em Harry gritava _anti-Draco_, e aquilo o enfurecia e o encantava.

Toda vez que via Potter atravessar seu caminho, o queixo erguido, a fúria silenciosa se consumindo em meio às turbulentas íris verdes - tudo isso o fazia estremecer por dentro e ele não conseguia conter aquela sensação estranha de euforia, como se estivesse indo de encontro ao seu próprio destino.

E ao contrário de muitas pessoas, Draco nunca se sentiu tentado a lutar contra o próprio futuro. Pelo contrário, quando seu pai durante a sua infância lhe dissera que ele estava destinado a ser um comensal, ele não se rebelou, não se assustou e muito menos se enfureceu. Ele nascera para aquilo, qual o sentido de lutar contra isso?

Essa verdade de certa forma o fazia sentir-se reconfortado. Tudo o que precisava estava ali, diante de seus olhos, não era necessário que ele perdesse tempo tentando encontrar um motivo para existir, porque no fim das contas já estava tudo programado.

E foram assim, simples e fáceis todas as decisões que tivera que tomar durante sua vida. Ir para a Sonserina, ser o garoto perfeito de boas maneiras que encantava a todos, odiar Potter, seguir Voldemort... Eram acontecimentos que só surgiam para comprovar o quão disposto ele estava a andar de mãos dadas com o próprio destino.

Chegava a ser irônico pensar nisso, principalmente porque já ouvira palavras semelhantes saírem da boca do menino-de-ouro, e pensar que Potter também não lutava mais contra o que lhe havia sido predestinado dava-lhe uma estranha sensação de conquista.

Harry Potter sempre fora sua nemesi. Eram como preto e branco. Trevas e luz. Café e leite. Noite e dia.

E além do que muitos imaginavam, Draco era extremamente cuidadoso com essa estranha relação de ódio que existia entre eles.

Muitos podiam julgá-lo como o garoto metido e invejoso que sonhava roubar os olhares direcionados para Potter, mas a maioria daqueles que afirmavam isso eram grifinórios e tolos, pessoas que não tinham o mínimo de esclarecimento sobre o que se passava por de trás dos panos.

Quando criança ele poderia ter sido sim, invejoso e ciumento diante da atenção que todos pareciam debulhar sobre Harry, mas aquilo durara muito pouco, agora já estava maduro o suficiente para saber que seu papel na guerra era tão importante quanto o de Potter, e até mesmo o velho Dumbledore reconhecera isso no decorrer dos anos que dirigira Hogwarts.

Nos dezenove anos que vivera muitos tentaram convertê-lo, seduzi-lo, dominá-lo. Foi tachado de fraco, covarde, esperto e até mesmo corajoso.

A verdade era que Draco detinha consigo um orgulho profundo, algo que ia além da bandeira da sonserina ou até mesmo da importância de seu sobrenome.

Muitos poderiam achar ridículo, mas ele tinha orgulho de seguir seu próprio destino e apenas ser assim. Não era um caminho solitário, muito menos tenebroso.

A princípio temera que cada passo que tivesse que dar naquela travessia perigosa, ele não fosse capaz de se sustentar sobre as próprias pernas, mas o tempo lhe mostrara que ele era mais resistente que a prata, e que era impossível quebrar em pedaços sua determinação.

E além desse orgulho havia _Harry_... Harry e aquele precioso pensamento.

E era neste pequeno precioso pensamento que ele se apoiava, era nesta certeza que depositava toda sua força, e ninguém nunca conseguira adivinhar do que se tratava.

Sim, Draco Malfoy _era _um Comensal da Morte, um seguidor do Lord das Trevas, um assassino, um traidor, um apaixonado... e muitas outras coisas.

Mas não estava sozinho, porque sempre que erguia os olhos, do outro lado nebuloso da ponte estava Harry Potter, seu oposto e semelhante.

* * *

Potter uma vez questionara seus destinos como rivais. Não fora uma conversa agradável. O céu estava nebuloso, o vento percorria cortante os gramados do castelo e ele simplesmente desejava aproveitar o início do inverno, de preferência _sozinho_.

Mas Harry Potter não sabia respeitar a solitude alheia, e Draco nem sonhava em exigir isso, principalmente de alguém que andava tão estritamente furioso, escorregadio e insuportável.

- _Comensal _– foi a primeira palavra que Harry lhe dirigira cortesmente, sem ódio, raiva, desprezo, apenas uma palavra. Um mero cumprimento.

E Draco na época compreendera o quanto o menino-que-sobreviveu estava cansado.

Até mesmo nos dias de hoje não conseguia explicar aquele estranho encontro. Era seu último dia em Hogwarts, o fim de uma etapa confortável de sua vida que daria espaço para tempos de guerra e sangue derramado.

Durante os últimos meses ele simplesmente acompanhara de longe as missões do pai, lendo pelo Profeta os resultados positivos de cada assassinato, de cada morte, mas no fundo de seu coração ele sinceramente não ligava. Sabia desde cedo que se lhe ordenassem erguer a varinha para matar, ele o faria, e sabia que faria isso porque era seu destino, e que se ele pestanejasse, estaria morto.

Na época ele se questionara se o fato de ter esbarrado em Harry naquele dia não se tratava das tortuosas linhas de uma história já escrita. Não era como se os dois estivessem ansiosos para se encontrar, eles simplesmente se acharam.

E Draco lembrava muito bem da estranha sensação que sentira ao ouvir Harry chamá-lo de comensal.

- Não é adequado sair acusando gratuitamente as pessoas, Potter. – ele respondera na época, a voz perfeitamente controlada, o rosto impassível.

Harry parara ao seu lado, ambos encarando a superfície límpida do lago, sentindo os últimos anos de suas juventudes escorrendo por entre seus dedos como areia.

- Durante todos esses anos, Malfoy, nós realmente fomos inimigos?

Aquela pergunta na época intrigara Draco, sua resposta parecera estar mais do que preparada, na ponta da língua, mas ele exitara. Porque internamente ele acabara -_ também_ - se perguntando: _Somos inimigos?_

E sem saber o que dizer ele simplesmente se contentara em jogar com as palavras.

- Que espécie de pergunta evasiva é essa, Potter?

Harry escutara sua réplica ácida e sorrira. Aquilo fez as entranhas de Draco se revirarem e ele não soubera o porquê, não se dera conta que sua tese perfeita de seguir o destino estava sendo ameaçada por inocentes perguntas.

- Eu só estava pensando, Malfoy, agora que terminamos Hogwarts, nós realmente iremos lutar um contra o outro. – e a voz do menino-que-sobreviveu parecera estar carregada de tristeza ao dizer isso.

- Então você pensa, fantástico. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder, recebendo em troca outro sorriso enigmático.

Draco suspirou diante disso, impedindo um tique nervoso que o tentou a retorcer os lábios em irritação.

- Não seja tão trágico, Potter. Nada indica que iremos esbarrar um no outro no campo de batalha. – e ele sentiu vontade de morder a própria língua ao se dar conta do que dissera.

Harry o escutou com uma atenção recatada, respirando fundo enquanto interpretava suas últimas palavras.

- Será uma pena erguer minha varinha contra você. É reconfortante a idéia de ter alguém do outro lado do mundo que contrapõe tudo o que eu sou e penso. Ter que por um fim nisso... – Harry parou de falar por uns instantes, parecendo avaliar os próprios pensamentos. – Apenas seria triste.

Draco não se conteve e revirou os olhos. Só mesmo Potter para reclamar de coisas tão simples.

- _Isso_, Potter, se chama destino.

Draco nunca se esqueceria da expressão de Harry quando este se virou e o encarou diretamente, parecendo entender como ninguém o significado solene daquela palavra

- Não se preocupe, Draco, eu não irei fugir do nosso destino.

E até hoje aquela última frase lhe provocava arrepios.

**__****_

* * *

  
_**

Draco ergueu os dedos esguios enquanto se observava através do espelho.

Ele vislumbrara Potter hoje, durante um ataque. E relembrar aquele encontro o deixava tão furioso que ele sentia ganas de arremessar tudo contra a parede, ouvir o barulho de vidro se quebrando e madeira se partindo. Ele estava simplesmente destrutivo.

Mas na superfície não demonstrava nada, sua expressão se mantinha imutável. Os outros comensais o observavam da mesma forma que ele os observava. Era uma troca. Qualquer lugar que fosse, que estivesse, fosse em casa ou na rua, haveriam olhos e ouvidos seguindo os seus passos. Não deveria se dar ao luxo de extravasar algum sentimento, seja ele de ódio ou raiva.

Mas reencontrar Potter, aquilo o partira e o esmagara. E agora, olhando sua imagem pálida na frente do espelho se recordava de cada detalhe da pele morena do menino-que-sobreviveu. Até mesmo _naquele _aspecto eles eram diferentes.

Nos últimos anos Potter perdera a brancura de quem nunca via o sol e adquirira uma cor levemente dourada, como se estivesse trabalhando dia e noite ao ar livre.

Aquele simples fato irritara Draco. Não conseguia engolir que cada mínimo detalhe de sua memória não se cansava de berrar em sua cabeça, fazendo-o recordar que horas atrás ele se deparara com sua nemesi.

Nos últimos anos ele não temera nada, não refutara nada e participara de todas as missões que lhe foram designadas.

E agora olhando os sulcos rasos da palma de sua mão direita, ele se perdia em pensamentos tolos e começava a imaginar coisas absurdas, entre elas se Harry, assim como ele, já sentira a estranha sensação de derramar sangue alheio.

Seu primeiro assassinato fora algo completamente diferente do que imaginara.

A princípio, enquanto planejava cada detalhe e ouvia os conselhos do pai, sentira sua própria excitação crescer, mais por ver Lucius divagar sobre os diversos pontos com relação ao futuro da missão, do que por vontade própria.

Mas, mais tarde, quando se encontrara diante do alvo, seus olhos acinzentados arregalados diante da futura realidade, ele mal se dera conta quando as palavras exatas do feitiço mortífero escaparam de seus lábios. E o que se seguiu foi apenas o barulho seco do corpo caindo no chão, acompanhado de uma batida fraca de seu próprio coração.

Ele já vira Voldemort matar, já vira Lucius tortura, mutilar, destroçar e quebrar pessoas. Vira como ambos riram, gargalharam e se debulharam com a dor alheia, mas ele, ele não sentira nada.

Era como uma chuva de verão. Antes havia o calor escaldante da expectativa, da sensação de algo novo, e depois havia o frio, o fim da espera.

Pensava se era para ser realmente daquela forma, durante dias se perguntara se era realmente normal, mas não havia ninguém realmente capaz de compreender suas dúvidas. Então ele se calara e agora apenas se contentava.

Matar se tornara _nada_.

E ver Harry naquela noite fizera com que sua mente retomasse todos os acontecimentos passados e ele imaginava, questionava se matar alguém deixava Potter tão vazio quanto deixava ele. Um vazio capaz de fazê-lo esfriar e escurecer, insensível.

Piscando um pouco os olhos ele olhou além da própria imagem e sentiu a presença de alguém logo atrás de si, o observando.

Voldemort.

- Estava imaginando, _Jovem Malfoy_, o que você estaria pensando ao ter reencontrado Potter depois de tantos anos. – a voz sibilante chegava como um afago até os seus ouvidos, mas Draco sabia que era apenas uma ilusão sedutora para fazê-lo se sentir confortável.

Seguro de que sua mente estava fechada às investidas de Voldemort, ele encarou o bruxo por meio do reflexo e respondeu num dar de ombros.

- Nada.

E soube que aquilo não satisfizera nenhum pouco a curiosidade do Lord.

Um suspiro se seguiu e ele observou a figura encapuzada caminhar pelo salão. Mantendo-se de costa e usando o espelho como se fosse seu terceiro olho continuou parado.

- Tenho uma missão para você. – Draco não pestanejou, não demonstrando a própria surpresa, mas ambos sabiam que ele não esperara por aquilo.

Mas ele não tinha o que dizer ou reclamar. E apenas abaixando os olhos ele retrucou:

- O que desejar mestre.

E esta resposta _sim_, deixara o Lord satisfeito.

**__****_

* * *

  
_**

Draco soube no instante em que pisara no bar designado, que Voldemort o enviara ali para testá-lo.

Aquilo fez uma raiva silenciosa calar em seu peito, mas ele se conteve, os cabelos loiros impecáveis emoldurando seu rosto inexpressivo enquanto os dedos apertavam com delicadeza a varinha no bolso de sua capa.

Seus olhos percorreram rapidamente o local, calculando exatamente quantas pessoas estavam presentes e quais as possíveis rotas de fuga.

Viera ali para "_recolher informações_", havia sido uma ordem muito vaga, mas ele não questionara, todas as ordens de Voldemort seguiam aquela linha pitoresca, era um capricho do Lord e ele já se acostumara, se não tivesse não teria sobrevivido ao longo de todos aqueles anos.

Caminhando altivo até o balcão, ele observou com o canto dos olhos que várias cabeças se viraram para observá-lo. Achou que reconhecia alguns rostos, mas não dedicou pensamentos profundos a isso.

Voldemort queria novidades sobre as decisões que os aurores haviam tomado após a batalha da noite passada, mas ele não compreendera direito da onde é que ele tiraria uma fonte segura naquele bar imundo.

Pediu para o atende uma dose de gim tônica e sentou-se encarando algumas mesas, sentindo-se repentinamente como um rato em uma ratoeira.

Algo no ar parecia cheirar mal, ele não sabia definir muito bem o _quê_. Era algo relacionado às expressões e faces que discernira quando avaliara o local. Errado. Simplesmente _errado_.

Virou-se para receber o drinque pedido e tomou o conteúdo do copo em um só gole, os olhos percorrendo o ambiente novamente, como uma ave de rapina.

Um movimento na mesa mais ao fundo chamou sua atenção. O bruxo tinha algo escondido sob a manga da capa e ele vislumbrou um brilho metálico, um pensamento rápido passou por sua cabeça como um flash. Um espelho comunicador!

Algo pareceu se encaixar em sua mente fazendo suas suspeitas se tornarem verdades irrefutáveis.

Deixando alguns sicles sobre o balcão ele se levantou de forma ainda altiva, não perdendo a compostura mesmo sabendo que estava em perigo, não deveria em hipótese alguma levantar mais suspeitas.

Abrindo caminho por um grupo estranho que acabara de chegar ele encaminhou-se para a saída, não se dando ao luxo de olhar para trás enquanto estava preso ali dentro.

Fora do bar ele ouviu o barulho da porta se fechar atrás de si e quase praguejou alto ao se dar conta de que o maldito estabelecimento se localizava num dos fétidos becos escuros de Londres.

Enfiando ambas as mãos no bolso da capa, os dedos deslizando sobre a superfície lisa da varinha, ele se pôs a caminhar rápido numa direção qualquer, os ouvidos bem atentos para qualquer ruído.

Virou uma esquina e seguiu reto, escutando o som nojento dos ratos andando por sobre a sarjeta, tudo isso sem nunca interromper o próprio ritmo. Não poderia simplesmente aparatar para casa sem ter conseguido nada. Recebera ordens, voltar de mãos abanando seria vergonhoso.

Ouviu um estranho raspar de rocha vindo logo atrás de si e virou-se meio sobressaltado para tentar definir a direção do som. Ficou algum tempo respirando pesadamente, o ar que escapava de sua boca formando nuvens de fumaça diante de seu rosto.

Naquele breve instante sua mão se agarrara a sua varinha como se sua vida estivesse preste a ser arrancada fora de si.

Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito permitiu-se relaxar, passando a segurar com mais controle o artefato mágico.

Girando de leve nos calcanhares ele preparou-se para retomar a caminhada enquanto pensava no que fazer, e foi com um espanto que se deparou com uns já conhecidos olhos verdes.

O tempo pareceu correr mais lentamente enquanto sua mente deglutia a idéia de que estava de novo frente a frente com Harry. Sua mão novamente buscou a própria varinha com força, preparando-se para a batalha, mas Potter apenas o olhou de volta e por um breve instante sorriu de leve com o canto dos lábios, fazendo-o franzir o cenho, confuso.

E o que se seguiu foi uma pancada abafada em sua nuca, fazendo-o cair em uma profunda escuridão.

* * *

Draco acordou sentindo a base da nuca arder a cada pequeno movimento de cabeça que fazia.

As últimas lembranças que tinha era dos olhos muito verdes de Harry o encarando, assim como aqueles lábios estranhos abrindo-se em um pequeno sorriso para ele. Aquela imagem até mesmo agora o desconcertava, era como se Potter estivesse lhe dizendo: _seja bem-vindo_.

Mas definitivamente ele não se sentia nada bem vindo, ele mal sabia a onde estava.

Revirando-se com cuidado, rapidamente se deu conta de que se encontrava deitado sobre um sofá imundo e empoeirado. Aguçando a própria atenção pode ouvir o crepitar de chamas e o som indiscutível de asas.

Se não tivesse certeza de que estava perfeitamente são, juraria que estava delirando.

Revirando-se ainda dolorido sobre o estofado imundo ele deparou-se com uma cena intrigante. Potter estava sentado em uma poltrona parecendo bastante compenetrado, lançando para cima e pegando logo em seguida um pequeno pomo de ouro.

O efeito das sombras sobre seu rosto davam-lhe uma aparência melancólica, e Draco sentiu a cabeça doer ainda mais quando um sentimento de conforto cruzou sua mente ao se deparar com aquela imagem.

Levando uma das mãos a testa ele não pode evitar deixar escapar um ruído de dor e imediatamente Harry ergueu os olhos, a mão direita ainda ocupada com o pomo, como se tivesse vida própria.

Aquela visão fez com que Draco se recordasse das histórias sobre James Potter que Severus uma vez lhe contara quando o visitara nas masmorras. Se o antigo Mestre de Poções tivesse visto Harry naquele estado com toda certeza ficaria estupefato com a semelhança berrante entre pai e filho.

- Malfoy – Harry murmurou delicado, tomando o cuidado de capturar o pomo por uma última vez, guardando-o logo em seguida no bolso da capa.

Draco simplesmente impulsionou o corpo para cima sentando-se no sofá, recusando-se a manter um diálogo cordial com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Harry captou rapidamente a teimosia do loiro e não insistiu, já estava acostumado com o temperamento frio do sonserino e uma falta de cortesia vinda de Draco não iria lhe perturbar.

Levantando e se virando para observar o fogo da lareira, Harry começou a divagar enquanto Malfoy o observava por alguns segundos, avaliando as mudanças que ocorrera no corpo do grifinório no decorrer dos anos.

- Quando nos contactaram para informar que você se encontrava nas imediações de Londres, eu não pude deixar de ficar surpreso. – Harry começou a comentar, como se estivesse falando sozinho.

E Draco fazia um esforço tremendo para que o rapaz tivesse essa sensação, mas ambos sabiam o quão ávidos se encontravam para falar um com o outro.

- Não sabia que era proibido caminhar pelas ruas à noite. – Malfoy se viu retrucar, tentando parecer desinteressado, e Harry se virou para encará-lo, sorrindo satisfeito ao conseguir uma resposta.

Aquilo fez o sangue de Draco ferver de raiva, era como se eles estivessem travando uma batalha muda e ele acabasse de perder o primeiro round.

- Nos últimos anos você se tornou uma figura _rara _para o público, Malfoy, vê-lo por aí, despreocupado, é no mínimo desconcertante. – Harry esclareceu, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado enquanto observava o jovem loiro esfregar irritado a própria testa. – Foi por isso que um dos nossos espiões nos enviou uma mensagem, não muito discretamente devo dizer, já que você percebeu e tentou escapar.

Draco quase bufou ao ouvir aquilo. _Tentar escapar _não era uma expressão cotidiana dos Malfoy. Eles não _tentavam_, eles _escapavam_, eram tempos verbais bem distintos.

- Aplausos, Potter, sua explicação foi realmente emocionante, mas infelizmente sou capaz de deduzir isso tudo sozinho. – ele replicou com escárnio, evitando olhar novamente para o grifinório. – Agora se puder me fazer à gentileza de dizer aonde estou eu ficaria encantado.

Harry avançou alguns passos para frente tornando a se sentar, dessa vez virado de frente para Draco.

- Na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Draco não demonstrou nenhum sinal sequer de surpresa e simplesmente olhou diretamente para Potter.

- Grimmauld Place. – disse mais para si mesmo, mas Harry ainda assim concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Vejo que Voldemort sabe o suficiente sobre os nossos esconderijos, não que tenhamos realmente nos empenhado em esconder essas informações.

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas achando aquilo levemente divertido.

- O que lhe garante que o que sei, Voldemort sabe?

A pergunta fez com que Potter se inclinasse para frente, comprimindo os olhos com suavidade enquanto não desviava a atenção de Draco.

- Por mais que não tenhamos provas suficientes para prendê-lo, Malfoy, não somos tolos para ignorar o fato de que você está envolvido com Comensais da Morte. – o sonserino retribuiu o olhar na mesma intensidade, desafiando-o a prosseguir. – Sua sorte é seu nítido dom para realizar as missões que lhe são designadas sem deixar nenhuma pista.

E Harry disse aquela última constatação com um sorriso cansado, que no fundo da mente de Draco pareceu ter uma pontada de satisfação. O loiro se retorceu por dentro ao cogitar a idéia de Potter estar orgulhoso por ele ainda não ter sido preso e muito menos acusado de algum crime. Aquilo seria simplesmente irônico.

- Mais um motivo para eu me sentir ultrajado. – Draco retomou a própria compostura, sentindo sua confiança crescer à medida que falava. – Quem vocês pensam que são para simplesmente me interceptarem em um beco e acertar um golpe na minha nuca?

Harry riu.

- Nunca lhe disseram que é perigoso andar sozinho à noite?

Draco quase rosnou diante da provocação, ele não era nenhuma criança descuidada, aquelas regras não valiam para ele.

- De todas as formas, Potter, você acaba de deixar mais do que claro que posso simplesmente me levantar e sair andando daqui livremente a hora que eu bem quiser. – Harry fechou de leve os olhos e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Então, se me permite, não desejo passar o resto da minha noite sentado neste sofá imundo olhando para a sua cara.

E com isso Draco rapidamente se pôs de pé, esforçando-se para não deixar transparecer a leve tontura que o acometeu com o movimento brusco.

Harry o observou impassível, ainda sentado confortavelmente na poltrona próxima a lareira.

- E voltar para Voldemort sem as informações que ele quer? – o menino-que-sobreviveu sussurrou baixinho e ninguém teria dado atenção as suas palavras a não ser Draco, que conhecia muito bem o significado daquela constatação.

- _Como_... – Malfoy questionou numa expressão que dizia o suficiente sobre o que ele estava pensando.

Harry o encarou dando de ombros e aquilo enfureceu Draco de uma forma sem precedentes.

- Você usou Legimância em mim enquanto eu estava desmaiado? – questionou numa voz claramente ultrajada.

Harry novamente deu de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Como ousa, Potter? Isso é simplesmente vil, até mesmo para um sonserino.

Harry sorriu de lado com o comentário sem deixar de olhar para a expressão impagável de Draco.

- Não seja hipócrita, Malfoy, você teria feito o mesmo. – e aquilo pegou o sonserino desprevenido, que deixou os lábios se contorcerem em desgosto.

- Muito bem, Potter, sejamos justos, você tem a minha atenção agora.

E aquilo pareceu divertir profundamente Harry, que se levantou e com um gesto de mãos fez com que a poltrona o acompanhasse para mais perto de Draco.

- Isso também não quer dizer que eu esteja te convidando para uma conversa íntima e agradável. – Malfoy completou, tornando a se sentar no sofá empoeirado e observando com desconforto a nova proximidade de Potter.

- Não me trate como um completo estranho, Draco, já passamos dessa fase. – um arrepio discreto percorreu a espinha do loiro, o tom que Harry usara fora o que um amante usaria ao conversar com o companheiro, e o pior de tudo era a idéia de que aquilo não o desagradara.

- Antes de mais nada, Potter, não se sinta tão a vontade para me chamar pelo primeiro nome, não me lembro de ter lhe dado tal liberdade.

Harry recostou-se na poltrona, parecendo pensar por algum tempo.

- Pensei que seria justo chamar você de Draco agora que já tive a oportunidade de dar uma vasculhada na sua mente.

Novamente aquela fagulha incandescente de raiva acendeu em Draco, e ele mal viu a hora em que se lançou para frente, agarrando a gola das vestes de Harry, prenssionando-o de forma brusca contra a poltrona.

O menino-que-sobreviveu piscou meramente surpreso diante do gesto, e a certeza de que não conseguira assustá-lo só alimentou a chama de ódio que o loiro sentia naquele exato instante.

- Você acha, Potter, que só você foi condecorado com aulas extras sobre magias antigas, não é mesmo? – Malfoy sussurrou, o rosto muito próximo do grifinório.

Harry sentiu a respiração de ambos se chocarem e tentou controlar o ritmo das próprias inspirações, não deveria demonstrar mais do que já permitira, ambos sabiam que estavam numa batalha pessoal e que qualquer deslize contava pontos para o adversário.

Mas o grifinório não previra o que viria asseguir, e foi com satisfação que Draco o ouviu soltar um gemido de dor quando impeliu a força da própria mente para invadir suas lembranças e pensamentos.

Harry apertou por alguns instantes os braços da poltrona, as unhas cravando no estofado enquanto sentia a magia de Draco fluir para dentro de si, como uma faca afiada cortando-o ao meio e fazendo com que seus pensamentos fluíssem para fora e para todos os lados.

Potter não se preocupou em fechar a mente através da Oclumência, porque mesmo que houvesse se tornado um mestre tão bom nesta arte quanto Severus ele não sentia-se invadido ou violado pela repentina atitude de Draco.

E tomar consciência disso só deixou Malfoy ainda mais furioso, fazendo-o alimentar mais a vontade de destroçar a mente do menino-que-sobreviveu, a ponto de fazer Harry perder as forças e ficar num estado frágil debaixo de si.

As imagens rapidamente invadiram o cérebro de Draco, como cenas de um filme passando muito rápido. Ele sabia que ali estava tudo o que Harry presenciara, tudo o que o menino-de-ouro sentira e sentia, e embora a idéia de ter em mãos a liberdade de bisbilhotar o que quisesse, a lembrança de que o grifinório não estava resistindo e que lhe permitia ver tudo aquilo o estava deixando confuso.

Vasculhando as memórias bagunçadas de Potter da época em que estavam em Hogwarts, ele imaginava se o grifinório não estava agindo daquela forma por um senso estúpido de nobreza por ter invadido sua mente enquanto estivera desmaiado. Mas _quem _se importava? Nobreza não era para sonserinos, se Harry esperava dele algo assim ficaria profundamente desapontado.

Passeando por lembranças obscuras, desde brigas e conversas com a sangue-ruim e o fuinha do Weasley, Draco observou breves momentos que fizeram Potter rir e chorar, nada disso atraiu sua atenção e ele simplesmente empurrou as imagens para o fundo da mente.

Entretido no que fazia, ele revia tudo o que Harry passara nos últimos anos, achando estúpido os conflitos amorosos do rapaz no quarto ano com relação a Cho Chang e tendo que se conter para não gargalhar ao descobrir que Potter tivera uma queda por Luna Lovegood.

Distraindo-se daquelas curiosidades bobas, ele tornou avançar na linha do tempo das lembranças de Harry, aumentando a velocidade das memórias, só parando bruscamente quando vislumbrou a própria imagem numa delas.

Meio chocado ele se viu sentado numa das janelas do corujal, mordiscando desinteressado uma maçã verde. Dentro da memória de Potter ele soube que naquele momento o menino-que-sobreviveu o observara escondido debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade e que sentira por ele um estranho misto de compaixão ao ver a transparência de sua aura solitária. Aquilo o fez se contorcer irritado, ele não estava _solitário _só porque estava no corujal sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia. Potter às vezes era _tão _ridículo.

E ignorando também esta memória que taxou como estúpida, avançou em sua viagem dentro da '_mente de Potter_'. Imagens de conversas com Dumbledore, trechos de tensão ao lado de Remus Lupin e Sirius Black se seguiram e Draco a cada instante notava o quanto a vida de Harry Potter não fora tão simples e mimada como ele achara. Tinha mais tristeza naquelas lembranças do que momentos de bajulação e outras coisas bestas que ele considerara fazer parte do dia-a-dia do garoto de ouro.

Ele ficou particularmente interessado numa lembrança perturbadora de Harry encarando de forma estranha Blaise Zabine, tentou se concentrar na imagem, buscando escutar o que Potter pensara naquele momento, mas uma força forte o arrancou de dentro daquela memória, impedindo que ele satisfizesse a própria curiosidade.

Contrariado, aquilo só serviu para constatar que tinha aquele acesso porque Potter permitira e para seu desgosto, a força da oclumência de Harry era gigantesca e a qualquer momento o grifinório poderia simplesmente expulsá-lo de dentro de sua mente.

Ignorando estes detalhes, continuou a revirar a cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu, passando por jogos de quadribol e entrando numa parte mais obscura que tratava das longas batalhas que o jovem já tivera contra comensais e o próprio Voldemort em pessoa.

Draco já estava ficando entediado. O que quisera ver Harry não lhe permitira e toda aquela angustia com relação ao Lord e suas ações maléficas não lhe atraia nenhum pouco. Nunca em toda sua vida pensara que a vida de Potter fosse um tamanho porre.

E foi pensando nisso que ele de repente despencou em uma lembrança, como se tivesse caído sem querer em um poço.

Rapidamente ele percebeu que a imagem estava mais desfocada do que as outras. Esforçando a própria percepção notou com alguma dificuldade a presença do próprio cabelo platinado ao fundo da imagem, e continuando a inspeção observou ainda mais horrorizado os dedos de um Harry Potter desesperado presos aos seus fios claros, parecendo segurá-los como se a vida de ambos dependessem daquilo.

Um frio rapidamente percorreu o estômago de Draco e ele notou que na imagem Harry chorava e mantinha-se imóvel, o rosto contorcido em uma tristeza que ele não conseguia compreender.

Malfoy caminhou dentro da lembrança, tentando ter uma visão melhor do que acontecia. Já tinha noção que ambos estavam em um quarto escuro ao qual ele não se recordava de forma alguma, o que só podia significar duas coisas, ou aquilo era um sonho, ou uma premonição.

Curioso, aproximou-se, e o que viu o chocou. Harry estava praticamente sentando sobre seu corpo, os joelhos de cada lado. Um filete de sangue escorrendo do canto da boca, e sua mão esquerda estava suja com a mesma substância rubra, mas era sangue demais para vir somente daquele corte. Tomando fôlego ele olhou para si mesmo, e o que viu o fez dar um passo para trás, quase tropeçando.

Seus olhos estavam fixos no teto, sem vida. Sua pele mais pálida que o normal, adquirindo suavemente uma coloração azulada. Uma poça de sangue se formava abaixo de sua cabeça, começando a mesclar a cor carmim com seus fios loiros.

Draco estava mesmerizado com aquilo tudo, sua mente rodava e sua atenção ia de sua imagem morta para o Harry desesperado da memória, que chorava como se tivesse acabado de destruir a coisa que lhe era mais preciosa.

Malfoy não soube quanto tempo teria permanecido ali se algo não o tivesse sugado para fora.

Harry permitira que ele visse aquilo, o que poderia significar? Era algo que aconteceria no futuro, era aquele o destino de ambos?

E em meio a essa confusão ele pode ouvir a distância a voz de Potter ecoar dentro de sua mente.

_Foi apenas um sonho que tive, Malfoy._

Mas mesmo assim isso não o reconfortava, e a imagem de Potter chorando sobre seu corpo, desesperado, não saía de sua mente.

Ainda em volto nesse estupor ele sentiu-se sugado, Harry agora o estava guiando dentro das próprias lembranças, mas de repente Draco não sentia mais vontade nenhuma de observar o que se passava na cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Encontrava-se _definitivamente _enjoado.

Só que ele não lutou contra o fluxo e deixou Potter arrastá-lo, e imediatamente ele se viu em uma imagem sombria.

Piscando os olhos como se aquilo fosse capaz de ajudá-lo a ver melhor dentro da escuridão da lembrança, ele observou o ambiente. Era noite, estava chovendo e definitivamente àquele era um campo de batalha.

Olhando para o céu ele viu nuvens negras serem cortadas por trovões. Gritos de dor, feitiços, choro... era um ruído monstruoso misturado a uma confusão de cores, sons e cheiros. Aquilo era guerra, ele se lembrava muito bem de ter presenciado cenas semelhantes a sua própria maneira.

Mas desligando-se das considerações finais, ele finalmente olhou para baixo, vendo o corpo de um comensal estendido no chão, sem vida.

Um nome rapidamente lhe veio à mente.

_Pettigrew_.

E aquilo invocou suas próprias memórias, fazendo-o se recordar que ninguém nunca soubera o fim incerto daquele traidor, nem mesmo Voldemort conseguira determinar se o homenzinho nojento estava realmente morto e se sim, _quem _o matara.

Mas agora ali estava a verdade, diante de si.

O corpo de Peter Pettigrew jazia estendido de forma fria no chão, completamente rígido, os braços torcidos e na face uma expressão de horror que somente as vítimas da pior das maldições imperdoáveis mantinham.

Draco da onde estava ergueu o rosto, agora olhando para o lado, e deparou-se com um Harry Potter de olhos arregalados. O rosto moreno que vira momentos atrás frente a frente estava branco como papel, e os lábios tremiam incontrolavelmente.

Malfoy observou o grifinório olhar para as próprias mãos, chocado, e num estalo soube que aquela fora a primeira vez que Harry matara.

Subitamente fascinado ele observou a expressão de espanto de Potter se modificar rapidamente para uma de realização, para logo em seguida se contorcer em algo inexplicável que deu vazão a raiva, ódio, nojo e finalmente tristeza.

Em poucos instantes Harry começara a gritar descontroladamente, como se o mundo estivesse desmoronando, e Draco percebeu que na cabeça do menino-que-sobreviveu somente algumas palavras coerentes podiam ser compreendidas.

_Sangue... Imperdoável... Assassino… Imperdoável… Traidor… Assassino…_

E a voz ficava cada vez mais alta, até que tudo o que Draco conseguia ouvir era um grito tenebroso.

_Assassino!_

E foi neste estado que ele sentiu que o puxavam e o arremessavam para trás. Por um instante ele ouviu a própria voz gritando, a expressão de Harry ainda dançando em sua mente, fazendo-o ter uma súbita ânsia de vômito.

Ele se contorceu no chão aonde pousara ao ser jogado para longe do corpo de Potter.

- Harry, você está bem? – ele conseguiu ouvir uma voz feminina e aquilo o deixou ainda mais enjoado.

- Sim, Mione, eu estou bem. – Potter respondeu em um tom cansado, mas mesmo assim controlado, parecendo que nada acontecera. Draco simplesmente não conseguia compreender como o maldito podia estar tão bem depois daquilo tudo que haviam presenciado.

Ele sabia exatamente o que acontecera. Ele se envolvera tanto nas memórias de Harry que era como se estivesse sentindo tudo o que o idiota sentira ao matar pela primeira vez e aquilo o estava sufocando-o, deixando-o sem ar.

Ele sentiu uma movimentação, mas não soube dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Sua mente estava perdida nas palavras que haviam ecoado pela mente de Harry.

_Morte... Sangue... Assassino, assassino!_

- Nem acredito que chegamos a tempo! Estávamos lá embaixo como você pediu, mesmo que não quiséssemos, e começamos a ouvir gritos, pensamos que vocês dois estavam se matando. – novamente a voz da tal Mione, da _sangue-ruim_, ecoou pelo quarto.

- Já disse, Mione, estou bem.

- _Bem? _Harry! – um tom esganiçado invadiu os ouvidos de Draco, fazendo-o trincar os dentes. – Essa doninha idiota estava em cima de você, ele estava te enforcando!

Draco com certeza riria daquela idéia estúpida, de quem quer que fosse, se não sentisse como se estivesse prestes a morrer.

- Não exagere, Ron. Se Malfoy estivesse mesmo me enforcando, com toda certeza seria eu quem deveria estar passando mal e não ele.

E quando Potter fez essa constatação Draco soube imediatamente que agora todos o encaravam, encolhido naquele chão imundo, pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Draco ouviu um muxoxo escapar dos lábios da doninha e pelo menos aquilo o fez se sentir levemente melhor.

Ainda enjoado sentiu algo aproximar-se de si e ajoelhar ao seu lado, logo em seguida soube que era Potter, e o que o deixou realmente horrorizado foi constatar que reconhecera o maldito pelo cheiro.

Era _ultrajante_.

- Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta, não é mesmo, Draco? – o sonserino o ouviu murmurar bem baixo, para que somente ele ouvisse.

Aquilo o fez ter novamente uma violenta ânsia de vômito.

A que perguntar Potter se referia? E foi pensando nisso que sentiu uma mão gelada ser pressionada contra sua testa, seguida por uma voz suave dizendo para ele _relaxar_.

Como se fosse fácil relaxar com aqueles gritos terríveis rondando sua mente.

E antes que ele adormecesse ele conseguiu vislumbrar parte do rosto de Harry encarando-o preocupado.

Quando finalmente desfaleceu, o fez mais uma vez tendo os olhos verdes de Potter como uma última imagem.

* * *

**********Nota da Autora: **_Espero que tenham gostado desta primeira parte, logo logo estarei atualizando a continuação._

_Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam._

**- Corrigido em: 01 de abril de 2008. Mal de internet, escrevi premonição com u ..' Obrigada a Lithos-chan que me avisou xD.**

**- Revisado em: 24/03/2009  
**


	2. Parte Dois: Nós Dois

**O Peso do Destino**

**Segunda Parte – Nós Dois  
**

* * *

Draco acordou sentindo como se tivesse sido atropelado por milhões de centauros furiosos. Seu estômago ainda não se recuperara do enjôo violento da noite passada e ele sabia que ficaria sem comer direito por um bom tempo.

Tentando raciocinar, sentiu que sua cabeça estava pesada e levemente dolorida num dos lados onde ele supunha ter batido quando fora arremessado na noite passada.

Só de relembrar o que acontecera ele na pode evitar ficar furioso. Primeiro o seqüestravam sem motivo algum, depois aquele idiota do Potter invadia sua mente e para finalizar lhe mostrava todas aquelas coisas estranhas que até agora não faziam sentido algum.

Ele imaginava a lembrança que teria visto em seguida se alguém não tivesse interrompido àquela pequena troca de memórias com Potter. Se já quase morrera vendo o primeiro assassinato do garoto de ouro, não queria imaginar o que poderia vir a seguir.

E de repente uma idéia bizarra cruzou sua mente e ele se imaginou compartilhando com Harry a lembrança da primeira vez que o idiota fizera sexo.

Agora sim ele iria vomitar, pensou contrariado, contorcendo-se levemente de dor quando finalmente conseguiu se sentar.

Observando o ambiente reparou que já era dia, o que era magnífico, principalmente porque não terminara a missão designada por Voldemort e por não ter a mínima idéia de como sairia dali com toda a Ordem da Fênix rondando o local.

E foi pensando na quantidade de problemas que tinha em mãos que ele reparou que estava sozinho no quarto.

A lareira como podia ver há muito tempo se apagara, o que era estranho, porque conhecendo Potter como ele achava que conhecia, o grifinório nunca teria permitido que a única fonte de calor do quarto em que ele se encontrava prisioneiro se extinguisse, tudo isso por causa daquela maldita nobreza com até mesmo os inimigos. Isso como se a falta daquelas simples regalias fosse fazer com que Draco morresse congelado.

Com essas reflexões em mente ele se ergueu só para ser açoitado por uma onda de enjôo, dessa vez mais fraca do que as da noite passada.

_Maldito, Potter e suas lembranças!_, praguejou mentalmente enquanto tentava se manter nas duas pernas.

Sabia que não tinha tempo para ficar revisando acontecimentos passados e consciente disso avançou pelo quarto, indo em direção a porta, rezando para que ela estivesse destrancada. Ao notar o quão _dolorosamente_ trouxa soara ele se deu um chute mental.

Mas antes mesmo que alcançasse a maçaneta, seu olhar foi atraído para um pergaminho cuidadosamente dobrado sobre a poltrona onde Harry estivera sentado na noite anterior.

Na capa do estranho bilhete ele pode discernir uma caligrafia levemente descuidada, e apertando ainda mais os olhos finalmente leu _'Draco Malfoy'._

Muito estranho.

Em um sobressalto ele praticamente voou na direção da suposta carta. Não sabia exatamente o motivo para tamanha afobação, com certeza não seria uma boa notícia, afinal seria sorte demais receber um recado a essa hora da manhã, no esconderijo do inimigo, dizendo que Potter havia morrido engasgado e que ele estava livre da presença daquele ser estúpido.

Desdobrando o pergaminho com movimentos descuidados ele rapidamente se deparou com diversas linhas escritas numa letra miúda. Algumas manchas de tinta podiam ser claramente discernidas no fim de algumas frases, e permitindo-se um momento de escárnio, Draco sorriu com a idéia do desastre ambulante que Potter provavelmente era diante de uma pena e de um pote de tinta nanquim.

E afinal como _ele_ sabia que fora _Harry_ que lhe escrevera? Bem, era muito simples supor que nenhuma pessoa sã desperdiçaria um tempo precioso para escrever recados para prisioneiros. Aquilo era simplesmente Potter demais para o seu gosto. Mas a verdade lá no fundo de seu cérebro, era que ele nunca se esqueceria, mesmo com o passar dos anos, como era a letra do maldito menino-que-sobreviveu.

Irritado com a própria deficiência de prioridades, ele finalmente empurrou as reflexões inúteis para o lado e começou a ler a carta.

_Malfoy,_

_Creio que você ficará muito confuso por encontrar Grimmauld Place completamente vazia. Sei que mencionei na noite passada que essa era a Sede da Ordem da Fênix, mas devido a alguns incidentes, leia-se sua presença na casa, tivemos que bater em retirada pela manhã para não corrermos o risco de sermos capturados em um ataque surpresa._

_Lembro-me de ter citado não estar nenhum pouco preocupado com o fato de Voldemort conhecer os locais de nossos esconderijos, mas a verdade é mais constrangedora do que isso. Eu simplesmente não sou muito cuidadoso com minhas ações, essa questão de localização, área de segurança, área neutra, área de ataque... Nunca aprendi a lidar com isso e muitas vezes tomo atitudes precipitadas como a de te trazer para esta casa. Ron sempre foi o melhor estrategista que conheci, e eu pelo contrário sou uma negação, deve ser exatamente por isso que hoje é ele quem cuida dessa parte restando a mim ficar de fora para não atrapalhar em nada._

_Portanto espero que compreenda nosso súbito sumiço e não interprete isso como se eu tivesse te seqüestrado em um ato perverso para te largar em um lugar qualquer. Não faz o meu gênero, por mais que eu saiba que você é meu inimigo declarado._

_De todas as formas sinta-se a vontade para usar sua presença na nossa ex-sede como 'futura informação' para Voldemort. Creio que ele ficará satisfeito em invadir esta casa mesmo que não tenha restado mais nenhum vestígio da Ordem. É simplesmente tentador demais para ele._

_Não se preocupe com os feitiços que a família Black lançou sobre o lugar. Walburga Black havia determinado há muito tempo atrás que apenas um herdeiro legítimo pela lei poderia dizer quem entra e sai da casa, mas depois que a propriedade se tornou do meu padrinho ele desfez algumas das maldições sobre o terreno, e acabou que qualquer pessoa que estivesse dentro da casa poderia convidar para entrar qualquer outra que estivesse do lado de fora._

_Está aí o motivo para termos desertado. _

_Peço desculpas também pelo estado em que você ficou ontem à noite. Não controlei corretamente as minhas emoções e deixei que elas o atingissem mais do que o necessário._

_Desde o início eu apenas quis responder a algumas das perguntas que vislumbrei em suas memórias quando usei legimância em você desmaiado. Acho que devo pedir desculpas também por essa atitude mal-educada._

_Espero que a minha última lembrança tenha satisfeito a sua curiosidade sobre os limites das nossas semelhanças e diferenças. Vi em suas memórias que você se perguntava sobre como eu me sinto quando tenho que matar em meio às batalhas._

_Como pode ver, em essência somos iguais, mas no final temos reações completamente opostas. Sinto-me tão vazio quanto você quando mato. E ao contrário de você que não se importa com o que está fazendo, esses pecados vão me consumindo aos poucos, como se eu arrancasse um pedaço de mim a cada vida que tiro, a pessoa merecendo este destino ou não._

_Não sei lhe dizer exatamente a divisória existente entre as nossas personalidades, Draco, mas devo dizer que te reencontrar depois de todos estes anos... de certa forma me deixou feliz._

_Como eu lhe disse na última vez que nos vimos:_

_Não irei fugir do nosso destino, seja ele qual for._

_E tenho certeza de que você agirá da mesma forma._

_Até o nosso próximo reencontro,_

_H.P._

Draco praticamente surtou ao se dar conta do que se tratara toda aquela coisa de visão sobre a morte de Pettigrew.

Não gostara nenhum pouco de saber que Harry entrara em contato com suas próprias reflexões sobre até que ponto eram diferentes, e ter recebido uma resposta direta para uma de suas perguntas mais íntimas, aquelas que tinha certeza que nunca seria capaz de verbalizar, o deixou com muita raiva.

Sua privacidade havia sido invadida sem sua permissão, ao contrário da de Potter, que por livre espontânea vontade abrira a mente para o escrutínio de Draco.

Ele não conseguia compreender como Potter conseguia a cada dia que se passava fazer com que ele o odiasse ainda mais.

O rapaz era simplesmente intragável e Draco queria apenas ter a oportunidade de por as mãos naquele pescoço moreno e torcê-lo, tudo isso para satisfazer aquele ódio egoísta que o estava consumindo.

Refletindo sobre os desejos assassinos que alimentava pelo menino-que-sobreviveu a cada dia que se passava, ele sentiu a marca negra no braço direito arder, arrancando-o com brutalidade dos pensamentos triviais para despertá-lo com uma estranha força tentando adentrar sua mente.

Ele conhecia muito bem aquela sensação. Voldemort estava usando o elo que a Marca Negra estabelecera entre eles para entrar em contato, e mesmo após passar várias vezes pela mesma experiência ele não sentia-se nenhum pouco tentado a repetir a dose. Era muito pior do que compartilhar memórias com Potter, era como ser torturado por infinitos _'Crucius'._ E o horror estava no fato de tudo aquilo servir simplesmente para a diversão do Lord das Trevas.

Respirando fundo e guardando rapidamente a carta de Potter no bolso da calça, como se Voldemort pudesse enxergá-lo à distância, Draco deu espaço para a presença do Lord em sua mente.

_Jovem Malfoy, espero que tenha explicações satisfatórias para ainda não ter retornado com o que lhe pedi._

Draco odiou-se por fraquejar de leve diante daquele sibilar característico. Reencontrar Harry Potter o deixara sensível demais, era simplesmente ridículo.

_Minhas sinceras desculpas, Milorde. _

Malfoy pode discernir claramente uma risada vindo da mente de Voldemort. Enquanto escutava aquele som horripilante, tentava trabalhar rapidamente uma desculpa para seu desaparecimento e um encaixe perfeito que lhe desse motivos para saber a onde era a Ex-Sede da Ordem da Fênix, e melhor ainda, como ele conseguira entrar ali.

_Não se esforce tanto, Draco_, a voz do Lord repentinamente cortou sua linha de pensamento, fazendo-o estremecer. _Eu já fui informado da sua captura e também da sua localização._

Se ele estivesse naquele instante diante de Tom Riddle com toda certeza teria ficado de queixo caído. Tentava adivinhar como exatamente o maldito soubera de tudo aquilo, e só uma idéia lhe vinha em mente.

_É ousadia demais supor que tudo isso saiu conforme você planejou?_, questionou, sentindo uma fúria percorrer seu corpo como lava quente.

Uma nova risada se seguiu, sendo acompanhada de um sibilo divertido.

_Não fique tão ultrajado, não é como se você tivesse me desobedecido._

Draco se segurou para não xingá-lo.

_Já que tudo saiu como desejava, Milorde, gostaria de saber para o quê mais precisa de mim? _

_Não force minha inteligência, Jovem Malfoy_, e Draco identificou o tom de perigo no aviso. _Sei que você está em Grimmauld Place. Como conseguiu entrar aí, pouco me interessa, só quero que encontre uma forma de nos infiltrarmos._

Draco bufou diante do fato de que Harry acertara em cheio como seria as ações futuras de Voldemort. O sonserino sentia-se usado pelos dois lados, como um peão que era jogado de um lado para o outro pelos dois protagonistas daquela maldita guerra.

E foi com esse sentimento de revolta que respondeu a requisição do mestre.

_Isso será muito simples, Milorde, acabo de descobrir que a Sede foi abandonada pela Ordem ontem à noite._

****

* * *

  
****

Desde o dia em que fora capturado pela ordem e _violado mentalmente_ por Potter, Draco não conseguira ficar em paz consigo mesmo.

Não se tratava simplesmente daquelas malditas visões sobre as memórias de Harry, tudo seria muito fácil se seus problemas se resumissem apenas a isso, mas de alguma forma inexplicável o encontro com Potter assumira dimensões gigantescas em sua vida.

Já não bastava ter sua mente constantemente recheada de perguntas sobre o que vira ao usar legimância no menino-que-sobreviveu. Logo que escapara de Grimmauld Place e pudera descansar, Draco deu-se conta de que seus sonhos também haviam sido dominados por aqueles mistérios.

E agora todos os dias ele seguia uma rotina odiosa. Sua mente parecia um relógio, era só amanhecer que ele acordava sobressaltado por causa de um sonho bizarro que acabara de ter.

No início havia sido sobre os gritos de Harry ao matar pela primeira vez. E com o passar do tempo ele se acostumara, começando a nem ligar muito para a situação.

Só que agora, nas últimas semanas, alguma coisa mudara.

Tudo começara há exato dez dias. Ele adormecera aguardando os já tão comuns berros de Potter, mas nada disso veio. Pelo contrário, preso em um sonho estranho, ele viu o próprio corpo visitar vários cenários rapidamente, como se procurasse uma pessoa. E sempre, sempre ao final do sonho ele se deparava com Potter, ambos pareciam estar bastante sujos e machucados, e eles se encaravam.

Esse encontro era o ápice de tudo, Draco sentia que mesmo preso ao sonho ele tentava falar algo, conversar com Harry, mas apenas se mantinham frente a frente, encarando um ao outro no meio de um salão completamente vazio.

E da mesma forma que ele acordara na primeira manhã que sonhara com aquilo, ele repetiria o costume nas manhãs seguintes, tendo como um último vislumbre Potter caminhando em sua direção, os passos ecoando pelo lugar e os cabelos negros caindo sobre sua cicatriz em forma de raio.

Aquele mistério o estava matando. Não era tolo para se deixar perder em superstições descabidas, mas crescera no mundo bruxo, e como um bom mago sabia que sonhos que se repetiam constantemente guardavam muitas vezes alguns significados.

Mas aí estava, o que _demônios _aquele sonho queria lhe dizer? E se não fosse nada, porque sua mente continuava a lhe pregar peças, mostrando-lhe todas as noites aquelas já tão conhecidas imagens?

Suspirando e pondo-se de pé, finalmente se preparou para despertar para o dia.

Em poucos minutos se arrumou e agora vestia uma nova roupa limpa e fresca, prontamente preparado para os trabalhos que o dia lhe reservava.

Pensando no que comer, encaminhou-se na direção da cozinha, não conseguindo evitar que sua mente divagasse até o dia em que Voldemort finalmente colocara os pés em Grimmauld Place.

O Lord das Trevas, no dia, parecera estar claramente ignorante ao seu estado aturdido e Draco só tinha a agradecer sua sorte. Mas ao contrário do que ele pensara, a má sorte daquele dia não acabara por ali.

Por culpa daquela noite desastrosa ele agora se via sendo observado de forma diferente por diversos comensais, alguns até mesmo mais novos e menos importantes que ele.

Era enervante.

Mais de uma vez pegara alguns seguidores observando-o pelo canto dos olhos. Conhecia muito bem as fofocas que se espalharam sobre o incidente, e se de um lado alguns tivessem passado a admirá-lo ainda mais por ter sobrevivido a um contato com a Ordem, outros mais espertos rapidamente captaram sua falha, passando a olhá-lo por cima.

Draco odiava tudo isso, queria poder andar pelos corredores do esconderijo de Voldemort e quebrar cada dente dos que se aventurassem a lhe olhar atravessado.

Ele era um Malfoy, não admitia que ninguém, nem mesmo outro sangue-puro desafiasse sua supremacia.

Mas vinha se segurando nos últimos dias, não seria nada prudente sair espancando cada engraçadinho que cruzasse seu caminho. Voldemort com certeza não aprovaria as baixas que isso acabaria causando nos comensais disponíveis para realizar suas missões.

E pensando nisso o loiro bateu a varinha, contrariado, sobre a pequena mesinha de seu quarto, observando desinteressado enquanto um amedrontado elfo doméstico aparecia e começava a arrumar a mesa, depositando inúmeras travessas com pães e bolinhos sobre a toalha branca.

Draco mantinha-se concentrado nas próprias idéias esperando que fosse servido, quando uma pequena coruja mal encarada começou a se lançar contra a janela de seu quarto.

Despertando de súbito, ficou intrigado ao não conseguir se lembrar quem era o dono da ave.

Com um aceno de varinha permitiu que ela entrasse, abaixando assustado a cabeça quando ela lhe deu um rasante.

A coruja pousou displicente em cima de seu prato e estendeu-lhe a pata enquanto bicava trechos da própria asa e alguns pedaços de pão. Draco sentiu-se tentado a não tocá-la. Claramente o animal estava cheio de pulgas, e tudo o que ele menos precisava no momento era lidar com aquelas coisas nojentas. Mas vencendo aquele momentâneo acesso de frescura, ele desamarrou um envelope encardido e rústico da pata da ave.

Rapidamente o animal o encarou altivo, movendo o bico de modo sugestivo antes de se virar para a janela, tornando a alçar voou. Malfoy só pode suspirar aliviado ao ver a estranha ave partir.

Ainda pensativo sobre as pulgas que poderia ter pego, começou a quebrar o selo do envelope, deparando-se logo em seguida com um pedaço de pergaminho, seguido por uma página de jornal.

Apanhando primeiro o bilhete, ele não conseguiu identificar a letra angulosa.

_Caro Malfoy,_

_Escrevo-lhe a pedido de nosso mestre para informar o retorno de sua tia._

_Sua presença é requisita._

_PS: Tomei a liberdade de lhe enviar uma notícia do Profeta de hoje, acredito que você esteja sedento por obter maiores informações sobre o adorável herói do mundo bruxo._

A mensagem não fora assinada, uma atitude perspicaz da pessoa que tivera coragem de zombá-lo.

Draco terminou de ler sentindo-se insultado com tamanha ousadia de quem quer que fosse o autor daquela carta. Provavelmente algum dos idiotas responsáveis pela correspondência de Voldemort.

Mas ainda assim, provocá-lo enviando um texto sobre Potter? Ele não conseguia engolir tamanha indelicadeza.

Só que mesmo assim ele não pôde controlar a própria curiosidade, e deixando o pedaço de pergaminho de lado, apanhou a página arrancada do jornal, percorrendo os olhos ávidos pelas letras minúsculas.

**Potter é visto no Beco Diagonal**

_É conhecido por todos que desde o estouro da grande guerra mais nenhum bruxo conseguiu encontrar paz para sair de casa e fazer compras no famoso Beco Diagonal._

_Mas foi com uma grande surpresa, que hoje, o antigo point comercial foi visitado por ninguém menos que Harry Potter._

_Já fazia algum tempo que a comunidade bruxa vinha escutando muito pouco sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, e vê-lo andando pelas ruas do mercado como uma pessoa normal acabou por gerar uma comoção._

_Não se sabe ao certo os motivos para Potter..._

O artigo continuava por mais alguns parágrafos, mas Draco ficara entediado demais para continuar lendo os detalhes da agenda social de Potter.

E pior que isso, como é que alguém poderia se interessar por ler aquilo? Será que as pessoas não tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer do que se preocupar aonde Harry Potter ia ou deixava de ir?

Pensar nisso não melhorara em nada a vontade de matar o engraçadinho que lhe enviara aquilo. Se tivesse sido pelo menos algo mais informativo, mas a narração de uma visita ao Beco Diagonal?

Era estúpido.

E notando o novo silêncio no qual o quarto se encontrava, ele se deu conta que o elfo sumira e que a sua frente havia uma xícara de café fresquinho e quente.

Servindo-se de alguns biscoitos, não sem antes verificar se o servente trocara o prato onde a coruja nojenta pousara, Draco manteve o cenho franzido. E antes mesmo que fosse munido de cafeína, seus olhos viajaram desavisados uma última vez pela página do jornal, pousando sobre uma foto de Potter.

Imediatamente ele soube que era uma imagem atual e o que se seguiu foram alguns estranhos minutos no qual ele encarou o Potter virtual, observando a expressão esgotada do menino de ouro enquanto tentava atravessar uma multidão de fãs.

Malfoy sentiu pena do adversário. Quem é que aproveitaria uma vida como aquela? Mal conseguir sair na rua sem ser assediado? Poderia a princípio ser divertido, mas todos os dias?

E notando de súbito o tipo de pensamento que estava tendo, mordeu o lábio inferior irritado consigo mesmo.

Mas o que raios havia de errado _com_ ele?

Aquele era _Potter_, por Merlim.

Contrariado ele bebericou um pouco de café. Tentando desviar os pensamentos de Harry para algo mais preocupante, como a supracitada visita de sua tia.

Só podia se tratar de _Bellatrix Lestrange_. Andrômeda fora morta há alguns anos atrás e com certeza não se ergueria da própria tumba para ficar cara a cara com Voldemort.

E de todas as pessoas do mundo aquela era uma das últimas que ele queria ver em tempos como aquele.

Todos que seguiam Voldemort sabiam que a preferida do mestre significava somente uma coisa, _tempestade._ O que quer que cruzasse o caminho da mulher logo era destruído.

E se Bellatrix estava voltando para Londres, isso só fazia brotar uma pontada de apreensão no coração de Draco.

Sabiamente ele já previa para o futuro uma batalha sangrenta. Lady Lestrange não se contentaria em voltar para aquele lugar sem fazer um estrago à altura de sua reputação.

* * *

Draco sempre odiara os encontros sociais que sua mãe promovia na Mansão Malfoy. Eram usualmente festas pomposas, repleta de pessoas ricas e importantes do mundo bruxo.

Desde criança seus pais o obrigaram a aprender boas maneiras para se apresentar impecável nesses dias. Ele nunca pudera simplesmente correr com os filhos dos convidados e ir brincar pelo jardim, já com sete anos sabia o que era fazer sala e dividia com a mãe à imagem do anfitrião perfeito.

Estar agora sentado em uma mesa na presença de Bellatrix Lestrange lembrava-lhe do quão entediado essas festas o deixava. Sempre os mesmo assuntos, as mesmas pessoas, a mesma comida cuidadosamente preparada e os costumeiros vinhos finos servidos em cálices com a insígnia da família. Não havia nada de íntimo e prazeroso em nada, apenas aquele ar de sociabilidade fingida.

E rever Bella trazia-lhe a memória diversos momentos pelos quais desejaria não ter passado. Como o de seu pai empurrando-o para cima de moças ricas e de famílias puro-sangue, de sua mãe obrigando-o a dançar com velhas bruxas da alta sociedade e das conversas sigilosas entre cavalheiros em uma sala fechada.

Naquele instante sentia-se exatamente como em uma das muitas visitas sociais pelas quais já passara, devendo agir da mesma forma como há muitos anos atrás fora instruído. E tendo isso em mente manteve a face inexpressiva enquanto observava um elfo muito sujo e maltratado servir chá para ele, Bellatrix e Voldemort .

- Milorde, não esperava que você fosse convidar Draco para essa nossa pequena reunião. - Bella subitamente comentou, os olhos fixos na própria xícara enquanto levava-a aos lábios com cuidado.

O sonserino observou que a mulher, mesmo possuindo mãos calejadas pelas várias lutas e idade, ainda mantinha o pulso firme e elegantemente ciente dos movimentos que deveria fazer para erguer o objeto de acordo com o exigido pelas regras de etiqueta .

- Minha querida Bella, pensei que lhe agradaria um pequeno encontro familiar, se me recordo bem Malfoys e Blacks sempre apreciaram receber pessoas importantes pessoalmente. - Voldemort sibilou, observando-os e lançando um sorriso malicioso em direção a Draco enquanto a xícara a sua frente permanecia intocada.

Malfoy estava desconfortável tendo que ficar sentado ali. Também não compreendia a exigência de sua presença. Com certeza não requisitariam sua opinião para nada, o máximo que teria que fazer era escutar em silêncio todas as palavras que ambos trocariam um com o outro.

- Muito delicado de sua parte, Lord. Mas minha família, ao contrário dos _Malfoys_, nunca se preocupou com essas mesquinharias sem importância.

Draco sentiu o sangue ferver com o claro insulto. Quem Bellatrix pensava que era para falar dessa forma. Os Malfoy eram muito bem vistos devido à própria elegância, se os Blacks não aprovavam suas atitudes diante da sociedade que mordessem a própria língua. E foi pensando nisso que retrucou:

- É por essas mesquinharias, tia, que nós Malfoy somos uma das famílias mais antigas e tradicionais do mundo bruxo. Mas você não compreenderia nossas regras de etiqueta, não é mesmo? - e ele tomou um gole de chá para poder fazer um último comentário carregado de veneno. - Afinal os Black surgiram só muito tempo depois dos Malfoy.

Voldemort pareceu se divertir com o orgulho ferido de Draco e sua resposta imediata às palavras frias de Bellatrix.

- Segure a própria língua, sobrinho, ao contrário de muitos dos meus parentes eu não sou tão caridosa quanto Andrômeda ou até mesmo sua mãe. - Bella retalhou fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

Draco sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que provocara uma reação na tia, e apenas sorriu diante da observação da mulher.

Voldemort apoiou um dos cotovelos no encosto da cadeira, depositando o queixo sobre a mão.

- Com certeza você não puxou esse lado da família, querida Bellatrix - comentou, os olhos levemente comprimidos. - Você é praticamente uma cópia da nobre Walburga Black.

O comentário pareceu agradar a mulher, que ergueu a xícara na forma de quem oferecia um drinque para logo em seguida tomar mais um gole da bebida quente.

Um silêncio recaiu novamente sobre o local enquanto todos os três se observavam. Aquilo já estava irritando Draco. Nunca gostara de estar lado a lado de Bellatrix. Lady Lestrange estava sempre pronta para lhe ofender e fazer comentários impróprios sobre sua família. Por algum motivo estranho ela nunca aprovara o casamento de Narcissa com Lucius.

Mas ele não teve tempo suficiente para continuar pensando nisso, porque passado o clima de tensão, Bella tornou a falar.

- Li no Profeta Diário dessa manhã, Milorde, que o jovem Potter anda desfilando por aí para alimentar o próprio ego.

O comentário imediatamente chamou a atenção de Draco e ele ficou divido em definir se isso era uma curiosidade natural, ou um mero reflexo que desenvolvera ao ouvir o nome _Harry Potter._

- Ah, aquele moleque. Sempre os mesmos caprichos. Acredito que você saiba, pequena Bella, que esse vermezinho nunca se cansa de tentar chamar a atenção dos outros. Dumbledore o mimou demais durante todos estes anos, e agora o rapaz se considera um rei.

Malfoy sentiu-se ultrajado ao ouvir aquilo. Ele tivera a oportunidade de bisbilhotar a mente de Harry e o que o mestre dissera era uma pura mentira. Potter nunca em sua vida fora mimado e muito menos gostava de chamar a atenção. E o loiro tinha certeza que tanto Voldemort quanto Bellatrix sabiam disso, afinal era a primeira vez em dois anos que jornalistas conseguiam fotografar o grifinório em público, _por Merlim_, a própria reportagem afirmara isso.

E ele notou rapidamente que fizera uma careta ao pensar nisso, um óbvio indicativo que se irritara com a presunção dos dois bruxos.

Mas Bellatrix vira sua expressão antes que ele a desfizesse.

- Vejo que ainda alimenta um ódio infantil por Potter. - ela provocou, olhando-o de lado enquanto uma mecha de seu cabelo negro caia delicadamente por sobre seu ombro.

Draco encarou a expressão marcante de Bella, vendo os olhos acinzentados da tia se fixarem sem medo nos seus. Ambos tinham uma das principais características dos descendentes da família Black, as íris da cor da prata.

- Não é um mero_ ódio infantil_, tia. Não sou obrigado a morrer de amores por Potter, não faço parte do grupo crescente de bruxos cegos que faltam praticamente se jogar na frente do idiota para beijar o chão que ele pisa. - ele praticamente cuspira sua resposta sobre a mulher, cada fibra de seu ser ardendo de raiva.

- Um ponto de vista inteligente, Jovem Draco. - Voldemort comentou, satisfeito com o que ouvira. - É por esse motivo que você é um dos meus mais apreciados seguidores.

Malfoy acenou com a cabeça em gesto de agradecimento solene, mas lá no fundo estava pouco se lixando para o que o Lord das Trevas achava de si.

- De todas as formas - Bellatrix desviou o assunto, irritada por ver Draco ser elogiado diante de si. - Você não acha que seria divertido que eu também fizesse uma pequena aparição em público? Afinal de contas, Potter não é nada diante de uma antiga herdeira dos Black.

Voldemort soltou uma risada, olhando para Bella.

- Você nunca faz _pequenas_ aparições em público, Bellatrix.

A mulher sorriu maliciosamente dando de ombros.

- Não tenho culpa se me divirto tanto sempre que vejo aqueles rostos amedrontados ao notarem minha presença.

O Lord das Trevas fez um meneio de cabeça, lançando um gesto displicente na direção da comensal.

- Faça como quiser, minha querida. Você sabe que confio em sua dose de maldade.

Draco quase revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, principalmente porque sabia que com certeza no dia seguinte haveria uma imensa matéria no jornal sobre o massacre que Bellatrix fizera em algum lugar da Inglaterra. Era algo previsível.

- Não te decepcionarei, Milorde.

E Malfoy aguardava esperançoso que o fim da conversa se aproximasse e que ele logo fosse dispensado para que os dois bruxos tivessem privacidade. Se tivesse imaginado que um pedido intragável lhe seria feito por Voldemort teria tentado se retirar antes.

Mas ele nunca poderia ter adivinhado que o Lord o escolheria por puro capricho para acompanhar Bellatrix em sua breve aparição no mundo bruxo.

A onda de má-sorte que o acompanhava há dias ainda continuava imaculada.

**_

* * *

  
_**

Maldito fossem os Black que tiveram a brilhante idéia de colocar Bellatrix Lestrange no mundo, para depois mimá-la e fazê-la pensar que era uma princesa que podia sempre ter tudo o que desejava.

Ele deveria ter imaginado que não fora o único a ler a nota ridícula sobre a visita de Potter ao Beco Diagonal, e mais, deveria ter previsto que Bellatrix, doentia como era, teria a brilhante idéia de contribuir pessoalmente com aquelas aparições de pessoas famosas em lugares inesperados.

Mas a antiga Black se esquecera que ao contrário de Harry Potter, a fama que a precedia em nada se tratava de gritos excitados de elogios e adoração. Muito pelo contrário.

E era por isso que neste exato instante Draco se encontrava diante do que logo seria a inexistente loja da Madame Malkin.

Lestrange achara que seria encantador atear fogo ao comércio da velha bruxa e Malfoy observando o crescer constante das labaredas, imaginava porque Voldemort o escolhera como um dos acompanhantes daquela mulher insana.

Bellatrix sabia como ninguém como chamar a atenção do mundo e no mesmo instante em que convencera o Lord das Trevas a deixá-la ter uma pequena dose de diversão, no outro ela já os arrastara para o Beco Diagonal, prendendo os longos cabelos negros num cuidadoso coque acima da cabeça antes de sair ateando fogo em tudo o que via pela frente.

Muitos dos Comensais que os seguiram estavam mais do que contentes em destruir tudo o que vissem pela frente, assim como saquear e tortura qualquer pessoa que encontrassem.

E era no meio deste caos que Draco se encontrava, ouvindo a voz da prima, rindo alto acima dos gritos de horror, dos sons de madeira queimando, paredes caindo e correria.

Ao contrário dos companheiros ele não sentia ânsia nenhuma de destruir, matar ou torturar. Irritava-se por não ter escapado daquilo, e por detrás de sua máscara de comensal sentia a própria expressão se contorcer de raiva.

- Sobrinho querido, não fique neste clima de enterro. Nem parece que é o filho de Lucius! - ele pode ouvir o som estridente da voz da bruxa se sobressaindo sobre todos os outros. - Divirta-se! Saqueie! Torture! Mate! Mate! Mate!

E como que para enfatizar as últimas palavras, Draco a observou lançar três _Avadas Kedavras_ seguidos, gargalhando à medida que os corpos caiam no chão.

O que era para ter sido um capricho de Bellatrix por fim acabou tomando dimensões gigantescas, e enquanto Draco apenas assistia o estrago rápido que começava a se espalhar pelo beco, à certeza de que deveriam sair dali logo o atingia.

Mas dizer isso para comensais embebidos em sangue, mortes e álcool era impossível, e não foi com nenhuma surpresa que ele viu em pouco tempo emergir do nada um monte de aurores com varinhas em punho.

Aquilo pareceu divertir imensamente Bellatrix, que imediatamente se pôs a desviar e bloquear feitiços, como se estivesse dançando ao som de uma música bastante complexa.

Draco sempre ficava impressionado ao ver aquela mulher duelar. Ela poderia ser cruel, perversa e maluca de todas as formas possíveis, mas poucos conseguiam alcançar seu nível de destreza em um duelo mágico.

Vendo que a batalha não ficaria concentrada somente na bruxa, ele rapidamente notou aurores aproximando de si. Conjurando um escudo e correndo por entre destroços e corpos caídos, ele começou sua própria dança, girando habilmente entre pedaços de móveis quebrados enquanto lançava sem parar maldições atrás de maldições.

Enquanto lutava, observou que seus outros companheiros não pareciam estar se saindo tão bem quanto ele e Lestrange. O inteligente era dar uma ordem de retirada, mas a preferida de Voldemort se divertia imensamente com aquilo tudo, e nada no mundo a tiraria dali tão cedo.

Draco já desarmara quatro aurores, derrubara dois e por pouco não matara o último que tentara lhe petrificar. Aquilo já estava ficando arriscando. Muitos comensais também haviam perecido, se continuassem naquele ritmo não ficaria nenhum pouco surpreso se no final restassem apenas ele e Bellatrix.

Desconcentrando-se enquanto pensava naquilo, sentiu um feitiço passar raspando acima de si, rasgando o tecido da capa que escondia parte de sua cabeça e cabelos. Furioso com o autor do movimento, ele andou para esquerda, erguendo-se no meio do caminho e mirando um _Crucius _na direção do engraçadinho.

Um grito de dor rapidamente indicou que fora bem sucedido e ele aproveitou este momento para correr na direção de Bellatrix, que continuava sua dança assassina em meio a um ataque aberto. Somente um bruxo habilidoso conseguiria se manter naquela posição sem recuar nenhum passo.

Draco posicionou-se atrás de uma das poucas paredes que ainda restavam de pé.

Com o canto dos olhos a bruxa o viu, e Malfoy poderia jurar que ela lhe direcionara um sorriso malicioso por debaixo da máscara.

- Já se cansou? - ele a ouviu lhe pergunta enquanto abaixava-se para desviar de feitiços, girando ainda agachada para logo em seguida voltar a se erguer gritando inúmeras retaliações.

- Estamos em minoria, não é seguro continuar. - ele arriscou gritar, olhando-a dar um pulo para trás enquanto continuava duelando com três aurores ao mesmo tempo.

Era de conhecimento geral que somente aurores experientes e bem preparados conseguiam se manter de pé diante de Lestrange, e Draco sabia muito bem que naquela formação de três, se um dos combatentes fosse acertado, Bellatrix rapidamente teria os outros dois na palma da mão.

Mas ele não conseguiu divagar mais do que isso porque um feitiço certeiro foi lançado em sua direção, destruindo prontamente a parede que ele estivera usando como escudo e esconderijo.

Furioso ele olhou para Bellatrix, que ria ao vê-lo agora tão exposto quanto ela.

- Tsk, tsk. Sem ressentimentos sobrinhos, quero ver você duelar.

E por dois minutos precisos Draco foi obrigado a duelar, estuporar e matar quatro aurores que tentaram atacá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Lestrange pareceu ficar satisfeita com o que viu, mas Malfoy, pelo contrário, só queria sair daquele inferno.

Sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente em busca de uma solução para arrancar aquela maluca dali e bater em retirada. Mas não teve tempo de completar suas opções, porque naquele instante, ele observou surpreso Bellatrix ser acertada em cheio por um _Expelliarmus_, sendo lançada prontamente para trás.

A mulher caiu a alguns metros de distância da própria varinha soltando um grito furioso.

Draco sentiu-se subitamente nervoso, para não dizer no mínimo assustado. Não pensara que aqueles três aurores conseguiriam cedo ou tarde dar cabo de Lestrange, ela era muito boa para ser derrotada de uma forma tão simples.

Mas o que cogitou mostrou-se estar errado, pois quando ele olhou para frente e viu os antigos combatentes da bruxa darem espaço para outro bruxo, ele soube que algo o estava empurrando na direção de um precipício.

- _Potter!_ - o grito furioso de Bella ecoou pela noite enquanto ela dava um salto para frente e estendia a mão na direção da própria varinha, que voou prontamente na sua direção em resposta ao chamado.

Um rápido feitiço tornou a acertar Bellatrix, só que dessa vez de raspão, a bruxa inclinara-se para o lado a tempo recebendo como pagamento um corte no braço.

Draco sentiu como se observasse tudo àquilo fora de seu próprio corpo.

Seus olhos fixaram-se imediatamente na expressão de Harry, os olhos determinados adquirindo uma coloração verde escura, carregada de um ódio que ele nunca vira antes.

Lestrange tentava estancar o sangue do ferimento fazendo movimentos automáticos com a varinha sobre o corte. Ela e Potter se observavam como tigres, cada um com uma expressão mais assassina do que a outra.

Inesperadamente um temor cruzou a mente de Draco.

E se Bellatrix _matasse_ Potter?

Aquilo o fez engolir em seco, e ele não sabia ao certo se era porque ficara preocupado com o bem-estar do maldito menino-que-sobreviveu ou se era por realmente acreditar que aquilo de alguma forma chegaria a se concretizar.

Como que em câmera lenta ele viu Harry erguer a varinha mais uma vez murmurando com firmeza um _Crucius_.

Isso fez com que algo se quebrasse dentro de Draco e ele não entendeu o motivo. O que havia de tão _terrível_ em ver Potter usando uma maldição imperdoável? Demônios, eles estavam em guerra, não dava para atacar inimigos com flores.

Bellatrix desviou facilmente do ataque e revidou na mesma moeda, Malfoy observou Harry desfazer o feitiço com apenas um brandir de varinha e neste instante ele soube que Lestrange seria o cadáver daquele dia.

Pensar em ver a irmã de sua mãe morta não despertou nele nada de especial, nada mesmo. E assim como todos os que estavam naquele campo de batalha improvisado, ele estava mais do que disposto a assistir a queda de uma das mais terríveis bruxas de todos os tempos.

Voldemort com certeza o puniria por não ter interferido, mas ele sempre poderia usar a desculpa de que Bella não o deixara ajudar.

Mas ainda assim sentia-se impelido a intervir na batalha.

E quando chocado se deu conta do motivo, a sensação de ânsia de vômito que há muito tempo não sentia acometeu seu corpo.

Ele não estava preocupado com a vida de Bellatrix Lestrange, ele não queria era que Harry Potter matasse. Em sua mente ainda havia imagens frescas de todo o terror pelo o qual o menino-que-sobreviveu passava ao assassinar alguém, e se o que Potter lhe contara fosse verdade, por mais que o grifinório odiasse Bella, matá-la o faria sofrer.

E Draco por algum obséquio _não queria_ que Harry Potter sofresse.

E foi nesse tumulto íntimo que Draco correu na direção da comensal da morte no instante em que Harry conjurava um _Sectumsempra._

Malfoy não soube como, mas seu súbito _Protego _fora forte o suficiente para suportar o impacto da maldição, protegendo tanto ele quanto Bellatrix.

- Afaste-se sobrinho, idiota. - ele pode ouvir a voz da tia, louca e exigente, atrás de si. - Esta batalha é minha, Potter é meu.

Draco manteve-se firme em sua posição, encarando Harry diretamente por de trás da máscara.

Algo no fundo de sua alma lhe dizia que Harry sabia que era ele por detrás do disfarce e seus cabelos platinados descobertos eram provas suficientes para que o moreno o reconhecesse.

- Malfoy! - Bellatrix voltou a gritar em tom autoritário, e Draco teria ficado muito preocupado em outra situação ao ter o próprio nome vociferado em público num momento em que se apresentava claramente como um comensal.

Rapidamente o calor da batalha cresceu em suas veias. A estranha imobilidade de Harry o fazia ter idéias estranhas, como se sua mente lhe pregasse peças sugerindo que o bruxo estava hesitante em atacá-lo.

E foi nessa turbulência de acontecimentos que ele retrucou em um tom frio a ordem de Lestrange.

- Este adversário é meu, Bellatrix, nem mais um passo.

Ele queria ter podido ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto da mulher, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de olhar para trás, Harry ainda o observava como se fosse queimar um buraco em sua máscara.

- Então é assim que deve ser? - Draco ouviu a voz de Potter ecoar pelo beco.

A pergunta despertou nele lembranças dos diversos anos em Hogwarts que passaram se confrontando, e inesperadamente, uma das memórias que guardava com extremo cuidado em sua mente, aflorou.

_"Será uma pena erguer minha varinha contra você... Ter que por um fim nisso... Apenas seria triste."_

Draco não soube por que voltara a se lembrar disso. Desde que entrara em contato com Potter nas últimas semanas, ele se tornara imprevisivelmente sentimental, a ponto de começar a recordar em minutos como aquele, de vida e morte, passagens de sua vida que para ele haviam significado alguma coisa.

Ele supunha que Harry o enfraquecera mentalmente com todas aquelas trocas de lembranças.

O menino de ouro estava ali, diante dele, pronto para um duelo mortal e ele perdia tempo pensando que o idiota ficaria triste em matá-lo.

Furioso com isso, ele reprimiu qualquer pensamento desnecessário e vociferou uma resposta qualquer, mas ao mesmo tempo íntima:

- Nosso destino, Potter, _lembra-se_?

No minuto que se passou Harry lhe abriu um sorriso triste, enquanto desaparecia no ar para logo em seguida aparecer praticamente ao seu lado.

Draco conseguiu aparatar no instante em que Potter se posicionou a sua esquerda, desviando de um feitiço que poderia ter sido mortífero.

Os dois rapidamente começaram uma batalha rápida e sem precedentes. Fazia tempo que Draco não tinha aquela sensação de euforia, e enquanto aparatava de um lugar para o outro, ele podia ver que a atenção de Harry estava totalmente depositada nele, e que para ambos agora, o mundo lá fora não existia.

Continuaram se movimentando daquela forma por um bom tempo, cada um tentando adivinhar a onde o outro apareceria, lançando feitiços a esmo, e logo se deram conta que haviam se afastado do local a onde começara tudo aquilo, e que agora estavam dentro de um prédio desconhecido, sozinhos.

Harry o olhou de forma estranha, como se tentasse lhe transmitir alguma mensagem, mas Draco estava excitado demais com a batalha para prestar atenção. Se aquele era para ser o destino dos dois, se era ali que um deles deveria perecer, ele estava mais do que disposto a abraçar o que lhe fora reservado.

Mas mal sabia ele que Harry tinha outras idéias.

- O que foi, Potter, está com medo? - e o ritmo de luta continuou, só que agora eles haviam parado de aparatar e se encaravam frente a frente.

- Você tem realmente certeza de que este é o nosso destino, Malfoy? - Harry evitou responder a provocação e retrucou com uma pergunta que não se calava em sua mente.

Draco franziu o cenho desviando de um _Diffindo _enquanto tentava entender o motivo do grifinório ter lhe perguntado aquilo num momento como aquele.

- Como você pode ainda ter dúvidas disso, Potter? Somos inimigos, você se esqueceu? Se eu tiver que erguer minha varinha e te matar, eu não hesitarei, tirarei sua vida num piscar de olhos. Foi para isso que nasci, para isso que fui treinado, _para isso que me_ _tornei um comensal_. - o sonserino respondeu sendo dominado por uma onda de convicção doentia. - E sei que se você tiver a chance, você fará à mesma coisa, porque se dermos para trás agora acabaremos mortos.

Harry ao ouvir isso lançou-lhe novamente aquele olhar triste que ele não conseguia entender, que não entrava em sua cabeça.

Draco começava a sentir um novo sentimento dominar seu coração, uma incerteza misturada com uma raiva incontrolável.

Revoltado com toda aquela confusão de sentimentos que começava a ameaçá-lo, a fazê-lo fraquejar, descontou tudo o que sentia em uma série de maldições destinadas a acertar Potter.

O grifinório deu um pulo para o lado, girando o braço com a varinha, fazendo com que uma lufada de ar mágico desviasse grande parte dos feitiços.

Draco bufou furioso por não tê-lo acertado e tentou atacar novamente, dessa vez movimentando-se para o lado.

Harry, como se tivesse previsto tudo o que ele faria, abaixou um pouco para não ser acertado por um dos feitiços, e pulando para frente lançou um segundo _Diffindo_, que acertou em cheio a máscara de Draco, fazendo-a se partir ao meio e cair no chão.

O loiro deu alguns passos incertos para trás, abaixando rapidamente à cabeça e apalpando a região a onde o feitiço o teria acertado se não fosse pelo disfarce. Tonto com o impacto, sentiu um calor ardente sobre o local. Segundos depois afastou a mão da região ferida e olhou para os próprios dedos, só para ver que estava sangrando.

- Se eu tivesse a chance, Malfoy... - o sonserino começou a ouvir a voz de Harry como se ela estivesse bem distante. - Se eu _pudesse_ escolher, eu nunca ergueria minha varinha para te machucar.

Draco ergueu os olhos, o sangue começando a escorrer do corte em sua testa até sua boca, pingando no chãosua boca, pingando no changue começando a escorrer do corte em sua testa atrdia tempo pensando que o idiota ficaria triste em ao atingir seu queixo.

Os dois agora se encaravam, Draco completamente perdido nos significados das palavras de Potter, tentando entender porque se sentia tão frágil depois de ouvir aquele desabafo do menino-que-sobreviveu.

- Como você pode dizer isso? - ele de repente manejou dizer, observando que Harry abaixara os olhos e os fixara no chão. - Você disse que não fugiria do nosso destino.

E por algum motivo pensar sobre aquilo o estava deixando furioso. Como que impelido por uma força sobrenatural, ele tornou a atacar Harry em um ritmo violento, observando satisfeito que o moreno tinha dificuldades para desviar de todos seus golpes, sendo atingido no ombro esquerdo por um feitiço quebra-ossos e recebendo um corte raso em uma das pernas.

- Se você não tem coragem de apontar com ódio sua varinha para mim, Potter, _você não é digno de ser o meu adversário!_ - e Draco gritou a última parte, sentindo como se um peso fosse depositado sobre seus ombros.

- Você está errado, Malfoy - Harry respondeu com alguma dificuldade, ofegante pelo esforço que fazia para se manter de pé.

- Malfoys _nunca _estão errados, Potter. - Draco retrucou ultrajado, observando Harry rir ao ouvir isso.

Ver Potter naquele estado fez algo despertar no interior do sonserino. Por mais que quisesse de alguma forma mudar o final daquela luta, evitá-la, _qualquer coisa_, ele não podia. Potter estava se iludindo com aquelas idéias de não matar o próprio inimigo em meio a uma guerra. Fora escrito antes mesmo de eles nascerem que um acabaria matando o outro... era apenas o destino, _o destino deles_.

Mas Harry parecia não entender, e agora começava a implantar dúvidas na convicção que Draco carregara consigo por uma vida inteira.

E foi pensando nisso que o loiro ergueu mais uma vez a própria varinha, a língua percorrendo o lábio inferior, sentindo o sabor metálico entrar em contraste com o amargo do que faria logo em seguida.

De certa forma encontrava-se num estado de loucura semelhante ao de Bellatrix, nada lhe prendia, nada se colocava entre ele e seu inimigo jurado, e pela primeira vez na vida ele viu que era capaz de lutar como o Pai, com uma sede insaciável de vitória, de matar. Ele não deixaria que a nobreza e as dúvidas de Potter tirassem aquilo dele.

Confiante que aqueles últimos ataques seriam os que lhe dariam a vitória, ele compeliu-se para o lado de forma brusca, sem levar em consideração mais nada.

Harry também se moveu, começando a dançar com ele a música de uma tragédia e em poucos minutos ambos conquistaram novos ferimentos.

Draco sem levar em consideração o próprio estado e o tremor repentino que percorreu a mão que segurava sua varinha, aproveitou uma abertura para desferir o último golpe, e por fim gritou a maldição que colocaria um ponto final na história dos dois:

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Em segundos ele sentiu como se o tempo estivesse correndo devagar, ele pode ver a faísca verde da maldição voar na direção de Harry e finalmente se permitiu prender a respiração ao notar que algo em seu coração começava a se quebrar.

Mas o barulho de corpo caindo não veio e ele olhou confuso para o local onde Potter deveria estar estendido e morto.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar no que acontecera, quando um braço o agarrou pelo o pescoço, puxando-o para trás, obrigando-o a acompanhar o movimento para não ser enforcado.

- Me desculpe, Malfoy, mas _meu _destino nunca foi te matar. - Draco ouviu Harry sussurrar calmamente enquanto pressionava com firmeza a própria varinha em seu pescoço.

Draco se debateu estupidamente tentando escapar daquela situação, mas sua perna doía e ele acabara de notar o quanto estava cansado e ferido.

- Maldito, Potter! - conseguiu rugir irado, sentindo-se envergonhado por que no final das contas, naquela ângulo de vista, ele acabara sendo o perdedor.

Mas Harry não parecia nenhum pouco preocupado com os conflitos e batalhas internas do loiro, e enquanto o sonserino continuava a se contorcer para se livrar do aperto, o menino-que-sobreviveu tornou a murmurar em um tom íntimo:

- Bons sonhos, Draco. - e essa era a primeira coisa agradável que Malfoy ouvia depois de muitos anos. Uma das estranhas ironias da vida, porque quem dissera fora quem se supunha que ele deveria odiar. E pela terceira vez em menos de um mês ele desmaiou novamente na frente de Harry Potter. - _Somnu Profundus._

* * *

Draco conseguia ouvir vindo de muito distante a melodia de uma música.

Tentou abrir os olhos por um momento, mas suas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas. Seu corpo pedia para que ele voltasse a cair em um sono profundo e ele estava mais do que disposto a isso.

Mas aquela música o intrigava.

Tentou mais uma vez abrir os olhos, lutando contra o próprio corpo que não lhe obedecia.

Respirando um pouco mais forte e tentando mover outros membros, ele rapidamente reparou que não era um sintoma apenas de suas pálpebras, tudo em si parecia estar tão pesado quanto chumbo.

De súbito algo suave foi pressionado contra sua testa e ele sentiu-se bem com aquele contato, como se algo o afagasse.

Com dificuldade conseguia perceber que alguém delicadamente afastava alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto, passando a mão de leve no topo de sua cabeça.

Esta carícia e o peso de seus músculos o faziam relaxar ainda mais, e antes mesmo que percebesse o fio de consciência no qual se segurava para ficar acordado começava a se romper.

Novamente ele deixou que o sono o tragasse para dentro de uma escuridão quente.

**_

* * *

  
_**

Draco acordou com um pulo, estranhamente alerta para alguém que acabara de despertar.

Sua mente rapidamente se adequava aos últimos acontecimentos antes dele ter sido induzido ao sono.

Em sua memória estavam frescas as imagens da luta com Potter, dos feitiços que lançara, dos ferimentos que provocara e também dos que adquirira.

Lembrando-se disso ele rapidamente apalpou-se, sabendo que deveria encontrar cortes em ambos os braços e pernas, mas tudo o que viu foi que nenhum vestígio da luta que tivera restara em seu corpo.

Estranhando este fato levou com pressa a mão à testa, nada ali também.

Franziu o cenho de leve, uma pergunta perturbadora cruzando sua mente.

_Por quanto tempo estive dormindo? _

Começando a ficar confuso ele passou a reparar a onde estava. Era um quarto escuro, iluminado somente pela lareira que mantinha-se vivamente acesa. Ele também sentia-se quente e confortável e logo reparou que fora deitado em uma cama, sendo cuidadosamente coberto por uma manta quente.

Arrancando a coberta de cima de si e girando os pés para fora da cama, ele finalmente deu-se conta que também vestia roupas novas.

Olhando para as mangas em volta de seus punhos ele notou que usava uma camiseta de mangas cumpridas e calças de um tecido bem quente. Sabia que não era o estilo de roupa que encontraria em seu próprio guarda-roupa, e constatar isso o deixava ainda mais intrigado.

Procurando por sapatos ele rapidamente pôs-se de pé.

Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente juntando fatos, constatando as novidades e planejando uma forma de agir.

Num piscar de olhos recordou-se que Potter o enfeitiçara para dormir, lembrou-se também de ter por uns breves instantes conseguido combater o feitiço.

Confuso ele também se deu conta de que estava sem a própria varinha.

Buscando-a de forma furiosa pelo quarto, ele começava a formular teorias.

Se Potter o enfeitiçara para dormir, isso também queria dizer que ele havia sido o responsável pelas roupas novas e o sumiço de seus ferimentos.

Pensar nisso o fez fica levemente estranho, mas não menos irritado.

_Quem_ Harry Potter pensava que era para arrastá-lo daquela forma para um lugar desconhecido?

E pior, negar-se a lutar com ele até o fim, um fim em que um deles morreria, decidindo egoisticamente a enfeitiçá-lo e seqüestrá-lo pela segunda vez.

Aquilo estava tornando-se uma rotina bizarra, e Draco não estava gostando nada disso.

Frustrado com tudo e com o fato de não encontrar a própria varinha, ele puxou uma das gavetas do criado mudo, arremessando-a contra uma das paredes.

Quanto mais desperto ficava, sendo arrebatado pela realidade, mais se recordava da luta com Potter.

_"Se eu **pudesse** escolher, eu nunca ergueria minha varinha para te machucar."_

_Quem_ raios, o grifinório pensava que era para lhe dizer isso?

E num ímpeto de fúria ele pegou um objeto qualquer e o arremessou na direção da lareira.

Ele estava fora de controle e ele nunca _ficava _fora de controle, sempre conseguira manejar as próprias emoções para demonstrar o mínimo possível.

Aquilo tudo era culpa de Potter. Era _ele_ quem o estava fazendo ficar assim.

Começou a rondar o quarto como uma fera aprisionada. Seus olhos vagando para um dos cantos notando de imediato um espelho.

Ele se dirigiu até o objeto, observando em seguida sua própria imagem, seu rosto pálido contorcido de ódio.

Ver-se daquela forma não o agradava nenhum pouco. Ele não era assim, ele não era tão legível.

_"Me desculpe, Malfoy, mas **meu** destino nunca foi te matar."_

E a nova lembrança o fez rugir furioso. Um novo impulso o assolou e ele socou a superfície prateada, fazendo-a trincar diante do golpe.

Ele sentiu os dedos latejarem de dor e por alguns instantes agradeceu a sensação.

Harry Potter estava errado, ele não podia estar certo, _podia_?

Draco nunca quisera lutar contra o próprio destino, por isso sempre seguira cegamente os caminhos que facilmente se abriam diante de si. E ele tinha certeza que um deles lhe guiava até um fim em que deveria duelar com Potter até a morte. Sempre se sentira seguro ao saber disso.

Mas agora havia aquela dúvida terrível.

Será que se enganara?

Será que lutar até o fim contra Harry Potter não era o que ele deveria fazer?

Aquilo não podia ser verdade, não conseguia engolir que vivera em função de um objetivo final que nunca de fato lhe fora destinado.

Ele odiava Potter, não odiava? Ele o queria morto, _certo_?

Então porque ele sentia aquele misto de alívio e conforto ao saber que o grifinório estava vivo? Porque misturada a sua raiva havia aquela sensação terrível de _felicidade_?

_"Ter que por um fim nisso... Apenas seria triste."_

Por Merlim, ele estava começando a soar como Potter.

Não era certo sentir-se feliz.

E pensando nisso começou a ficar desesperado. De alguma forma ele tinha que impedir que tudo caminhasse para um fim errado. Ele tinha que fugir dali, sair das garras de Potter, voltar para Voldemort, ficar mais forte, alimentar o próprio ódio e por fim matar o grifinório.

Dando-se conta de que agora tinha um objetivo, deu por perdida a própria varinha, supondo que Harry estava de posse da mesma.

Lembrando-se de repente que estava cativo, rapidamente deu-se conta do barulho que fizera ao sair quebrando um monte de coisas pelo quarto, e ficando em silêncio aguçou os ouvidos, tentando descobrir se aquilo despertara algum outro movimento na casa.

Ficou algum tempo parado no meio do quarto esperando que alguém entrasse pela única porta do recinto, mas nada disso aconteceu. Essa constatação o fez ter certeza de que estava sozinho naquele lugar.

_Será que Potter simplesmente me largou aqui?,_ cogitou indeciso. Mas logo abandonou a idéia. Não, Potter nunca faria isso, vai contra seus princípios.

Tomando então uma decisão rápida que ia contra as regras de prudência, ele dirigiu-se para a única saída do quarto e testou a maçaneta.

Estava destrancada.

Esgueirando-se para fora ele rapidamente avistou uma escada. Tentando ser o mais silencioso possível começou a descer os degraus. Já no andar debaixo parou mais uma vez tentando escutar algum movimento para decidir ou não se sua tentativa de fuga fora descoberta.

E mais uma vez nada.

Olhando para a porta principal da casa ele caminhou com pressa naquela direção, tentando abafar ao máo desta, tentando abafar o ml da casa ele caminhou com pressa na direçpara decidir o nna quebrando um monte de coisaximo possível o som dos próprios passos. Já ao lado da mesma ele olhou para o ela ainda indeciso. Havia uma chave na fechadura convidando-o a abri-la e ele por nenhum segundo hesitou em estender a mão para girá-la.

Mas antes que fizesse o mesmo com a maçaneta um som ecoou em seus ouvidos e ele parou por alguns segundos.

Aquele era um ruído de chuva.

Como que se atingido por um raio ele dirigiu-se de forma descuidada para a sala, afastando uma das cortinas que escondia a janela para olhar para o lado de fora.

Sobre o jardim, em frente à casa, dava para divisar uma imensa massa de pingos de água caindo de forma incansável sobre as plantas.

Não estava simplesmente chovendo, aquilo era uma tempestade. Draco sentiu como se realmente não tivesse sorte em sua vida.

Ponderando o que fazer ele viu que não tinha remédio, teria que sair correndo no meio daquele aguaceiro para procurar uma forma de escapar. Continuar esperando ali era algo que definitivamente não faria.

Por algum estranho motivo essa decisão não era baseada no medo de Potter lhe fazer algum mal, mas sim porque não sabia o que aconteceria se desse de cara novamente com o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele simplesmente não estava pronto para isso.

Aproveitando a visão do lado de fora, ele procurou discernir a vizinhança e não foi com nenhuma surpresa que constatou que a casa localizava-se em um lugar isolado, sem nenhum sinal de vida por perto, apenas um campo que parecia se estender até muito longe.

Suspirando e xingando Potter mentalmente por escolher um lugar tão ermo para usar como cativeiro, ele se virou e tornou mais uma vez a caminhar na direção da porta. Antes de alcançar a mesma ele deparou-se com um cabideiro recostado no corredor. Seus olhos pousaram imediatamente em uma capa e sem pensar muito ele a apanhou, agora apressando os passos.

Vestindo-a enquanto afundava as mãos no bolso para ver se tinha alguma sorte, ele apenas encontrou alguns biscoitos para coruja. Aquilo o fez praguejar. Porque demônios Potter andava com aquelas coisas nojentas no bolso?

E com um choque instantâneo ele viu que novamente fazia algo estranho, que já era a segunda vez que reconhecera o cheiro de Potter, só que agora em uma peça de roupa.

Sentindo uma vontade repentina de simplesmente tirar aquela maldita capa, ele se segurou, lembrando que iria andar na chuva e que qualquer coisa a disposição que pudesse mantê-lo aquecido era bem vinda. _Até mesmo _uma das peças de roupa de Harry Potter.

Finalmente pronto para aquela fuga estúpida, ele girou a maçaneta, recebendo na face uma lufada de ar frio carregada de respingos.

Estremeceu contrariado, seria uma longa caminhada.

Seus olhos percorreram por algum tempo o que via adiante. Um pedaço de nada coberto por uma cortina de água. Ele estava completamente perdido, não fazia a mínima idéia da onde estava e sem sua varinha...

Afastando as dúvidas sabia que deveria arriscar.

E foi quando já estava praticamente do lado de fora que ele ouviu um suave _poft!._

Aquilo o fez arregalar os olhos. Mantendo-se ainda de costa para o local da onde o som viera ele engoliu em seco. Não segurando a própria curiosidade virou o rosto para olhar. Mas não havia necessidade, ele já sabia o que encontraria.

Diante de si estava Harry Potter que acabara de aparatar.

Harry o encarou parecendo surpreso ao vê-lo desperto. Draco rapidamente se deu conta que o moreno não imaginara que ele iria acordar tão cedo.

Afastando isso com pressa da cabeça ele soube imediatamente o que precisava fazer e em menos de um segundo começou a correr.

Nunca em sua vida Draco imaginara que haveria um dia em que sairia correndo desesperado no meio de uma tempestade como aquela. Ele não conseguia ver nada, não sabia a onde estava pisando e mal saíra para aquele pé d'água e já se encontrava encharcado.

Por algum motivo seu coração estava bastante acelerado e ele sabia que não era por estar com medo de Potter, era por medo de que o rapaz o alcançasse.

Impondo mais força nas pernas ele tentou correr mais rápido, só que era difícil com todas aquelas roupas pesadas.

Ela imaginava se estava sendo seguido, mas não tinha tempo de olhar para trás, por isso quase tropeçou quando ouviu um grito.

- Malfoy, espere! - era Potter que obviamente o seguira naquela maldita chuva. - _Draco_!

Por alguns minutos ele permitiu-se ficar irritado. Se Potter achava que ele iria simplesmente parar e realmente _esperar _porque ele pedira, o grifinório era inocente demais.

Ele tentou aumentar ainda mais o ritmo, mas era impossível, mal correra por dez minutos e já estava cansado. Saber também que não fazia a mínima idéia para onde estava indo não ajudava em nada.

Ofegante ele sentiu um dos pés escorregar e tentou evitar a queda apoiando uma das mãos no chão.

- _Malfoy_! - escutou enquanto lutava para se erguer.

Notando rapidamente que capa o estava atrapalhando enquanto corria, voltou a se mover, despindo-a ao mesmo tempo e jogando-a de qualquer jeito no chão. Agradeceu o fato de ficar mais rápido sem aquele peso e continuou a avançar no meio da chuva.

Um raio cruzou o céu escuro, fazendo seu coração quase sair pela boca.

Como é que ele se metera naquela situação? Um Malfoy correndo no meio do nada com um Potter no encalço.

Era uma imagem trouxa demais para sua cabeça. E foi pensando nisso que teve um estalo. Ao contrário dele Potter tinha uma varinha.

Aquilo fez um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e ele imaginou quanto tempo demoraria para que o grifinório, no meio daquela situação, se desse conta disso e usasse magia como vantagem.

Mas ele não iria esperar por isso, continuaria correndo até onde pudesse, iria escapar de alguma forma. _Simplesmente iria_.

Só que não contara com o que aconteceu logo em seguida.

Certo de que mantinha uma distância de Potter, gritou surpreso quando sentiu alguém pular sobre si, derrubando-o no chão.

Infelizmente parecia que Harry era mais rápido do que ele, se tivesse tido tempo para refletir sobre isso, não ficaria nenhum pouco surpreso, o rapaz sempre vencia durante as partidas de quadribol exatamente por aquela rapidez.

Ele se debateu sentindo a própria bochecha raspar na terra, manchando-se de lama. Potter estava sobre si e usava o próprio peso para impedir que ele escapasse.

- Malfoy, pare de correr e me escute! - Harry gritou em meio ao barulho da chuva.

Um trovão novamente cruzou o céu e Draco, arranjando forças de um lugar desconhecido, depositou toda força que tinha nos braços, empurrando o corpo para cima.

O movimento pegou Harry de surpresa, fazendo-o escorregar para o lado, dando oportunidade para o sonserino se levantar.

- Nunca! - Draco gritou em resposta, afundando os dedos no chão enquanto lutava para se erguer e continuar correndo.

Mal ficara de pé Potter o puxou pelo calcanhar. Ele girou no ar, dessa vez caindo de costas, soltando um gemido de dor quando bateu a cabeça no chão.

Por alguns instantes ficou tonto, sentindo milhares de gotas caírem sobre seus olhos, fazendo-o piscar para enxergar.

Tentou erguer-se novamente só que Harry movera-se para cima de si e agora o segurava firmemente, as mãos empurrando seus ombros para baixo enquanto o resto do corpo imobilizava suas pernas.

- Demônios, Malfoy! Porque você tem que tornar tudo mais difícil do que já é? - Draco o ouviu gritar. Ele não conseguia ver a expressão do moreno, apenas enxergava a sombra de seus óculos que deveriam estar completamente embaçados.

- Saia de cima de mim, Potter. - o loiro respondeu, remexendo-se.

Harry impôs mais força nas mãos, segurando-o firme no lugar e Draco gritou de ódio.

- Você não pode simplesmente fugir, Malfoy, precisamos conversar.

- Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você, idiota. - gritou em resposta, sentindo que cada fibra de seu ser começava a se contrair de ódio. Ele tinha que encontrar uma forma de se desvencilhar de Harry e fugir.

- Nada? Você pode não querer falar nada, mas tem algumas coisas que você precisa escutar. - Harry vociferou, aproximando um pouco o rosto do de Draco para poder parar de gritar.

- Não quero escutar você, Potter. Nada que vem de você me interessa. - e dizendo isso Malfoy aproveitou a chance para jogar a cabeça para frente, acertando Harry em cheio, fazendo com que este o soltasse por causa da dor.

Draco aproveitou para empurrá-lo e dessa vez conseguiu ficar de pé. Harry rapidamente se recuperou e o imitou.

O sonserino rapidamente soube que não tinha sentido em sair correndo, aquilo não o levaria a nada e os dois ficariam naquela situação de gato e rato até que um desmaiasse de cansaço.

Decidindo que o mais inteligente era ficar e arrancar a varinha de Harry a força, ele encarou Potter com raiva.

Harry notou a mudança e se preparou. Logo Draco se lançou contra ele, tentando acertar-lhe um soco.

O grifinório desviou e tentou derrubá-lo, Malfoy previu o movimento e reagiu jogando-se para o lado.

Começaram a lutar de forma desenfreada, nenhum dos dois conseguindo acertar o outro.

- Malfoy, isso é ridículo. - Harry argumentou ofegante em meio à luta.

Draco não lhe deu atenção, continuando a tentar acerta-lo.

- Eu te odeio, Potter! - gritou sem motivo algum, começando a desabafar toda a raiva que sentia não só em golpes, mas também em palavras. - Você é um covarde, deveríamos ter terminado tudo isso há muito tempo, mas você preferiu fugir.

O argumento pareceu pegar Harry de surpresa, que se distraiu, dando chance para que Draco o acertasse com um soco no rosto.

O grifinório cambaleou um pouco para trás levando a mão na boca.

Malfoy o observou parado, tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto via satisfeito que um filete de sangue escorria dos lábios do moreno.

- Eu não fugi, Malfoy. - Harry respondeu, afastando a mão da boca, ignorando a dor. - É você quem sempre esteve fugindo.

Draco viu-se diante dos olhos verdes de Potter quando este ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. Era incrível que mesmo no meio daquela chuva ele fosse capaz de ver o brilho daquelas íris por detrás dos óculos.

Uma revolta emergiu no peito do sonserino, fazendo-o apertar os punhos ao lado do corpo.

- Fugindo? Sempre estive mais do que preparado para te enfrentar, para obedecer às ordens de Voldemort, para seguir os passos do meu pai. - retrucou aos berros. - E você chama isso de fugir? Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Potter! Você acha que a vida é como você quer, que tudo pode mudar porque você simplesmente deseja que as coisas sejam de outra forma!

Harry lançou-se para frente, pela primeira vez tentando realmente acertar Draco. Malfoy se desviou quase escorregando, enquanto o grifinório tentava socá-lo em meio a gritos.

- Se eu realmente tentasse fazer com que tudo fosse como quero, não haveria guerra Malfoy, eu não teria que ficar lutando que nem um idiota contra pessoas com quem me importo.

As últimas palavras fizeram com que Draco desconcentra-se e num movimento rápido para trás ele perdeu o balanço de uma das pernas, isso evitou que ele recebesse um dos golpes de Harry.

- Ninguém mandou você sonhar demais, Potter. - ele comentou com maldade.

Aquilo pareceu fazer o moreno despertar de alguma coisa.

- É.

Foi a única resposta que Draco recebeu, e a falta de reação para a provocação não o deixou satisfeito.

- A verdade dói, não é mesmo? - provocou, buscando na mente tudo o que pudesse usar agora contra o grifinório. - Eu pensei que você tivesse compreendido o significado da palavra destino, Potter. Fui até um idiota achando que como eu, você fosse uma das poucas pessoas que não passa a vida inteira tentando fugir do que é para ser. Mas agora não estou nenhum pouco surpreso em descobrir que você é como todo o resto.

Harry o olhou, pensando no que acabara de escutar. Draco respirava com força, uma estranha adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo.

- Eu sigo meu destino. - Harry finalmente respondeu, sem se mover um milímetro.

Aquilo enfureceu Draco.

- Então porque você não me matou quando pôde, Potter? - o sonserino gritou avançando na direção do rapaz, agarrando-o pelo colarinho enquanto começava a balançá-lo.

Nada ali fazia sentindo. Draco não entendia como tudo acabara chegando naquela situação. Ele e Harry discutindo debaixo de uma chuva sobre coisas que geralmente permaneciam no recanto mais profundo da mente das pessoas.

Potter pareceu nenhum pouco abalado com a força com que Draco apertava sua roupa e muito menos com a raiva impressa em sua face.

- Eu já disse, não disse? - aquelas palavras por algum estranho motivo fez o coração de Draco dar um solavanco. - Meu destino nunca foi te matar.

Algo no sonserino começava a escurecer, como se alguém começasse a deixá-lo entorpecido, como se ele estivesse perdido.

- Mas nós somos inimigos... - foi tudo o que Malfoy conseguiu responder e ele sentiu-se estúpido porque deveria ser a milésima vez que ele usava aquilo como argumento para as falas infundadas de Potter.

Harry o olhou com cuidado por alguns minutos, parecendo refletir sobre o que diria. Draco o viu suspirar e o que chegou aos seus ouvidos o fez ter ganas de rir.

- Não, Draco, nós não somos inimigos.

Malfoy ficou histérico, os olhos arregalados, como se parte de seu mundo começasse a desmoronar carregando-o para algum lugar alienígena.

- Não? Como não? Todos estes anos, todas as brigas, discussões. Como você pode dizer que não? - e ele falava sem parar, como se sua boca tivesse criado vida própria. - Como não somos inimigos? Eu te odeio desde criança, eu sempre quis te derrotar, sempre fomos opostos, sempre-

- Draco - Harry o interrompeu cansado, segurando suas mãos e desgarrando-as de suas vestes.

O sonserino puxou as mãos para os lados do corpo, ainda abismado.

- Eu não entendo. - o loiro falou em um fio de voz, os cabelos molhados escorrendo ao redor de seu rosto, alguns fios bagunçados pregados em sua testa.

Harry o olhou parecendo preocupado e Draco ficou assustado com a expressão que viu no rosto do rapaz. Ninguém nunca o olhara daquela forma. Não era uma simples preocupação, havia mais ali, mais do que ele algum dia chegara ver alguém demonstrar para si.

- Me desculpe, eu não posso ser seu inimigo ao mesmo tempo em que sinto outras coisas completamente diferentes por você.

Malfoy comprimiu os lábios, apertando os olhos, sentindo o estado de choque ser varrido novamente pela raiva.

- Coisas diferentes? O que há de diferente em ódio e-

- Eu não de odeio, Draco. - Harry o interrompeu, falando em um tom de quem se desculpa.

- Para de me chamar pelo primeiro nome. - o sonserino gritou em resposta, tendo raiva, dúvida, medo, desespero... tudo isso se misturando em sua cabeça e o deixando tonto.

- Draco - Harry disse, desafiando-o.

- Eu já disse para-

- Draco - Harry novamente o interrompeu.

Malfoy ergueu o punho para acertá-lo, mas o grifinório o segurou na metade do caminho.

- Draco, Draco, Draco - Harry repetiu como uma criança teimosa, aproximando-se do sonserino ao mesmo tempo em que fazia isso.

O loiro tentou puxar o braço, sentindo-se subitamente violado. Mas Potter o segurou com firmeza, impedindo que ele se afastasse.

- Você sempre foi um idiota, Potter. - Malfoy comentou, tentando distraí-lo, provocá-lo, qualquer coisa. - Parece uma criança mimada, não importa o quanto eu tente vê-lo por outro ângulo.

Harry apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, agora muito perto.

- Essa é uma das poucas coisas que temos em comum então. - respondeu em um sussurro, fazendo Draco reparar na pouca distância que havia entre suas faces.

À medida que Harry se aproximava ele não conseguia se afastar, era como se algo fizesse com que ele se mantivesse imóvel, esperando o que quer que fosse acontecer. Uma curiosidade mórbida o consumia, mas lá no fundo ele sabia a onde aquilo tudo iria chegar.

Em pouco segundos sentiu a respiração de Potter se chocar contra a sua. O grifinório mantinha os olhos fixos nos seus, como se o desafiasse a fazer algum movimento para evitar aquilo, mas Draco por mais que achasse errado não queria evitar nada.

Quando por alguns instantes Harry desviou os olhos para sua boca pálida, ele deu-se conta, chocado, qual realmente era seu destino.

E ele teria caído de joelhos ao saber o quão errado estivera por todos aqueles anos, se por um instante rápido Potter não tivesse passado os braços por sua cintura enquanto finalmente o beijava.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Meio gigantesca essa parte, né? Bem, não sei se ficou boa, ou bem estruturada por isso irei esperar pela opinião de vocês. Huahua._

_Por favor leiam e comentem._

* * *

**Resposta as reviews:**

** : **_Como você pôde ver, os dois vão engatar um romance. E que ao contrário do que o pobre Draco imaginava, o destino que ele sempre achou que era o certo, na verdade era outro. _

_Como será que é sentir isso, nem imagino, principalmente se o 'novo' destino seja se apaixonar pela pessoa que você deveria odiar. _

_Mas a idéia realmente é essa, mostrar que mesmo que Draco esteja disposto a não lutar contra coisas que já considera decididas, ele acaba tendo que assumir que seu futuro é um e que precisa seguir adiante com isso. _

_Mas e se ele assumir errado, como fica? Agora que vem a parte mais difícil, conviver com isso, porque aceitar é algo muito simples se comparado a enfrentar a decisão de não lutar, por todos os dias de sua vida, contra algo oposto ao que acreditava._

_Quanto aos outros comentários..._

_A parte do sonho em que Harry mostra estar chorando pela morte de Draco era uma das etapas que ele enfrentou até se dar conta que não tinha mais vontade de lutar contra o sonserino. Ele deixou que Malfoy tivesse acesso a isso na esperança que fosse ter o mesmo efeito que teve nele. E de fato teve, e se Draco não estivesse tão convicto de toda essa coisa de 'eternamente inimigos', teria reparado que se fosse o contrário, que se fosse Harry quem estivesse morto, ele teria reagido da mesma forma._

_Eu fiz a fic baseada nos pensamentos de Draco, mas Harry enquanto ia de encontro ao loiro, passava também por uma série de conflitos tão ou até mais difíceis que Malfoy. A beleza da idéia é perceber que Harry sempre foi mais flexível que Draco, e que embora estivesse disposto a não lutar contra o que lhe era reservado, sempre questionava o caminho que deveria seguir._

_É algo delicado, não acha? Estar disposto a enfrentar o que precisa, desde que antes todas as perguntas sobre se isso é realmente o certo sejam respondidas._

_Talvez essa seja a maior diferença entre os dois. Draco sempre foi muito ávido em assumir as coisas da forma mais fácil. Odiar Harry era mais fácil que amá-lo. Já Harry sempre buscou fazer o certo, e amar Draco era mais correto que se deixar levar pelo ódio._

_E no fim chegamos à teoria de que os opostos se atraem._

_E agora, darei dicas com relação a sua súplica para não matar nem Harry nem Draco com uma pergunta:_

_O mundo vive em constante equilíbrio, portanto o mal não pode viver sem o bem para a balança não pender._

_Partindo disso opostos não vivem separados. Draco não vive sem Harry e Harry não vive sem Draco._

_O que isso então levaria Draco a fazer e principalmente, qual seria o resultado dessa resolução?_

_A resposta é a terceira parte da história. Maldade, né? Hehehe._

_Bem, obrigada pela leitura. Fico feliz que tenha compreendido a mensagem que tentei passar._

_Afinal nada é tão simples neste mundo, certo?_

_Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e por favor continue comentando._

** Srta. Kinomoto: **_Harry ainda está no controle como você pode ver, ahauhaua! Tudo isso porque Draco é teimoso demais para ver que as coisas não permanecem eternamente imutável, principalmente sentimentos. Mas se prepare que na próxima parte o loiro tentara ter sua parcela de decisões no relacionamento que acabará desenvolvendo com Harry._

_Obrigada por ler, e espero que tenha se divertido com essa segunda parte._

_Continue comentando._

** Ninaa-chan: **_Não posso dizer se irei matar ou não um dos dois ahuaha. Isso você verá será uma resposta das conseqüências do que irá acontecer depois que os dois começarem a ficar juntos._

_Quanto ao Harry que descrevi, a idéia foi fazer um personagem mais maduro, afinal acho que um dos principais erros da Rowling no livro foi se esquecer que Harry mais do que todo mundo foi o que mais amadureceu, principalmente com relação a sentimentos, sofrimento, batalhas e tudo mais. Não sei se é apenas minha impressão, mas J.K. perdeu o fio da meada a partir do terceiro livro. Os personagens envelhecem a cada novo ano em Hogwarts, então tanto a forma como ela escreve quanto as reações de Harry no quinto, sexto e sétimo livro deveriam ser diferentes. Este é um dos principais motivos para eu não ter concordado com o fim dado a série. Mas esta é minha opinião, diversas pessoas acham o inverso, vai de cada um._

_Mas acabou que meu Harry saiu um resultado de tudo o que eu queria ter lido da Rowling. Um menino que cresceu para ser um homem que vê toda sua vida se desenrolar de uma forma cada vez mais complicadas, alguém acostumado com o imprevisível e pronto para aceitar por exemplo que está destinado a amar um inimigo. Nada em Harry é ordinário, então seu destino não pode seguir essa linha comum. Hehe. E sua personalidade deve ser igualmente diferente, um dos pontos chaves que gosto de sempre lembrar. Um menino que luta contra as trevas desde seus onze/doze anos tem que perder características como impulsividade extrema, descontrole entre outras coisas. Ninguém que nasceu e cresceu em guerra sobrevive muito tempo sendo um disparate._

_Mas é isso. Eu vou comentar a parte do Blaize na terceira parte, não se preocupe, ok?_

_Obrigada por ter gostado e comentado, continue acompanhando._

** Ed Gyllenhaal: **_Ei, Draco também é poderoso, mais poderoso até mesmo que Harry. Huahua. Na realidade eles são iguais nesse sentido, afinal não haveria equilíbrio se um oposto fosse mais forte que o outro certo?_

_Bem, fico feliz que tenha gostado da história._

_Por favor continue acompanhando e comentando._

** ... Makie ...: **_Up!_

_Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto do outro._

_Obrigada pela review e continue comentando._

** Lithos of Lion: **_Ah, antes de mais nada valeu pelo toque com relação ao 'premunição'. É o mal do 'internetês'. Hihihi._

_Sim, a viagem às memórias foi uma das maneiras que encontrei de colocar Harry e Draco bem íntimos de uma forma meio brusca, a outra seria encontros seguidos de mais encontros e discussões bobas, mas seria uma solução demorada demais para personagens tão impulsivos, não acha?_

_Daí a idéia das memórias. Em uma análise mais profunda podemos dizer que invadir as lembranças e pensamentos um do outro foi mais importante do que se eles tivessem feito sexo. Principalmente porque isso começou a fazer o muro de convicção do Draco ruir para dar espaço a dúvidas, milhares delas na realidade. Huahuaha._

_Bem, obrigada novamente e continue comentando e acompanhando._


	3. Parte Três: Me Deixe em Paz

**Nota da Autora:**_ Primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora. Essa terceira parte já se encontrava pronta aqui no meu computador, mas de uma hora para a outra resolvi mudar alguns fatos antes de posta-la. Com isso a fanfic acabou crescendo um pouco mais que deveria e tive que reparti-la. :d_

_Outro detalhe que quero deixar bem claro, é que esta nova parte abandonou o ar introdutório dos dois primeiros capítulos, iniciando uma fase mais ativa que tem como intuito se adequar ao ritmo diário das novas vidas de Draco e Harry. Portanto, não fiquem chocados com as mudanças._

_Quanto a possíveis erros ortográficos e de coesão, já aviso que não tive tempo de fazer nenhuma revisão caprichada deste capítulo. Logo, logo minha querida amiga e beta, Dollua, irá relê-lo, corrigindo essas imperfeições. Portanto me perdoem pelos absurdos que possam vir a encontrar._

_Aproveitem à história!_

**Aviso: **_Este capítulo contém lemon. Portanto se você é cardiopata ou tem síndrome homofóbica, saia imediatamente desta página. _

* * *

**O Peso do Destino**

**Terceira Parte – Me Deixe em Paz  
**

* * *

Naquela noite, quando Harry o beijou, foi como se alguém acendesse dentro dele uma chama que ele nunca soubera possuir.

Por vários minutos permanecera rígido, chocado com tudo, principalmente porque a idéia de odiar Potter começava a deixar de ser tão atraente. Enxergar isso o tornava um boneco frágil, sensível, e não havia como ele se esconder, estava tudo escancarado para que Harry visse.

Recapitulando os encontros estranhos que tivera com o grifinório, todos os _'seqüestros'_, notou o quão inocente fora. Harry sempre lhe dera pistas do que se passava por sua cabeça e ainda havia aquela misteriosa visão dele morto, fora praticamente uma declaração do quanto seus sentimentos eram distintos daquela idéia fixa de ódio que ele carregava.

Draco temia, temia o que poderia acontecer de agora em diante.

Era pensando em tudo isso que ele continuava ali, estático, debaixo daquela chuva, no meio do nada.

E Harry ainda o beijava sem parar, como se o mundo fosse acabar em alguns minutos.

Mas ele estava muito chocado para sequer se mover.

Estava com muito _medo_.

Tinha medo de que não conseguisse se importar e muito menos amar Harry Potter da mesma forma com que este parecia amá-lo. Por mais cruel que sua natureza fosse, ele não seria capaz de brincar com algo tão importante.

Mas ainda pior que isso, tinha medo do inverso, não gostava de imaginar o que aconteceria se começasse a amar Potter mais do que a si mesmo. Se começasse a depender de um sentimento que para si era tão _não natural._

O que faria se isso acabasse destruindo-o mais cedo ou mais tarde? Nunca experimentara aquilo, o que ele deveria esperar disso tudo?

A verdade era que ele se sentia perdido na fina linha entre o amor e o ódio. Já não sabia mais de que lado estava, e estar sendo beijado por Potter não ajudava muito.

Como se estivesse despertando lentamente daquele estado letárgico, ele sentiu que o moreno afastava-se de leve. Suas mãos haviam subido com suavidade por suas costas, sem que Draco notasse, e agora estavam pousadas respectivamente em sua bochecha e pescoço.

Pela primeira vez Malfoy realmente viu o rosto de Harry, viu as marcas no canto de seus olhos, o formato delicado de seu nariz e foi apenas nestes pequenos detalhes que ele conseguiu se concentrar, voltando a se perder, mantendo-se parado enquanto o grifinório inclinava-se novamente para beijá-lo.

Era como se estivesse mergulhando em uma piscina, vendo tudo se mover de forma pesada. Seu corpo continuava a afundar, arrastando-o para baixo, fazendo-o ir cada vez mais fundo, até o limite de sua consciência.

Mas ele ainda sentia os lábios do moreno sobre os seus, sentia Harry pressionar a mão contra sua nuca, sentia a própria boca ser invadida com cuidado, como se o bruxo temesse feri-lo.

E no fundo sabia que tinha que reagir. Empurrá-lo, beijá-lo de volta, _qualquer coisa_, e não ficar ali, parado, simplesmente observando Harry enquanto era beijado.

Só que ainda assim, com toda a sua alma, ele estava atraído por aquela expressão amorosa na face de Potter, uma expressão que só conseguia vislumbrar no instante em que este afastava de leve a boca, mudando a posição do rosto para tornar a beijá-lo.

Aquilo era um afago para seu coração, como se de tudo o que escutara, vira e presenciara, aquela fosse a prova máxima de que nada fora uma grande mentira.

Começando a ver que não poderia ficar daquela forma para sempre, Draco piscou os olhos, percebendo que respirava com certa dificuldade. Era como se tivesse se desligado completamente de seu próprio corpo e agora retornasse a realidade.

Seus braços se moveram antes mesmo que ele pensasse, e sobre a água pesada da chuva ele encontrou as mãos de Harry em seu pescoço e nuca, puxando-as para afastá-las de si.

Potter pareceu dar-se conta do que acontecia e interrompeu o beijo para encará-lo, como se perguntasse o porquê daquilo, o que aconteceria, como ele reagiria.

Eram tantas perguntas em apenas um olhar que Draco só conseguiu escapar abaixando os olhos.

Não era capaz de responder de imediato nem metade delas. Estava mais perdido que tudo, não conseguia definir o que deveria fazer, por onde começar e quando tudo aquilo chegaria a um fim.

E foi dessa forma que empurrou as mãos de Harry para longe de si, evitando contato visual e buscando em algum lugar algo, _qualquer_ coisa que servisse como resposta.

- Draco? – ouviu o grifinório chamá-lo, a voz soando levemente preocupada.

Respirando fundo ele decidiu encarar o moreno de frente e tendo isso em mente ergueu o rosto, ficando com os olhos na altura dos de Harry.

Aquilo pareceu deixar Potter aliviado, como se fosse uma das inúmeras respostas que precisava.

- Ainda estamos no meio de um temporal. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, notando pela primeira vez o quanto Harry mexia com ele.

Ele queria se chutar. _Ainda estamos no meio de um temporal?_ Não havia algo mais ridículo para se falar? Porque não dissera um: _Fique longe de mim amante de trouxas_, ou quem sabe, _Vá para o inferno, Potter!_

Francamente, o que havia de errado com ele?

Mas o grifinório pareceu ter um estalo ao se dar conta de que eles realmente continuavam sem necessidade no meio daquela tempestade e mal dando tempo para Malfoy registrar o que acontecia, enfiou uma das mãos no bolso, passando em seguida um braço pela cintura de Draco, murmurando bem depressa:

**_- _**_Aparatar!_

O loiro rapidamente sentiu a estranha sensação de ser transportado através do espaço. Talvez fosse por toda aquela confusão em sua cabeça ou até mesmo por ter ficado tanto tempo na chuva, mas no exato instante em que ele e Harry apareceram no corredor da casa que haviam abandonado, ele teve que se amparar no grifinório.

Potter foi pego de surpresa pelo gesto, dando uns passos para trás até encontrar um apoio na parede. Draco tinha a mão em seu ombro estando levemente inclinado para frente.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou não sabendo mais o que dizer, jogando o corpo um pouco para frente. Draco parecia que estava prestes a vomitar.

Malfoy achou aquilo irônico.

Bem, como é que ele estaria bem depois de tudo aquilo?

Como Potter tinha coragem de perguntar algo assim logo depois de destruir, com apenas um gesto – _um mísero gesto_ - tudo o que ele acreditava?

Ele definitivamente não estava bem. Sentia-se um completo idiota, não compreendia como tudo chegara _naquilo_, e o pior era saber que não tinha a convicção necessária para agir da forma correta.

Sim, agir da forma correta, nocautear Potter, roubar sua varinha e fugir. Este fora o plano desde o início, certo? Mas agora fora tudo por água abaixo.

Harry notou a demora do loiro para responder e tornou a chamá-lo.

- Draco?

Malfoy ergueu os olhos para ver a expressão preocupada do grifinório, aquilo o enervou. Ele não aparentava estar tão mal, certo?

Era ridículo, ele desejava tanto que aquilo não fosse nada mais do que uma brincadeira idiota do rapaz. Queria tanto erguer os olhos e ao em vez de encontrar preocupação nas íris verdes, se deparar com deboche, escárnio... sentimentos com os quais ele estava acostumado a lidar.

- O que é, Potter? Nunca viu ninguém ficar tonto depois de aparatar? – finalmente manejou uma resposta, percebendo surpreso que Harry piscou os olhos confusos com sua súbita brutalidade.

Maldição, _até ele_ estava se estranhando.

Ser mal educado com Potter não era nenhuma novidade para ele, mas agir dessa forma por descontrole, por ter perdido o tato com as próprias emoções era algo que não conseguia tragar.

- Hum... eu só pensei –

Mas ele o interrompeu, um rompante sentimental escapando de seus lábios.

- Não, você não pensou. Você, _Potter_, nunca pensa. – respondeu pelo moreno, dando-se conta logo em seguida que tinha a mão apoiada no ombro de Harry, retirando-a imediatamente.

Aquele gesto pareceu ferir o grifinório de alguma forma, como se Draco o tivesse rejeitado abertamente, mas Malfoy não conhecia outra forma de agir. E foi por isso que se virou de costas, evitando encarar a expressão machucada do bruxo.

O que ele poderia fazer? Estava tudo tão incômodo e confuso em sua cabeça, principalmente após aquele beijo.

Ele sabia que se importava com Harry, isso era algo que não podia negar, aquele aperto no peito ao ver como o rapaz ficara com a sua atitude brusca fora uma prova disso.

Só que, será que havia mais?

Havia algum resquício de atração, paixão, _amor_?

Não conseguia definir ainda, por mais que pensasse e sua mente repassasse as diversas lembranças de brigas, discussões... Será que existia algo mais entre eles?

E o beijo, o que poderia dizer sobre o beijo?

Pensando nisso levou uma das mãos aos lábios, parecendo uma criança encabulada com o que sentia.

Harry, atrás de si, ainda mantinha-se imóvel, como se aguardasse alguma explosão de ódio, gritos e insultos.

Mas nada disso viria. Draco estava concentrado tentando se lembrar das sensações provocadas pelo beijo partilhado com Harry.

Ele _definitivamente gostara_, mesmo que não tivesse tido a capacidade de retribuir.

Fora um gesto tão íntimo e carinhoso, algo que nunca recebera e que se pensasse bem não desejava abrir mão.

Essa revelação o fez ficar ainda mais confuso.

Ele não deveria estar confuso com nada, não é mesmo? Era um Malfoy, seu destino era...

Mas Potter dissera que aquele não era o destino deles.

Potter também dissera que eles não eram inimigos...

Potter...

_Harry_...

Harry dissera tantas coisas e ele agora enxergava que, indiscutivelmente, ele _queria acreditar nelas_.

Pensar nisso o fez arregalar os olhos, ficando sobressaltado, e um súbito calor começou a tomar conta de seu corpo, uma sensação diferente dos sentimentos que sempre estivera acostumado a ter. Não era ódio, nem raiva, nem decepção.

Era uma onda ardente de paixão misturada com desejo e confusão.

Ele não sabia controlar isso, não sabia manejar.

E antes mesmo que pudesse racionalizar por mais alguns segundos, ele se viu contornando e caminhando firme na direção do moreno.

O grifinório ficou surpreso com o súbito movimento, esperando ser agredido pelo loiro, mas nunca imaginara o que se seguiu.

Draco nunca fora uma pessoa de seguir impulsos como aquele, na realidade _nunca_ antes tivera impulsos como aquele. E evitando continuar pensando, ele simplesmente agarrou Harry com ambas as mãos em suas bochechas, puxando-o para um beijo quase violento.

Potter, pego de surpresa, deixou escapar uma pequena exclamação, quase caindo para frente quando Draco o puxou para si, massacrando o lábio de ambos em um contato sedento.

A falta de preparo dos dois para aquilo logo foi equilibrada e Malfoy viu-se ser abraçado por um Harry parecendo muito satisfeito.

Permitindo-se perder ainda mais o controle, clamou o domínio daquela situação e empurrou Potter com o corpo contra a parede, fazendo com que eles se chocassem um contra o outro com força.

Harry pareceu não ligar para isso, estava concentrado demais em movimentar os próprios lábios e aprofundar o beijo.

Draco também estava perdido naqueles gestos e reações. Nunca beijara ninguém daquela forma, era algo violento, um desespero estranho em arrancar de Potter tudo o que pudesse.

Enquanto Harry acariciava seus cabelos e soltava curtos suspiros entre o beijo, ele não conseguia parar de reparar no perfume suave que o moreno desprendia, muito menos na textura macia daqueles lábios sobre os seus.

Eram sensações muito fortes instigando-o a abraçar tudo aquilo com o próprio corpo, obrigando-o a se apertar com força contra o grifinório, aproveitando a parede como um apoio para que pudesse, de alguma forma, captar com todos os sentidos tudo aquilo que Potter era capaz de lhe oferecer.

Ele se lembraria desse dia, mesmo depois de muito tempo, porque era um marco em sua vida. A partir do instante em que se permitira deixar levar por aquela paixão absurda, passara também a nunca mais se reconhecer enquanto estava com Harry. Era como se o grifinório arrancasse dele tudo o que, por todos estes anos, ele tentara esconder.

E enquanto se atracavam de forma insana, tentando com dificuldade abrir alguns botões e zíperes, eles caminhavam às apalpadelas em direção a um dos quartos. Draco perdera por completo todo o senso de certo e errado e agora se deixava guiar por aquele novo prazer, era como se aquilo tivesse sido desde início predestinado para ser o futuro deles.

Ele _desejava_ o homem que Potter era.

Ele _queria_ tudo o que Potter tinha a oferecer.

Harry Potter por fim sempre fora só dele.

E foi neste dia que Draco finalmente aprendeu o tamanho do poder que o menino-que-sobreviveu tinha sobre seu destino.

**_

* * *

  
_**

Draco acordou com um suave farfalhar de pálpebras.

Nunca em toda sua vida tivera um despertar tão tranqüilo. Aquela era a primeira vez que abria os olhos na mais completa paz, sem ser acometido por alguma estranha sensação de perigo ou temor.

Sentia-se confortável e isso era intrigante.

Obrigando todos os sentidos de seu corpo a trabalhar, começou rapidamente a se adaptar ao ambiente, ficando impressionado com a claridade que adentrava pela janela.

Os quartos da mansão Malfoy, desde o início dos tempos, foram usualmente escuros, sendo que qualquer raio de luz era prontamente barrado por pesadas cortinas verdes. Portanto despertar em um ambiente tão claro acabou sendo meio que um choque, e ele mal conseguiu conter as lágrimas que escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos.

Suspirando de leve, tentou mudar de posição, percebendo imediatamente que alguém o envolvia pela cintura enquanto enroscava as pernas entre as suas.

Aquilo o fez arregalar os olhos, fazendo-o ficar subitamente em alerta. Memórias da noite passada atingiram sua mente em um rompante e ele teve que se segurar para não grunhir devido a uma repentina dor de cabeça.

Prendendo a respiração por alguns instantes, torceu de leve o pescoço tentando imaginar o grau de proximidade entre ele e Harry. Vendo que sua tentativa de visualização acabaria sendo infrutífera, contentou-se em imaginar o quão grave estava a situação, amaldiçoando o grifinório ao se dar conta de que cada pedaço de sua pele pegava fogo ao entrar em contato com a de Potter.

Desesperado e piscando um pouco os olhos, conseguiu discernir de leve, com o canto dos olhos, a face tranqüila e adormecida do grifinório.

Sentiu-se como uma presa encurralada. Como é que faria para se desprender de Potter sem acordá-lo?

Mas o pânico que sentia para sair daquela situação antes do moreno acordar era forte demais, impedindo que ele simplesmente ficasse ali deitado sem fazer nada.

Antes mesmo que pensasse no que fazia, remexeu-se de forma tentativa, arrepiando-se cada vez que roçava alguma parte do corpo contra a pele suave do moreno. Tentando ignorar aquele aperto na garganta e o misto de sensações prazerosas que começavam a invadir sua mente, ficou aliviado ao notar que Harry mal se movera.

Afastando com cuidado o braço pousado sobre sua cintura, fez um esforço sobre-humano para movimentar as próprias pernas.

Por cinco minutos lutou contra si mesmo para ser o mais silencioso e gatuno possível. Quando finalmente se viu de pé ao lado da cama, permitiu-se respirar com liberdade.

Estava um pouco trêmulo, não sabia se era pelo esforço ou por estar finalmente tomando consciência do que acabara de fazer, mas se esforçou para ignorar essas reflexões ao máximo possível para seguir em frente e sair daquele maldito lugar o quanto antes.

Sobre a cama Harry se remexeu um pouco e puxando um dos lençóis enquanto franzia o cenho de leve, ainda adormecido, se espichou para abraçar o travesseiro que Draco estivera usando para apoiar a cabeça.

Malfoy observou a cena como se estivesse enfeitiçado. Algo em Harry parecia ser incrivelmente irresistível. Tinha ganas de desistir daquela nova fuga para voltar para os braços do moreno, mas estava confuso demais, precisava de um tempo para pensar, rever tudo aquilo, tomar decisões.

Fazendo disso um mantra, começou a procurar pelas próprias peças de roupa que se encontravam incomodamente espalhadas pelo quarto.

Em poucos instantes já se encontrava semi-vestido, e agora tentava ao máximo alisar a própria camiseta, dando-se finalmente por vencido ao notar que esta estava sem grande parte dos botões.

Permitiu-se fazer uma careta ao lembrar de que fora Harry o responsável por tamanho ultraje. Lembrar do grifinório agarrado a sua roupa fez com que sua mente seguisse uma rápida linha de pensamento em direção a uma série de imagens sexualmente promissoras.

Corando de leve e tentando evitar o súbito rompante de memórias, Draco finalmente saiu do quarto, tomando um extremo cuidado ao fechar a porta atrás de si. Alcançando a escada que dava para o primeiro andar, ele se viu descendo-a pulando de dois em dois degraus, atingindo logo em seguida o andar térreo, ficando parado como um idiota no meio do corredor da casa.

Ele estava simplesmente perdido. De fato planejava sair daquele lugar o quanto antes, mas se arriscar novamente no campo infindável que rodeava o terreno era uma opção inviável.

Irritado com a situação, começou a passear pelos cômodos, os olhos fixos no chão enquanto tentava encontrar alguma saída.

Entrando distraído em uma das salas, ele subitamente ficou surpreso ao se deparar do nada com uma lareira. Aquilo fez com que sua garganta ficasse entalada com um sentimento estranho de indignação.

Como diabos ele não percebera na noite passada que havia uma lareira na casa? Como pudera deixar passar um detalhe tão importante?

Tomado agora por uma energia que não sabia possuir, um misto de fúria por sua falta de atenção com frustração por estar preso naquele lugar, ele começou a buscar em todos os cantos, imagináveis e inimagináveis, por alguma milagrosa porção de pó de Flu.

Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios pálidos quando finalmente se deparou com um inocente vaso de planta num dos lados mais escuros da sala.

Potter acabara de provar o quão obtuso era, transformar aquela casa em um cárcere sem antes tomar precauções tão primárias era burrice.

Mas Harry Potter não era um comensal, certo?

Como é que o cabeça de vento poderia ser capaz de realizar coisas tão naturais como aquela?

Seria até irônico se o assunto _'como fazer prisioneiros em sua própria casa'_ tivesse algum dia sido objeto de estudo do menino-que-sobreviveu na escola de aurores.

E transformando isso em uma piada pessoal para distrair outros tipos de pensamentos, ele afundou as mãos no vaso, caminhado na direção da lareira sem olhar para trás.

Antes de arremessar o pó na alcova, ele ficou paralisado por alguns instantes, lembrando-se subitamente que Harry acordaria sozinho.

Aquilo o fez grunhir cansado.

Potter o enfeitiçara, o seqüestrara, o beijara, o seduzira...

E como se isso não tivesse sido o bastante, ele estava começando a ficar igual a um miserável torrão de açúcar. Ele estava começando a ficar com medo de que a qualquer momento fosse derreter, com medo de se deixar levar pelas mudas promessas de Harry.

Tentando não se lembrar do grifinório, ele se fixou na idéia de sair dali para poder refletir e provavelmente nunca mais voltar. Respirando fundo, finalmente jogou o pó de Flu para frente, em uma única lufada, murmurando _Travessa do Tranco _entre dentes.

Antes de adentrar nas chamas verdes, permitiu-se um último olhar para trás, e enquantof seu corpo era tragado pela gravidade, um único pensamento ecoou por sua mente.

_Maldição, Potter!_

**_

* * *

  
_**

A primeira coisa que Draco fez ao chegar em casa foi dormir por várias horas, tentando de alguma forma esquecer o que se passara.

Os dias que se seguiram foram gastos em evitar qualquer espécie de lembrança que envolvesse ele e Harry naquela casa miserável.

A sensação de culpa por ter abandonado o grifinório após terem dormido juntos diminuía aos poucos, e logo uma convicção de que sua atitude fora acertada permitia que ele respirasse em paz.

Retornar para debaixo das asas de Lord Voldemort provou ser uma atitude trabalhosa e sua reputação, que já não andava tão boa, piorou mais ainda quando algum engraçadinho começou a espalhar para todos os comensais que ele havia tentado fugir para o exterior com alguma prostituta.

De todas as formas, ele agradecia a própria sorte pelo Lord das Trevas ter estado distraído nos últimos dias com alguns problemas relacionados à Ordem da Fênix, isso acabou contribuindo para que seu sumiço passasse desapercebido.

Belatrix Lestrange, entretanto, não se deixara levar pelas novidades, só que mesmo assim não lhe dirigiu a palavra durante os últimos dias de sua estadia em Londres. A ex-Black não era tola, provavelmente supunha que Draco desaparecera por vergonha de ter perdido para Potter. E mesmo estando revoltado com tamanha estapafúrdia, Malfoy agradecia ao fato da bruxa nem imaginar o que realmente acontecera.

Outro problema que rapidamente se transformou em uma catástrofe foi o fato de Draco não ter recuperado a própria varinha.

No mesmo dia em que retornara para 'o mundo', ele tomara o cuidado de adquirir uma nova através do mercado negro. Porém um artefato mágico de segunda nunca era capaz de substituir o original, e acabava sendo praticamente impossível obter resultados aceitáveis com aquele pedaço imprestável de madeira.

Mas seu orgulho era grande demais para que ele tivesse a capacidade de procurar por Potter para exigir de volta o que lhe pertencia, mesmo porque entrar em contato com o grifinório seria ter que encarar tudo o que ele, nos últimos dias, estivera tentando superar e esquecer.

Assim sua vida se transformou em um verdadeiro inferno e ele se viu obrigado a evitar missões importantes enquanto tentava controlar a própria magia com aquela maldita varinha, sempre falhando ou perdendo o controle do feitiço. Em menos de uma semana ele já queimara metade do próprio quarto, não conseguira aparatar corretamente e fora taxado de ridículo por falhar em estuporar um simples civil.

Resumindo, ele odiava Harry Potter e finalmente tinha motivos para não pensar sentimentalmente ou sexualmente no grifinório.

Mas lá no fundo, no recanto mais esquecido de sua mente, havia aquela vozinha irritante e lamuriosa que questionava como Potter estava, porque o maldito não tentara entrar em contato com ele e se a noite que passaram juntos significara alguma coisa.

Essa voz costumava ficar bem alta quando ele se encontrava sozinho, observando a paisagem através da janela de seu quarto.

Draco se considerava um completo idiota por isso. Ele queria acreditar que dormir com Harry não fora nada, apenas um pequeno deslize, mas o menino-que-sobreviveu não era uma pessoa qualquer. Aquilo tivera um significado profundo e provavelmente geraria um efeito indesejado.

Na realidade já estava gerando.

Draco estava começando a se importar e _sentir falta_ de Potter, mesmo que por breves instantes, mesmo que depois voltasse a amaldiçoá-lo com todas as forças.

Ele não era alguém que lutava contra o próprio destino, mas agora parecia que seria obrigado a isso, mesmo que custasse muito caro.

A pergunta era:

_Era realmente isso o que ele queria?_

* * *

Desde seu duelo com Potter, Draco tivera sua identidade como Comensal da Morte revelada, tudo graças aos berros de Bellatrix e algumas outras palavras suspeitas proferidas diante dos aurores.

Agora, onde quer que fosse ele precisava estar disfarçado e atento, tomando o cuidado para que ninguém reparasse em seus olhos cinzentos ou em seus cabelos platinados.

Foi por isso e outros motivos que ele sentiu o próprio coração dar um solavanco no peito quando uma coruja branca sobrevoou sua cabeça de forma suspeita.

_Maravilhoso_, tudo o que ele mais precisava naquele exato instante era receber uma correspondência no meio do Beco Diagonal, o lugar mais freqüentando por bruxos e bruxas dispostos a lhe cortar a cabeça fora. Ele realmente não andava com sorte.

Tentando ser o mais discreto possível, ele se afastou para um canto menos movimentado, estendendo um dos braços a contra gosto, observando que o pequeno animal aceitava animado o descanso oferecido.

Permitindo-se finalmente olhar com mais cuidado para a coruja, ele quase xingou em voz alta ao reconhecê-la.

Aquela era Edwiges, o bicho estúpido de Harry Potter, a coruja responsável por entregar suas correspondências pessoais.

Tentando conter o próprio tremor e o estranho frenesi que passou a embalar todo seu corpo, ele rapidamente desamarrou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho preso à pata do animal.

Mesmo após a entrega Edwiges não fez menção de alçar vôo, permanecendo firmemente presa ao seu braço.

Draco franziu o cenho, ficando levemente desesperado, já não bastava ele estar vestido de forma suspeita, todo encapuzado, agora tinha que aturar uma coruja pendurada em seu braço?

Chacoalhando um pouco o corpo, fez movimentos na tentativa de assustar o animal, mas a coruja simplesmente piscou os olhos, abrindo e fechando o bico de leve.

Draco tentava imaginar o que é que ela estava esperando, talvez uma resposta, quem sabe, quando uma memória indesejável cruzou sua mente e ele se lembrou dos pedaços de biscoitos para coruja que encontrara certa vez no bolso do casaco de Potter.

Bufando contrariado, puxou do próprio bolso a varinha falsificada que recentemente comprara, e fazendo uma careta de nojo ao observar o pedaço de madeira em suas mãos, pensou o que poderia usar para conjurar um biscoito.

Olhando ao redor para ver se estava chamando muita atenção, finalmente decidiu por agachar e apanhar uma pequena pedra no chão.

Lançando um último olhar para Edwiges, contendo-se para não estuporar o maldito animal, ele apontou a varinha para a pedra, murmurando cuidadosamente um feitiço.

Uma pequena nuvem de fumaça não muito discreta os envolveu, e Draco sentiu-se corar de vergonha.

_Maldita varinha!_

A fumaça rapidamente se dissipou e ele notou que alguns bruxos o encaravam, muitos deles tentando segurar o próprio riso.

A vermelhidão que antes era discreta em suas bochechas, agora estava bem distinta, a sorte do loiro era o capuz que lhe cobria a cabeça.

Se tivesse de posse de sua verdadeira varinha provavelmente começaria a estuporar todos aqueles idiotas, mas graças a Potter, ele estava preso a aquele galho de segunda.

Respirando profundamente para se acalmar, ele criou coragem para ver no que resultara sua tentativa de transfiguração. Não foi com surpresa nenhuma que ele se deparou com um biscoito queimado.

Edwiges olhou para a comida parecendo não apreciar nenhum pouco o que via. Draco teve ganas de estrangulá-la.

- Dá um tempo, ok? Se você realmente está com tanta fome isto é o máximo que vai conseguir de mim. - ele exclamou por fim, vendo a coruja bater o bico de forma desaprovadora antes de bicá-lo, finalmente alçando vôo, mau-humorada.

_Bicho folgado!_ Resmungou mentalmente, observando o animal partir, aliviado por poder voltar a se misturar em meio a multidão.

Voltando a caminhar por um tempo, ele finalmente foi vencido pela curiosidade e em menos de alguns segundos parara novamente para ler a nota que a coruja lhe havia entregue.

Abrindo o pergaminho com os dedos trêmulos, ele sentiu o próprio coração escapar uma batida ao se deparar com a letra miúda e desajeitada de Potter.

Que sentimento estúpido era aquele?

Ele mal se continha só de ver a letra do idiota, não conseguia definir se estava se sentindo aliviado ou feliz. Era uma sensação estranha, como se ele agradecesse aos deuses por Harry ter finalmente entrado em contato com ele.

Não que algum dia ele fosse admitir isso.

Empurrando de lado essas idéias, ele finalmente se dispôs a ler a nota.

_Malfoy,_

_Creio que você ficará feliz em saber que sua varinha esta seguramente guardada comigo._

_Achei que gostaria de tê-la de volta, portanto se estiver interessado me encontre hoje em frente à Borgin & Burkes, na Travessa do Tranco, a meia noite._

_Não preciso pedir para que venha sozinho, certo?_

_Até breve._

_Harry._

_Ps: Dê alguns biscoitos para Edwiges, sim? Ela fica meio emburrada quando não é alimentada durante a entrega._

Draco amassou o papel num rompante de raiva.

Como Potter ousava dizer tudo aquilo de forma tão inocente? Como se ele, Draco, tivesse simplesmente perdido a própria varinha em um lugar qualquer! Era ultrajante a forma que o maldito grifinório fazia com que as coisas soassem muito mais simples do que eram, como se ele não tivesse praticamente lhe roubado.

Bufando agora, ele se pôs a caminhar a passo pesados.

Sim, ele iria aquele encontro, estava cansado de passar vergonha por causa daquele estúpido pedaço de madeira.

Pensando nisso, virou num dos vários corredores do Beco Diagonal, puxando a varinha de segunda de um dos bolsos para logo em seguida aparatar.

Não foi com nenhuma surpresa que apareceu no destino previsto com metade da capa rasgada.

_Estupendo!_

**_

* * *

  
_**

Draco soltou um palavrão pela milésima vez ao sentir um vento gelado açoitar seus cabelos e aquilo estava começando a tirá-lo do sério.

Naquela noite, gastara vinte minutos inteiros apenas para deixar os fios platinados no alinhamento que desejava, e agora via todo seu cuidado ir por água abaixo, devido aquele maldito tempo.

Batendo um dos pés irritado, ele tentou se distrair. Já estava ali, parado, por mais de dez minutos e nada do Potter aparecer.

Ele odiava esperar e pensando bem ele nem sabia por que exatamente concordara com aquele encontro. Não tinha nem certeza se Harry não lhe armara alguma armadilha. Ficara tão cego ao ler o bilhete que no instante seguinte já estava planejando minuciosamente o que faria.

E agora ali estava ele, parado em frente à _Borgin & Burkes _em plena madrugada, lutando contra alguns arrepios que lhe percorriam a espinha a cada instante que vislumbrava a vitrina da loja.

Começando a ter tiques nervosos devido à prolongada espera, resolveu passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos platinados, esperando que isso o acalmasse e evitasse que o vento piorasse ainda mais o estado dos fios.

Estava agradecido por naquela noite ter decidido usar um feitiço de ilusão ao invés de uma capa ridícula. Mesmo na Travessa do Tranco ele não podia mais se dar ao luxo de caminhar livremente. Odiava ter que ficar se escondendo e tendo que medir cada passo que dava.

Mas tivera de última hora a idéia de usar magia, mesmo temendo o que poderia acontecer por culpa da maldita varinha, e agora, por pura sorte, nada dera errado e ele podia se locomover sem usar roupas pesadas para esconder o rosto. A ilusão mágica permitia que apenas algumas pessoas seletas o identificassem, caindo como uma luva para aquela situação. Era enervante ter que olhar para trás a cada lufada de ar que sentia.

E claro, o fato dele ter que passar por isso tudo era culpa de Potter.

Ultimamente todas as desgraças com as quais precisava sobreviver ou eram obras do estúpido menino-que-sobreviveu ou efeitos de suas atitudes.

Desistindo de pensar sobre a nova maldita vida que vinha tendo, sua atenção voltou a se desviar para o fato de que Harry se fazia a cada minuto mais atrasado.

Praguejou.

Começava a duvidar se fora realmente bom se esforçar tanto para aceitar aquela proposta de Potter. Parecia que no final das contas o menino de ouro nem sequer daria as caras.

Sentindo-se um idiota, começou a imaginar o porquê de realmente ter vindo ali. Era óbvio que precisava recuperar a própria varinha, seria impossível continuar com a que estava sem uma hora acabar se matando.

Entretanto, aquela apreensão que sentia, aquele aperto no peito pelo atraso de Potter, não eram sentimentos normais, certo?

Ele não deveria estar se _importando_.

E ele tinha vontade de bater a cabeça na parede ao pensar nisso. Ele tinha até se preparado mais que o normal para aquele encontro. Demorara mais tempo ao tomar banho, escolhera a roupa que mais gostava e perdera minutos preciosos penteando o cabelo.

Só de admitir isso e se lembrar fazia com que ele ficasse nauseado.

_Ele caprichara na aparência só porque tinha um encontro marcado com Harry Potter._

O que infernos havia acontecido com sua personalidade? Será que o grifinório lhe fizera uma lavagem cerebral sem que ele soubesse?

Perdido nessas conjecturas infantis, ele praticamente teve um ataque cardíaco quando_ algo _o tocou de leve no cotovelo.

Dando um pulo para trás com uma expressão dividida entre temor e confusão, ele quase ficou aliviado ao ouvir a voz rouca de Harry.

- Boa noite, Malfoy. – o grifinório soou bem calmo e Draco sentiu-se muito desconfortável com toda àquela situação.

Já era loucura suficiente estar se encontrando com Potter, agora teria que conversar com o nada também? Enervado com isso, não foi muito difícil supor que o menino de ouro estava usando a famosa capa da invisibilidade do pai.

- Eu agradeceria, Potter, se você evitasse andar _invisível _enquanto eu estiver por perto, não gosto da sensação de estar falando sozinho. – Draco advertiu tentando manter o máximo possível uma postura altiva.

- Sei que é difícil para você, Malfoy, ficar sem me ver depois de tanto tempo, mas não seria prudente da minha parte andar despreocupado pela Travessa do Tranco.

Ao ouvir isso Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não sonhe acordado, Potter, não estou nenhum pouco feliz em te rever e ao contrário do que você imagina, não há assassinos preparados para te matar a cada esquina de Londres. Nem tudo leva a você, sabe?

Harry riu de leve com isso.

- Nunca se sabe, não é mesmo? Sonserinos nunca foram muito famosos por serem sinceros. – Retrucou em um tom indescritível de zombaria, fazendo com que o sangue de Draco fervesse de ódio.

- Sinto destruir suas fantasias, mas eu nunca iria passar pela vergonha de dizer a alguém que marquei um encontro com você apenas para poder armar uma armadilha. – Malfoy respondeu praticamente bufando.

- E quem disse que eu estou desconfiando da sua palavra sobre isso, Malfoy? – Harry brincou, completando logo em seguida em uma voz bem baixa. – Estava falando de outra coisa.

Draco não tardou em corar ao ouvir a frase. Potter claramente sugerira que ele estivera mentindo ao afirmar que não estava feliz em revê-lo.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito e tentando desviar o assunto, o loiro respondeu com uma provocação, tentando disfarçar o desconforto que estava sentindo.

- O fato de você desconfiar ou não do que falo, Potter, não muda em nada a sua clara falta de pontualidade. – sentiu-se satisfeito ao não ouvir uma resposta imediata. – Ninguém nunca te ensinou a usar um relógio?

- _Oh, Malfoy! _Tive que resolver alguns problemas antes de vir para cá, não tenho tanto tempo como você que pode ficar por aí, despreocupado, arrumando o próprio cabelo.

Draco rangeu os dentes com a clara referência ao seu cabelo, em seu interior um temor tolo crescia, fazendo com que ele se perguntasse se era possível que o grifinório, de alguma forma misteriosa, pudesse saber o quão empenhado ele estivera mais cedo em arrumar os fios platinados.

- Só porque tenho cabelos maravilhosos, Potter, diferente dessa juba em cima da sua cabeça, não quer dizer que vivo na frente de um espelho. Não seja invejoso. – sua voz saiu firme, mas por dentro ele se encontrava meio abalado.

- Se você diz. – Harry disse displicente.

Draco tornou a revirar os olhos, ficando um pouco mais aliviado.

- Você é tão irritante – respondeu de forma firme, tentando ganhar a compostura. – De todas as formas, não desperdicei meu precioso tempo para vir aqui discutir com você sobre cabelos, certo? Que tal sermos rápidos e acabarmos logo com isso?

Draco esperou esperançoso que Harry acatasse sua idéia para que ele ficasse finalmente livre para ir embora e procurar um buraco onde pudesse enfiar a cabeça, mas isso não estava exatamente nos planos do grifinório.

- Aqui não, Draco, precisamos conversar. – o loiro ouviu a resposta proferida em um tom novo, repleto de seriedade.

Apertou os lábios contrariados com isso, mas logo mudou de expressão, soltando uma exclamação surpresa ao sentir novamente a mão de Harry em seu cotovelo.

- _Potter _– vociferou, fazendo questão de frisar o sobrenome. – Não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar de bate papo com você, seja aqui ou no inferno.

Mas novamente aquilo pareceu não abalar Harry, que apenas bufou com o comentário.

- Que seja, _Malfoy_ – ele respondeu, soando levemente contrariado. – Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu só irei entregar a sua varinha se você vier comigo.

O sonserino teve ganas de gritar de raiva com aquilo. Harry estava descaradamente encurralando-o. E Draco estava temeroso de que se desse alguma chance, Potter conseguiria fazer com que ele sucumbisse mais uma vez.

E a vida do loiro estava suficientemente estragada para ele aceitar isso, simplesmente não podia se dar ao luxo de ir parar, pela segunda vez, na cama de Harry.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer?

Precisava recuperar a maldita varinha, teria que arriscar. Potter o tinha na palma da mão. E ele ficava repetindo isso mentalmente, como uma oração, tudo para afastar aquela pequena idéia de que na verdade estava mais do que contente de poder ficar mais tempo na presença do grifinório.

Suspirando com falsa dissimulação, finalmente se deu por vencido:

- Muito bem, Potter, como desejar. – avisou, tentando manter um tom firme de desprezo.

- _Ótimo_. – Draco o ouviu dizer e pode jurar que o moreno estava sorrindo.

Em poucos segundos ele sentiu uma das mãos invisíveis de Harry puxar a sua, colocando um objeto redondo sobre sua palma.

Tentando enxergar na escuridão, Draco rapidamente reconheceu a pequena bolinha dourada, um pomo de ouro, o mesmo com o qual o grifinório costumava ficar andando por aí, brincando_._

- Ok, Potter, acabo de confirmar minhas suspeitas de que você é mentalmente instável. O que raios você supõe que eu deva fazer com um pomo? – Draco escarneceu, tendo que fechar a mão para que o objeto não voasse e parasse de bater as asinhas freneticamente.

- Isso não é um pomo qualquer, é uma chave de portal.

Draco não conteve uma careta. Muito típico do grifinório usar algo tão estranho para ativar uma chave de portal. Porque não uma chave de verdade ou algo que _não fosse capaz de fugir_?

Mas ele mal teve tempo de engolir todas as informações que acabara de receber, porque com uma pressa fora do comum, Harry aproximou-se ainda mais, jogando a capa de invisibilidade de uma forma habilidosa sobre ele, fazendo com que ambos ficassem invisíveis.

- _Potter, por Merlim! _– Draco exclamou sem saber o que mais poderia dizer. A súbita proximidade do grifinório estava lhe provocando vertigens.

- Se prepare, vou ativar a chave.

E Malfoy mal teve tempo de recuperar o fôlego quando a tão comum sensação ao redor de seu umbigo o tragou para cima.

Antes ele zombara da capacidade de Potter em preparar um cárcere, mas agora a realidade começava a apunhalá-lo como uma faca bem afiada. Fora tolo em não ter reagido e se negado a tocar na chave. Era mais do que óbvio que, se eles precisavam usar algo assim, o local para onde estavam indo não possuía rede Flu e muito menos área de aparatação.

_Merda!_ Foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar enquanto sua mente parecia entrar num turbilhão de sentimentos desesperados, que se misturavam a sensação de rotação interminável causada pela chave de portal.

**_

* * *

  
_**

Draco queria morrer. Ter aceitado se encontrar com Harry fora estranho, acompanhá-lo para um lugar desconhecido através de uma chave de portal havia sido insano e agora, ter que lidar com aquele ambiente tenso... não sabia quanto tempo iria durar sem finalmente começar a enlouquecer.

A chegada deles naquele antiquado apartamento fora incômoda, mas Harry rapidamente o fizera ir para uma sala, sumindo logo em seguida dizendo que traria algo quente para eles beberem.

Draco mal estava conseguindo lidar com a noção de estar novamente a sós com o grifinório em um lugar fechado. Ele não sabia se deveria agradecer ou amaldiçoar as expectativas repentinas que começavam a se formar em seu interior.

Remexendo-se desconfortável no sofá que Potter lhe indicara para se acomodar, ele aguardou o retorno do moreno enquanto tentava se controlar. Pensamentos desordenados o inundavam de minuto em minuto e em pouco tempo ele já imaginara diversas situações, sendo que o mais estranho nisso tudo era que todas elas terminavam com o menino-que-sobreviveu o beijando.

Estremecendo e se controlando para não começar a puxar os cabelos em frustração, sentiu o corpo ficar tenso ao ver Harry adentrar o recinto com duas xícaras de chá.

- Demorei? – Potter perguntou displicente, não olhando para Draco com medo de derrubar o que carregava caso desviasse os olhos.

Malfoy engoliu em seco apertando os dedos contra as palmas das mãos. Ele tinha que se conter, tinha que voltar a ter a confiança e firmeza de antigamente. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Era Potter, _demônios_, e não a morte em pessoa.

- Malfoy?

Ele voltou depressa para a realidade ao ser chamado pelo sobrenome, e quase corou quando notou que Harry já se sentara ao seu lado, colocara as xícaras na mesa em frente a eles e agora o olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim? – foi à única coisa que manejou responder, sentindo-se muito idiota depois disso.

Harry franziu o cenho de leve e em seguida começou a rir baixinho.

- O quê? O que foi? – Draco sentiu-se subitamente ofendido, sabendo que era o motivo da risada. Como se já não bastasse àqueles estranhos sentimentos, ainda tinha que lidar com Potter zoando com sua cara.

- Nada, Draco, apenas tome um pouco de chá e tente relaxar. – o grifinório respondeu com calma, apanhando a própria xícara e tomando um gole rápido.

Malfoy observou incrédulo a calma do outro. Se ele estava uma pilha de nervos Potter era o próprio Buda reencarnado.

Tentando mais uma vez estabelecer um certo equilíbrio entre suas reações e pensamentos, aceitou a sugestão do chá, imitando os gestos do moreno.

- Você não envenenou isso aqui, não é mesmo, Potter? – perguntou de supetão, a xícara parada a dois milímetros de seus lábios.

Harry revirou os olhos antes de responder.

- Óbvio que não, Draco, se quiser posso tomar um gole para provar.

Malfoy comprimiu os olhos, irritado, esquecendo-se que a bebida estava quente e simplesmente tomando-a em um longo gole. Sentiu a língua arder, mas se conteve para não demonstrar nada, já bastava o papel de ridículo que estava fazendo.

- E é _Malfoy_! – exclamou de repente, controlando a voz diante da dor em sua garganta, se livrando da xícara que segurava e a afastando de si logo em seguida.

- Acho que já discutimos isso, não? – Harry suspirou sem se virar para ele enquanto respondia.

- Potter, isso já está me irritando – Draco vociferou, sabendo que começava a perder a compostura. – Que tal pararmos com esse teatrinho de _bruxos educados e comportados_ e voltarmos a agir normalmente?

Harry continuou olhando para frente, pousando a xícara na mesinha enquanto parecia refletir.

Draco observou as linhas de expressão do grifinório ficarem levemente tensas e mal conseguiu desviar o olhar dos lábios de Potter, que agora se comprimiam por algum motivo desconhecido.

- Você por um acaso sofre de memória curta, Malfoy? Não tem como voltarmos atrás agora – Harry respondeu repentinamente, se virando sem aviso na direção de Draco, apanhando-o em flagrante olhando para sua boca.

Malfoy desviou o olhar rapidamente, um rubor suave manchando suas bochechas.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Potter, eu só quero que você entregue minha varinha para que eu possa finalmente ir embora.

Draco não obteve uma resposta rápida e estava com medo de olhar para o grifinório, medo de voltar a encarar aqueles lábios tão convidativos.

Sentia-se sufocado. Estava dividido entre correr dali e ficar para ver o que aconteceria. Seu lado consciente murmurava avisos enquanto seu coração, a cada segundo, disparava ainda mais. Ele estava perdido.

Dando um pequeno pulo ao sentir uma mão sobre seu antebraço, Draco olhou para baixo, engolindo em seco. Potter o estava tocando e agora sua mente estava gritando.

_Harry está me tocando. Harry está me tocando._

E ele não era capaz de reagir, só conseguia olhar para aqueles dedos morenos se fechando sobre sua capa, puxando-o de leve para o lado.

- Eu quero que você fique. – Draco ouviu Potter murmurar, entrando em um estado letárgico, sem conseguir definir exatamente quando o grifinório ficara tão próximo.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia se era ele quem estava se movendo ou Harry, mas em uma rapidez surpreendente se viu colado ao corpo do moreno, suas pernas se tocando e o aperto em seu braço ainda mais forte.

Tentado olhar para o bruxo, mas temeroso do que viria a seguir, virou de leve a cabeça, ainda olhando para baixo. Arrepiou-se ao sentir os lábios de Potter roçarem a pele de sua bochecha, sentindo-se ser dominado por um súbito reflexo de fuga.

- Me deixe ir. – conseguiu murmurar, sem saber da onde arrancara a própria voz. – Potter, eu preciso ir. – reforçou, tentando falar com mais segurança.

Suas palavras provocaram um efeito completamente contrário ao que queria, e agora Harry tentava virá-lo fazendo com que o encarasse.

Draco sentiu um beijo ser depositado delicadamente ao lado de seus lábios, sentiu a mão em seu antebraço subindo como uma cobra até atingir seus ombros, e antes que pudesse prever, tinha os olhos paralelos aos de Potter, os óculos sendo o único obstáculo entre eles.

- Fique. – Harry murmurou mais uma vez, e Draco não pôde evitar olhar para os lábios do grifinório, vendo-os se mover quase que hipnoticamente.

Potter acompanhou seu olhar e Malfoy o viu sorrir ao perceber para onde ele desviara a atenção.

Fechando os olhos e se sentindo estranhamente perdido, ele engoliu em seco.

E Harry tornou a tocá-lo, agora roçando os lábios sobre os seus.

- Potter – ele tentou dizer, mas Harry começou a sugar seu lábio superior, os dedos das mãos afundando em seus cabelos, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Draco tentou resistir aos toques, mas parecia que seu corpo não lhe pertencia mais.

Harry se inclinou para frente, tentando fechar a distância entre eles e o sonserino foi para trás, tentando fugir.

- Potter, pare – conseguiu dizer com certa dificuldade, sua mente ficando zonza com as carícias do grifinório.

A boca de Harry continuou a provocá-lo, não parando nenhum instante para respondê-lo.

- Pot... - Draco fez menção de dizer novamente, mas dessa vez Harry não o deixou terminar, apoiando a mão atrás de sua nuca enquanto habilmente afundava a língua dentro de sua boca.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos ao sentir a suave compreensão, mas em menos de alguns segundos não pode evitar fechar os olhos.

Harry voltou a dar atenção aos lábios pálidos do sonserino, mordiscando-os de leve, e Draco se amaldiçoou ao notar que deixara escapar um gemido de prazer com o gesto.

O moreno tornou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com mais intensidade, e movido por forças superiores o loiro começou a retribuir. Em pouco tempo ambos estavam se apertando um contra outro, como na primeira vez que haviam feito aquilo.

Draco começava visivelmente a perder o controle e a noção de certo e errado, Harry de sua parte já parecia ter aberto mão do próprio pudor há muito tempo.

Com alguns movimentos desajeitados as xícaras de chá foram esquecidas sobre a mesa enquanto Draco se percebia deitado no sofá com Potter sobre si. Eles ficaram se beijando por longos minutos, ambos soltando de tempos em tempos leves suspiros. Os únicos sons da sala agora se resumiam as suas respirações entrecortadas e o choque de seus lábios.

Malfoy já tinha mandado as favas aquelas idéias racionais que o teriam impedido de agir daquela forma. Sua mão direita, como que se tivesse vida própria acariciava com cuidado os fios negros de Harry enquanto a esquerda pousava numa das hastes de seus óculos, puxando-o para frente.

Potter se afastou ao perceber o que Draco fazia, e deixou que o loiro tirasse o objeto de seu rosto, piscando incerto por alguns minutos com a súbita falta de foco.

Malfoy aproveitou estes minutos para encará-lo, apreciando o quão brilhante e vívidas eram as íris verdes.

Harry, recuperado da nova falta de visão, acariciou uma das bochechas do sonserino, pousando o dedo médio sobre o lábio inferior de Draco enquanto se inclinava mais uma vez para beijá-lo.

O loiro aceitou o gesto, puxando a mão do moreno para o lado enquanto chocava a boca de ambos na metade do caminho. Entrelaçando os dedos de ambos, Draco rapidamente começou a exigir o controle do beijo, mordendo de leve os lábios de Potter enquanto apertava sua cintura com firmeza com um dos braços.

Harry se afastou de repente, tentando recuperar o fôlego e Draco aproveitou o movimento para alterar a posição de ambos. Mais cedo, se tivesse adivinhado o quão maluco ficaria a ponto de se comportar daquela forma, teria se algemado nas masmorras de Voldemort.

Potter soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao se ver não mais sobre o sonserino, e sim embaixo deste.

- Que mania é essa de sempre querer ficar por cima? – Harry perguntou em um tom bem baixo, os lábios vermelhos atraindo a atenção de Draco.

- Porque sou eu quem mando? – o loiro ofereceu, tornando a beijá-lo, impedindo qualquer resposta que o grifinório planejasse lhe dar.

Harry riu entre o beijo, sentindo que a boca voraz de Draco não lhe permitiria um segundo sequer de descanso. Flexionando de leve um dos joelhos, ele habilmente o friccionou contra a virilha do sonserino, observando-o erguer a cabeça de repente, um sibilo estranho saindo por entre seus lábios.

- Droga, Potter, isso foi um golpe baixo,_ literalmente_.

Harry respondeu repetindo novamente o movimento, observando Draco estremecer com força.

- Acho que para alguém que está reclamando, você até que está gostando bastante.

Draco o encarou por alguns instantes, a respiração descompassada, e Harry não pôde evitar o sorriso que trespassou os próprios lábios.

- Idiota! – Malfoy grunhiu quase que carinhosamente, voltando a aproximar o rosto de ambos.

- Repita isso. – Harry o desafiou, tentando manter uma expressão de seriedade.

Draco revirou os olhos com o desafio infantil.

- Idio... – ele tentou dizer, praticamente engasgando ao sentir uma das mãos de Harry tocando a sua agora não tão discreta ereção.

O grifinório não conseguiu conter uma pequena risada que escapou de sua garganta.

- Acho que você está perdendo o tato, Draco.

O loiro tentou se recompor, sentia a própria cabeça girar enquanto a parte mais inferior de seu corpo parecia queimar devido às provocações de Harry.

- Você está tentando provar algo com isso? – Draco perguntou, soando como uma criança teimosa e obstinada.

- Acho que já provei o suficiente. – o moreno retrucou, e Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Potter, você é tão insupor... – e mais uma vez Draco não conseguiu terminar o que queria dizer, gemendo muito alto ao sentir as mãos de Harry se moverem sobre seu sexo. – Você está tentando me matar? – perguntou com a voz descontrolada, notando que dessa vez o grifinório não pretendia parar de tocá-lo.

- Você pediu por isso. – Harry respondeu, puxando-o para mais perto com a mão livre.

- Potter, eu não... _Merlim! _– Draco praticamente gritou com o súbito apertão que Harry lhe deu.

- _Harry_, Draco, para de usar o meu sobrenome. – o grifinório retrucou, parecendo se divertir muito com aquilo tudo.

- Ok, _Harry_. Harry, Harry, Harry! – Draco arfou, sentindo-se meio incontrolável por causa dos toques que estava recebendo.

O moreno riu ao ouvir isso, erguendo um pouco a boca para morder o queixo do sonserino, que agora fechara os olhos e tentava conter os próprios gemidos que se tornavam ainda mais freqüentes.

- Mais rápido? – Harry brincou, fazendo o oposto, diminuindo bruscamente o ritmo do movimento das mãos.

Draco grunhiu revoltado, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para o lado enquanto a afundava na direção do pescoço de Harry. Em poucos segundos o grifinório soltou uma exclamação de dor, sentindo uma mordida generosa próxima a curva de seu ombro.

Malfoy riu com a reação que provocara, aproveitando os instantes de distração para habilmente deslizar uma mão entre eles, desfazendo os botões da calça de Harry.

O grifinório se arqueou um pouco na direção do toque repentino e Draco não pode deixar de se sentir orgulhoso ao ver o quanto excitava o bruxo.

Observando Harry fechar os olhos com força enquanto mordia os próprios lábios, notou rapidamente que a própria respiração começava a ficar descompassada ao assistir aquilo.

- Menos engraçadinho agora, não é mesmo? – Draco provocou ofegante, sentindo o corpo responder aos movimentos que Potter fazia com os quadris na tentativa de aumentar a fricção contra seu sexo.

Harry não respondeu, preferiu agarrar o sonserino pelo pescoço, puxando-o para um beijo desajeitado.

Draco fechou os olhos rapidamente, retribuindo o gesto enquanto os lábios, dentes e língua de ambos sem envolviam em uma dança sensual.

Em poucos instantes o loiro se esqueceu do que fazia com a mão e agora eles deslizavam um contra o outro, cada um tentando arrancar o máximo de prazer que era capaz de conseguir.

Harry observou com a mente anuviada, que Draco apoiara a testa na sua, fechando os olhos com muita força enquanto se concentrava em mover os quadris. Aquilo o fez ficar praticamente louco e um segundo depois ele enlaçou as pernas na cintura do sonserino, fazendo-o gemer alto.

- Muita roupa. – Malfoy disse com dificuldade, abrindo os olhos por alguns instantes antes de jogar a cabeça para trás.

Como que acatando um pedido, Harry rapidamente começou a despi-lo, apreciando a pela pálida que surgia por debaixo das roupas.

Em pouco tempo Draco tinha o torso exposto, sentindo as mãos do grifinório deslizarem por suas costas, ora ou outra cravando as unhas em seus ombros.

Tentando ganhar algum controle dos próprios braços, começou a puxar as calças de Harry para baixo, não deixando de acompanhar o ritmo dos movimentos do grifinório.

Potter o ajudou erguendo os quadris, chutando as calças para bem longe quando estas atingiram seus tornozelos.

Draco prendeu a própria respiração ao se sentir tocando de forma tão íntima aquela pele morena, e teria ficado perdido neste súbito estado de adoração se Harry não o tivesse puxado bruscamente paro o lado, derrubando-os do sofá.

Malfoy soltou uma exclamação surpresa ao se sentir caindo e gemeu levemente de dor ao se chocar contra o chão. Entretanto sua atenção rapidamente foi desviada ao notar que agora Harry voltara a ficar mais uma vez por cima, montado sobre ele.

Tentando puxar o grifinório para um beijo, hesitou por alguns instantes ao ver o moreno tirar a parte de cima das roupas, expondo o próprio abdômen.

Em menos de um segundo Draco passou a beijá-lo naquela região, fazendo com que Harry inclinasse a cabeça para trás, puxando-o para mais perto pelos cabelos.

- Hum... – Draco o ouviu murmurar enquanto roçava os lábios por cima de seus mamilos. – Você ainda está... – o grifinório tentou dizer, se interrompendo para soltar um gemido, tornando logo em seguida a falar com mais dificuldade. – Roupas... Draco... suas...

Mas Malfoy não lhe deu atenção, mordiscando cada pedaço de pele que conseguia alcançar.

Harry moveu os quadris de leve para provocá-lo, aproveitando a pausa que Draco fez devido a nova onda de prazer, para rapidamente começar a abrir suas calças.

Malfoy tentou ajuda-lo, mas o grifinório afastou suas mãos com um gesto breve, deslizando as calças pelos joelhos enquanto acompanhava o movimento para baixo.

Draco se ergueu sobre os cotovelos observando o que aconteceria e quase bateu a cabeça no chão quando Potter avançou com a boca na direção de seu membro.

- _Harry... _–tentou falar com a voz incrivelmente trêmula e fraca.

O grifinório lançou um olhar na direção da face do loiro, notando satisfeito que esse sequer conseguia falar.

Dedicando-se ao que fazia, sugando devagar cada pedacinho da pele sensível, sentiu as mãos desesperados de Draco empurrando sua cabeça para frente enquanto seus quadris completavam o movimento.

Harry apoiou as mãos na cintura pálida, impedindo que o loiro se movimentasse para cima, e continuando a masturbá-lo ouvindo ao fundo Draco gemer incontrolavelmente.

Os gritos e ofegos do sonserino começaram a ficar cada vez mais rápidos indicando que ele estava próximo ao clímax e Harry com um toque de maldade se afastou, segurando as mãos de Draco que tentavam a todo custo mantê-lo no lugar.

Malfoy praticamente ficou louco pela falta de alívio e sem pensar duas vezes se sentou lançando-se contra Harry enquanto o beijava e o empurrava para baixo. Tornaram a alternar de posições, as mãos sôfregas de Draco tocando todas as partes possíveis do corpo do grifinório.

- Eu _preciso_... – o sonserino tentou dizer, não conseguindo completar a frase.

Harry riu de leve com o súbito desespero do companheiro.

- Paciência. – Disse suavemente ao ouvido de Draco, puxando-o para um beijo enquanto os posicionava melhor.

- Harry, você não vai... vai? – o loiro se afastou mais uma vez, olhando-o agora de uma forma incerta.

Potter expirou levemente enervado com aquela expressão de culpa, preocupação e um monte de sentimentos misturados.

- Apenas se acalme, ok?

- Mas nós não, quero dizer, a gente não...

Harry o calou com outro beijo puxando-o um pouco para cima enquanto o enlaçava com as pernas pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Draco tentou se afastar, mas Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior, empurrando o próprio quadril para cima.

Sentindo fortes arrepios percorrerem sua espinha, Draco mal percebeu que o grifinório buscava a própria capa apalpando às cegas as roupas espalhadas próximas a eles. Uma outra estocada o fez novamente perder a noção do que acontecia e ele só pode ouvir muito longe que o grifinório pronunciava algum estranho feitiço.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi neste mesmo ritmo enevoado, Draco se sentiu ser guiado por Harry, que o puxou pela cintura fazendo com que em poucos segundos eles se tornassem um só.

Malfoy praticamente gritou de prazer ao penetrar o grifinório, suas mãos mal conseguindo mantê-lo firme no lugar, tendo que se apoiar sobre o corpo moreno de Harry.

Potter da mesma forma não parecia estar muito controlado, ofegando cada vez mais rápido, puxando Draco para mais fundo de si com uma das mãos apoiadas na coxa do sonserino enquanto a outra apertava o quadril pálido.

_- Merlim, Draco! Não fique parado. _– Malfoy conseguiu ouvi-lo com dificuldade, esforçando-se para controlar todas aquelas sensações que o inundavam.

Tentando satisfazer a vontade do grifinório, ele começou a se mover com certa dificuldade, sibilando ao notar que Harry tentava acompanha-lo, impondo um ritmo cada vez mais forte e rápido.

Um gemido alto escapou dos lábios de Potter quando sua ereção roçou contra o abdômen de Draco, e este rapidamente levou uma das mãos livres ao membro, começando a tocá-lo.

Harry gritou sem ar, fechando os olhos com muita força.

Draco também não conseguia conter os sons que fazia e em pouco tempo ambos se moviam freneticamente, beijando-se em intervalos irregulares.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que se dessem conta de que estavam alcançando o limite.

Potter cravou as unhas nas costas de Draco sentindo um súbito solavanco dominar seu corpo, e o sonserino o acompanhou logo em seguida, os dois gemendo muito alto com o tão esperado orgasmo.

Malfoy ficou algum tempo apoiado em Harry, tentando controlar o próprio ritmo respiratório e os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo.

Potter embaixo de si estava de olhos fechados, um sorriso delicado moldando seus lábios.

Draco, considerando que finalmente tinha controle suficiente para se afastar, tentou se erguer, mas foi impedido pelos braços de Harry, que o enlaçaram na altura do pescoço, puxando-o para baixo.

- Não vai fugir de novo, vai? – o moreno perguntou com uma voz recheada de satisfação e um cansaço tranqüilo.

Malfoy soltou um suspiro profundo, pousando a testa no ombro desnudo de Harry.

- Não sei a onde você guardou a chave de portal. – foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer, depositando um beijo suave sobre a pele morena.

- No bolso da frente da minha capa. – Harry respondeu, virando o rosto na direção de Draco, procurando por seus olhos.

O sonserino correspondeu ao olhar, vendo as íris verdes resplandecerem na luz fraca da sala.

- Prefiro saber aonde fica o quarto. – respondeu de forma inesperada, surpreendendo até a si mesmo.

Harry o observou profundamente, vendo-o franzir o cenho confuso enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Você quer mesmo ficar? – sussurrou, não conseguindo conter o pequeno tom de felicidade em sua voz.

Draco revirou os olhos com a pergunta, provocando uma risada no grifinório.

- Eu não disse mais cedo que você era um idiota?

Harry concordou com um gesto de cabeça, soltando uma risada que fez os olhos de Draco brilharem em adoração.

- Vamos ficar um pouco aqui então, assim. – o moreno respondeu, apertando os braços ao redor dos ombros de Draco para enfatizar o que dizia.

Malfoy limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça, inclinando-se para beijá-lo de leve.

Ficaram alguns instantes roçando os lábios um no outro, ambos de olhos fechados, tentando captar cada singela sensação que aquele toque provocava.

E naquela noite, quando Draco finalmente apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito desnudo do grifinório, ainda deitados no chão da sala, a última coisa que captou antes de começar a ficar zonzo de sono, foram os dedos de Harry passeando tranquilamente sobre a pele ao lado de seu corpo, fazendo uma carícia silenciosa enquanto ele se deixava embalar docemente pelo ritmo tranqüilo de sua respiração.

* * *

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Jay Takanori: **_Olá, que bom que esteja gostando, Fico feliz por ter atraído sua atenção e espero que este capítulo tenha sido do seu agrado._

_Muito obrigada pelos elogios e continue acompanhando._

**...Makie...: **_E aí, como foi na prova? Hauhaua, espero que bem, eu pelo menos nas minhas estou adquirindo um novo recorde de zeros. Nhá!_

_Ah fico muito feliz que tenha apreciado essa história desde primeiro capítulo. Eu tinha ficado meio preocupado, porque ultimamente as fics que mais fazem sucesso são aquelas bem simplezinhas e cheias de diálogos para encher lingüiça._

_Mas fico aliviada em saber que consigo agradar o pessoal com meu estilo de escrever._

_Bem, não sei se atualizei rápido, se não peço desculpas pela demorar, mas espero que se divirta com este capítulo, principalmente com meu lemon bizarro._

_Continue acompanhando!_

_Beijos._

**Monique: **_Draco está em plena crise de identidade, anda tendo problemas com varinhas, corujas e sua vida amorosa está um desastre. E ainda assim ele tem sorte... ai ai!_

_Huahua, obrigada por ler a fanfic e por ter gostado._

_Espero que tenha aprovado este capítulo._

_Bjos._

**St. Luana: **_Sim, o beijo continuou neste capítulo, mas resolvi não dar um enfoque muito grande em alguns detalhes para guardar o impacto para o outro encontro._

_Como pôde ver, neste capítulo me desgarrei um pouco das reflexões e tentei impor um pouco mais de ação, portanto espero ter dosado bem essa mudança e conto com você para me dizer._

_Com relação à Bella, a princípio fiquei confusa em como poderia descrevê-la, mas logo fui dominada por um fogo mental que me obrigou a colocá-la como uma bruxa louca só que ainda assim muito forte. Sinto falta de mulheres dessa estirpe nas histórias da J.K., então talvez seja por isso que a destaquei desta forma._

_Quanto a Draco, este já sabe agora qual é seu verdadeiro destino e começa a entrar em uma fase da negação, ficando confuso com os próprios sentimentos e sempre perdendo ao tentar ser racional. Não sei se repassei essa mensagem corretamente, mas ele está frágil e Harry agora é capaz de vergá-lo com simples palavras e toques. Confesso que essa é a parte que mais gosto nessa história. Ahiuahuia!_

_Bem, espero que tenha apreciado a continuação e que não tenha se decepcionado com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos._

_Agradeço os comentários sempre muito carinhosos e peço para que continue acompanhando e expondo o que acha._

_Obrigada pela review._

**Mira-chan: **_Fico feliz por encontrar alguém que aprecie uma fanfic mais reflexiva, é difícil achar hoje em dia leitores como você._

_Mas devo pedir desde já perdão por ter tornado este capítulo um pouco mais ativo. Precisei fazer Draco reagir ou ser obrigado a isso, e em certos momentos não havia espaço para pausas e pensamentos profundos._

_Portanto espero não ter te decepcionado com isso._

_Gosto também de ler e explorar fanfics que retratam o POV de Draco. É um campo tão rico, não acha? Nunca me canso de ter idéias sobre o que ele iria pensar, como iria agir ou no que costuma acreditar. Acho que tenho a imaginação muito fértil, hauihaua._

_De qualquer forma, fico imensamente grata por você ter vencido seu preconceito, ter lido minha fanfic e gostado._

_Espero que continue acompanhando a história e que se divirta._

_Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário encorajador, mantenha contato._

_Beijos._

**SOPHIE BLACK 30: **_Ah, fico satisfeita por saber que você gostou do duelo. Tive uma certa dificuldade em escreve-lo. Imaginar a cena na minha cabeça é muito fácil, mas passá-la para o papel sempre me deixa frustrada._

_Acho que ganhei meu dia ao ler seu comentário!. Huahauha!_

_Então, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review._

_Espero que tenha apreciado este capítulo._

_Beijos!_

**Lithos of Lion: **_É você tem razão sobre os errinhos, mas já estou tomando medidas para que eles sejam corrigidos. De certa forma é impossível para mim enxerga-los, nunca fui muito boa em corrigir o que escrevo... Mas... logo logo essa fanfic estará nos trinques )_

_E agora eu estou ansiosa para saber o que você achou do meu lemon ahuahuaa!_

_Sinceramente não sei se ficou bom. Acredito que, se você gostou da cena na chuva, talvez venha a sentir o mesmo pela minha tentativa estranha de mostrar um lado mais íntimo do casal Draco e Harry. Espero do fundo do meu coração ter feito um bom trabalho._

_Estarei esperando sua opinião sobre isso, ok? _

_Quanto a morte de personagens... ainda tem muita água para rolar... já estão me ameaçando por isso na verdade. Vida cruel! Huahuah._

_Bem, obrigada pelas dicas, comentários e por ler minha fanfic._

_Espero que tenha apreciado este capítulo._

**Moi Lina: **_Não me ameace, meu deus, sou uma pobre garota tentando provar para o mundo que Draco e Harry foram feitos uns para os outros. Huahaua! _

_Bem, fico feliz por você ter gostado da fanfic, apesar de que no final eu possa vir a matar alguém que não deveria ahuahaua._

_Mas mesmo com esta dúvida, continue acompanhando, ok? Hhuahua!_

_Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha se divertido com este capítulo._

_Beijos._

**Uchihinha chibi: **_Nossa primeira fic que leu? Sinto-me honrada por ter conquistado sua atenção e que você tenha gostado do que escrevi._

_Espero que continue acompanhando a história e seja bem vinda ao mundo das fics de HP, ok?_

_Beijos!_

**Serena Malfoy: **_Você é uma moça exigente! Ahuahua. Mas agora sou eu quem vou perguntar, quem nessa fanfic você classificaria como passivo e ativo depois de ler este capítulo? Hum, hum?_

_Agora estou curiosa._

_Vou ficar aguardando sua resposta, ahuahaua!_

**Jibril: **_Não é o final, mas é a continuação._

_Espero que goste do que escrevi._

_Beijos, e continue acompanhando. _

* * *

**Nota da Autora 2:** _Bem, este foi outro capítulo gigantesco, né? Mas espero que tenham gostado e se divertido._

_Qualquer errinho com relação a nomes e feitiços, me avisem, não sou muito boa com estes detalhes, hihi!_

_Comentem!_

* * *

_**Fic editada pela beta Dollua no dia 19 de abril de 2008.** Tenho apenas um comentário a fazer, q momento mais memorável desses dois né não!? uiuiui_


	4. Parte Quatro: Dormindo com Fantasmas

**Nota da Autora: **_Sinceras desculpas pela demora. Este capítulo foi praticamente um parto, e que parto. Huahuahua. Espero que gostem do que vão ler, aguardo reviews xD_

* * *

**Aviso: **_Este capítulo contém lemon. Portanto se você é cardiopata ou tem síndrome homofóbica, saia imediatamente desta página. _

* * *

**PS:. Dedicado a Dollua, principalmente as cenas 'chocantes', das quais ela participou ativamente, deixando-me com vontade de escrever certas coisas só para agradá-la. xD**

**Ei pentelha, não fique mal acostumada, não viu?**

**Hiuahia te amo baixinha!**

* * *

**O Peso do Destino**

**Parte Quatro - Dormindo com Fantasmas**

* * *

Draco suspirou sentindo-se confortável com o topor suave que começava a se espalhar por seu corpo. Ao seu lado Harry Potter dormia pacificamente, um braço estendido sobre sua cintura, mantendo-o próximo.

Tinha que admitir que aqueles momentos após fazerem sexo eram os que mais apreciava. Era nestes instantes que ele se sentia mais confortável para degustar aquela sensação de bem estar que o dominava sempre que estava ao lado do grifinório, e o melhor era que podia fazer tudo isso sem ter que se sentir acanhado ou culpado.

Ter Harry entregue aos sonhos ali, ao seu alcance, passava-lhe uma segurança que nunca antes experimentara. Se em algum momento desejasse toca-lo, só precisava virar para o lado, e saber disso fazia com que ele nunca mais quisesse sair daquela cama.

Em uma semana completaria três meses desde que haviam começado com aquela rotina de encontros furtivos todas as sextas à noite. A princípio ele tentara se convencer de que aceitara o acordo por benefício próprio, visando no futuro ajudar Voldemort com algumas informações. Mas lá no fundo era apenas uma desculpa que gostava de repetir para si mesmo a fim de diminuir o sentimento de culpa que sentia.

A verdade era que a cada encontro com Potter, a vontade de estar ao lado do moreno crescia. Ele simplesmente não conseguia mais se ver sem a constante presença do grifinório, as conversas amenas durante a madrugada, os beijos, as carícias e toda aquela ternura que o fazia adormecer feliz no final da semana.

Alguns diriam que ele estava apaixonado, para ser mais preciso, _perdidamente_ apaixonado, mas ele evitava admitir isso. Preferia classificar aquilo como uma obsessão passageira, algo que acabaria assim que ele encontrasse um companheiro mais interessante.

Mas ele sabia que estava mentindo para si mesmo. Ninguém nunca o cativara daquela forma, nunca uma pessoa conseguira prende-lo por mais de uma noite. E com Harry, ao inves de querer partir, queria era ficar para sempre.

Suspirando por causa do tom romântico que os próprios pensamentos assumiam, afundou ainda mais no colchão, começando achar que já passara da hora de dormir. Seus pensamentos começavam a lhe trair e ele deveria apagar antes que estes acabassem se tornando ainda mais levianos.

Soltando um longo bocejo, virou-se de lado passando a encarar a face tranqüila de Harry. Permaneceu alguns instantes observando o grifinório ressoar suavemente e não ficou nenhum pouco impressionante ao sentir a incrível paz que aquela visão lhe trazia.

Estendendo uma mão para afagar de leve algumas madeixas negras que caiam sobre a testa de Potter, mordeu o próprio o lábio para evitar que um sorriso se formasse em seu rosto. A cada dia que passava sentia-se enervado com o inesperado despertar de seu lado emocional, e achava ridículo saber que tudo isso era resultado de sua convivência com Harry. Tinha plena consciência de que agora era capaz de passar por qualquer coisa apenas para ficar ao lado do bruxo.

Enquanto o loiro continuava a divagar, Harry remexeu-se um pouco durante o sono, indo para frente como se procurasse se aproximar do calor que o corpo de Draco emitia. O gesto fez com que o sonserino sentisse uma lânguida satisfação e em pouco tempo sua própria respiração começou a amenizar, seus pensamentos sobre o moreno dando lugar a uma escuridão abençoada e cheia de promessas.

* * *

Draco acordou sentindo-se estranhamente frio.

Apalpando o lado esquerdo da cama e mantendo os olhos teimosamente fechados, ficou irritado ao perceber que estava sozinho.

Odiava admitir isso, mas não gostava nenhum pouco quando Harry acordava primeiro e o abandonava na cama.

Não que Potter simplesmente desaparecesse após passarem a noites juntos. O grifinório era apenas matinal demais, acordando bem cedo e aproveitando o tempo livre para zanzar pela casa ou ler algumas páginas do Profeta Diário.

Mas mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que o rapaz não fora muito longe, Draco sentia-se incomodado por despertar sem o corpo quente ao seu lado. O que lhe dava medo, medo de que o houvesse perdido, de que tudo não tivesse sido mais que um sonho.

Chegava a ser egoísta da parte dele pensar assim, afinal, dos dois, ele era o que mais tinha o hábito de sumir logo após se encontrarem, abandonando Harry para trás, deixando-o enfrentar manhãs solitárias.

Não que fizesse de propósito. Para ele era arriscado demais manter estes encontros. Desde o início soubera disso e seu temor crescia a cada dia. Só de imaginar que se ele cometesse um pequeno deslize, qualquer que fosse, Voldemort facilmente conseguiria apanhar Harry, ficava louco de preocupação.

Isso o sufocava, o fazia despertar assustado a noite, apenas para olhar para o lado e ver Potter dormindo calmamente, um braço possessivo sobre sua cintura enquanto o rosto preservava uma expressão serena.

E era só contemplar essa visão pacífica que ele muitas vezes sentia aquele desespero de se afastar rapidamente, de cobrir de forma implacável os próprios passos e evitar ao máximo trazer algum perigo para o grifinório.

Mas durante todos aqueles meses juntos Harry nunca reclamara ou parecera ficar chateado ao não tê-lo por perto quando acordava.

Draco acreditava que o moreno, lá no fundo, o compreendia, só que isso não impedia que ele fosse meio estúpido com relação ao assunto, agindo como um idiota quando era ele quem acordava sozinho.

Ficando de barriga para cima e fitando o teto, espreguiçou-se por alguns instantes, tentando captar qualquer ruído vindo dos outros cômodos.

Harry provavelmente estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá, comendo alguma coisa enquanto passava os olhos pelas matérias do jornal bruxo.

Quantas vezes já não vira aquilo? Não era nenhuma novidade, pelo contrário, se pudesse ficaria por um bom tempo observando o moreno franzir o cenho delicadamente ao ler algo intrigante, ou quem sabe comprimir os lábios, irritado, ao ver algo que o chateava.

Há alguns meses atrás, pensar nessas coisas, conhecer esses pequenos detalhes o faria ter vontade de se suicidar. Afinal de contas ele era um Malfoy, um Malfoy que agora estava claramente cortejando o inimigo.

Mas agora sua posição era de quem não lutava mais contra isso, e ele nem tinha vontade de voltar atrás. Harry o conquistara, estava mais do que preso ao grifinório e seria capaz de tudo pelo rapaz.

Suspirando por conta dos pensamentos tolos que estava tendo, sentou-se na borda da cama, afastando os lençóis e procurando com os pés seu par de pantufas.

Bufou ao não encontrar nada para calçar.

Eles haviam desenvolvido uma rotina de passar a noite numa das antigas casas de veraneio pertencentes a família Malfoy, o lugar havia se tornado um dos locais de encontro mais utilizado por eles. Draco sentia-se confortável e seguro suficiente na casa para amanhecer ao lado do grifinório. E pelo visto Harry sentia-se igualmente em casa, já que desde os últimos encontros ali vinha desenvolvendo o terrível hábito de roubar suas pantufas pela manhã.

Draco já não conseguia mais combater a traquinagem. Odiava caminhar descalço pelo chão frio logo após acordar, e por isso sempre era cuidadoso em manter ao lado da cama algo para calçar pela manhã. Mas Harry adorava estragar seus planos.

Já tentara enfeitiçar as pantufas várias vezes e nada funcionara, o moreno de alguma forma ou de outra sempre escapava, obrigando-o a caminhar pela casa com os pés nus, sentindo o chão frio se chocar contra sua pele quente.

Ficando irritado, finalmente decidiu se erguer e enfrentar o dia com o pé esquerdo.

Saindo do reconfortante calor da cama e do tapete, cerrou os dentes quando sentiu um choque gelado contra as próprias solas. Se fosse capaz, estrangularia Potter por fazê-lo passar pela mesma coisa quase todas as manhãs em que acordavam juntos.

Caminhando a passos pesados dirigiu-se para sala.

Logo ao sair da passagem do corredor deparou-se com um Harry Potter muito bem relaxado, deitado no sofá enquanto parecia estar concentrado lendo o Profeta Diário.

- Tão cedo e você já está de mal humor, Draco? – o moreno perguntou ao sentir a presença do sonserino enquanto virava uma das páginas do jornal com a ponta dos dedos, sem se dar o trabalho de olhar na direção do loiro.

Malfoy bufou novamente.

- Porque você insiste em roubar as minhas pantufas todas às manhãs? – sua voz saiu em um tom rouco, de quem acabara de acordar.

Harry finalmente desviou os olhos do que lia para encará-lo, as íris verdes brilhando com muita intensidade por detrás dos óculos.

- Ah! Mas elas são tão quentinhas. – provocou, balançando os pés calçados que estavam comodamente apoiados num dos braços do sofá. – Fora que você fica simplesmente uma graça quando está bravo. – completou soltando uma leve risada, instigando Draco a fazer uma careta.

Harry revirou os olhos ao ver o gesto do companheiro e se sentou, fechando o jornal e depositado-o prontamente em uma mesinha próxima ao sofá.

- Ah vem cá, crianção. – chamou carinhoso, estendendo uma das mãos na direção do loiro.

Malfoy, erguendo o queixo de forma orgulhosa, fez um barulho de indignação com o gesto. Recusava-se a aceitar o convite, mesmo que ir de encontro ao grifinório fosse a coisa que mais quisesse fazer.

Harry mordeu o lábio diante da cena, sentindo o próprio peito encher-se de um estranho calor. Amava cada instante que passava junto de Draco, mesmo aqueles nos quais o sonserino insistia em agir como uma criança.

- Incrível como você fica charmoso até mesmo quando está se comportando como uma criança teimosa. – murmurou divertido, uma expressão matreira se formando em seu rosto.

Draco apertou os lábios com o meio elogio, sentindo-se tentado a retrucar as palavras do grifinório.

Tentando ignorar as provocações e encontrar outra coisa para ocupar a mente, ficou satisfeito ao passar os olhos por uma caneca negra na mesinha próxima ao sofá.

- O que tem ali? – perguntou subitamente interessado enquanto caminhava na direção de Harry.

O moreno franziu o cenho com a pergunta, respondendo logo em seguida notando o que Draco se referia.

- Ah, isso? – perguntou pegando a caneca com uma das mãos e sorrindo. – É café, fiz um pouco para a gente logo após acordar.

Malfoy ignorando solenemente as explicações do bruxo, sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e com um movimento rápido tomou o recipiente de sua mão.

- Ei! – Harry protestou, investindo rapidamente na direção da mão que lhe tomara a caneca. – Isso é meu, Draco, devolva! Se você quer tanto uma xícara de café vá na cozinha pegar.

O loiro sorriu com o inesperado ultraje do grifinório e muito satisfeito virou o rosto para o lado, aproximando rapidamente a caneca da boca.

- Correção, Harry, era seu. – disse sentindo-se com um humor renovado, tomando logo em seguida um gole de café como se fosse para reforçar o que dizia.

Potter observou de forma indignada enquanto seu precioso líquido negro era devorado por Draco.

- Enxergue isso como um ato de vingança. – Malfoy exclamou afastando a caneca dos lábios, soltando um suspiro satisfeito com a suave quentura que o líquido começava a proporcionar ao seu corpo.

Harry ao ouvir o que ele dissera começou a rir descontroladamente. Draco fez uma careta ao ver isso.

- Você é tão bobo às vezes. – o moreno disse ainda sorrindo, apanhando o rosto de Draco com destreza entre as mãos, depositando um beijo terno sobre seus lábios.

- Harry! – Malfoy ralhou, afastando-se em um impulso brusco enquanto levava uma das mãos para limpar a boca.

- O que é agora? – Potter perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Eu acabei de beber café, por Merlim. – Draco respondeu como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mas claramente para Harry não havia nada de óbvio na situação.

- O que há de errado em te beijar logo após você ter bebido café? Eu também bebi café. – e como que para enfatizar o que dizia, o grifinório tornou a puxar o loiro pela nuca, agora depositando um beijo mais firme sobre os lábios pálidos.

Draco ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, tentado não corresponder, mas logo se afastou novamente, fazendo uma careta.

- Demônios, isso é nojento, seu idiota. – exclamou, esquecendo-se que tinha uma caneca com café em uma das mãos, quase derramando o líquido pelo chão quando começou a gesticular sem pensar. – Fora que eu ainda nem escovei os dentes.

Harry começou a rir com força, recostando-se no sofá.

- Meu deus, é por causa disso que você está surtando?

Draco trincou os dentes, exasperado.

- Eu não estou surtando, Potter!

Harry rapidamente identificou o tom defensivo e ferido do companheiro, parando de rir de imediato, substituindo sua expressão divertida por uma repleta de carinho.

- Malfoy – respondeu fazendo questão de usar o sobrenome como uma resposta à utilização do seu. – Quero você o suficiente para te beijar estando você com ou sem bafo de dragão.

Draco fez uma cara de horror ao ouvir isso.

- Eu não tenho bafo de dragão!

O moreno não pode evitar, começando a rir novamente, abraçando a própria barriga enquanto fechava os olhos e inclinava a cabeça para trás.

Draco o observou revoltado, não via qual era a graça daquilo tudo. E tentando bloquear o som das gargalhadas de Harry que começavam a ecoar pela sala, apanhou o jornal que havia sido esquecido em um dos cantos, folheando-o desinteressado.

Sua atenção foi subitamente atraída quando seus olhos repousaram sobre uma foto de Blaise Zabini. Comprimindo os lábios diante do que via, começou rapidamente a ler a notícia, desligando-se por algum tempo enquanto raciocinava furiosamente.

******Blaise Zabini, Culpado ou Inocente?**

___Blaise Zabini, um dos últimos remanescentes de uma das famílias bruxas mais poderosas da Inglaterra, foi capturado semana passada em um pequeno condado no norte da França. _

___As autoridades marcaram nesta quarta-feira a data para o julgamento do criminoso, estando entre as pautas de discussão o envolvimento de Zabini com Comensais da Morte, sua possível aliança com o temido Você-Sabe-Quem e acusações de roubo, estelionato, tortura e assassinato._

___Dentre as personalidades ilustres convidadas para testemunhar se encontra Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Para a surpresa de muitos, o famoso auror comparecerá ao julgamento como um convidado da defesa, demonstrando publicamente sua disposição em ajudar o acusado._

___Ainda não se sabe ao certo a razão para Harry Potter estar ao lado de Zabini, mas muitos bruxos se encontram estupefatos com a situação, não compreendendo os motivos para o estranho apoio._

___Há muitos rumores se espalhando pela comunidade e um deles afirma que Blaise Zabini teria sido um aliado da luz, um espião. Mas tudo isso só poderá ser realmente confirmado hoje à noite._

___A sessão será liderada pelo excelentíssimo Magno Krovtz, que fazendo jus as nossas tradições, realizará o evento no Ministério da Magia às 20 horas._

___Tudo indica que o Ministério será complacente e dará a Blaise Zabini o benefício da dúvida antes de envia-lo direto para Azkaban..._

Draco continuaria lendo a ladainha elaborada pelo Profeta Diário se Harry ao seu lado não tivesse ficado subitamente silencioso e se uma incrível sensação de revolta não tivesse começado a dominá-lo.

- Zabini, espião... – murmurou sem saber exatamente como vociferar o que se passava por sua mente. Olhava incrédulo para o jornal, tentando distinguir com exatidão o que deveria sentir ou pensar.

Potter neste instante parecera ter ficado incrivelmente contemplativo, concordando com um gesto de cabeça ao ouvir o que o loiro dissera.

Draco imaginava como Voldemort, que com certeza já lera aquela notícia, ficara no mínimo furioso, principalmente por causa do estranho apoio que Blaise conquistara para o julgamento. Ter Harry Potter como testemunha de defesa em meio àquela guerra era um trunfo muito valioso.

- Você irá realmente testemunhar a favor dele? – o sonserino perguntou em um tom perplexo, fazendo muito esforço para controlar o bolo que começava a se formar no fundo de sua garganta.

Por que o grifinório estava tão disposto a ajudar o ex-comensal? Zabini era assim tão digno de confiança? O que o bruxo teria feito para conquistar aquela simpatia cega de Harry?

- Outros membros da Ordem poderiam ir no meu lugar, mas acreditam que a minha... hum... fama, possa vir a ajudar Blaise, amenizando um pouco a pena. – Harry comentou dando de ombros, encarando Draco com seriedade.

O loiro ergueu uma de suas finas sobrancelhas, estando agora claramente enervado. Ver o nome de nascença daquele traidor deslizar pela língua de Harry era mais do que ele podia suportar calado.

- Certo, Blaise? Desde quando vocês dois são tão íntimos?

A pergunta apanhou o grifinório de surpresa, que abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes seguidas, como se fosse um peixe fora d'água.

- Me desculpe, Draco, mas eu não sabia que era proibido chamar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome. – comentou exaltado, achando ridícula toda aquela situação.

- Claro, muito natural – o loiro provocou, fechando bruscamente o jornal e jogando-o em um canto qualquer. – Para você é comum ser tão amigo e ter tanta intimidade com comensais da morte, não é mesmo? Porque será que isso me dá uma sensação de dejá vu?

- Merlim, Draco, eu não acredito no que você acabou de insinuar. – Harry exclamou, chocado, levantando-se de supetão e observando que o loiro desviara o rosto para evitar encara-lo, fechando com força os punhos.

- Quem não acredita no que acabou de ler fui eu. – o sonserino murmurou entre dentes, esforçando-se para controlar uma onda de raiva que começava a fazer com que cada músculo de seu corpo estremecesse.

Ele estava com ciúmes, e não era algo pacífico e controlado, era um enorme tufão recheado com revolta e raiva, algo que se ele não controlasse acabaria fazendo com que tomasse atitudes impensadas e drásticas.

Harry que até aquele instante estivera muito tenso com toda a explosão do loiro, subitamente relaxou.

- Draco, isso tudo é porque você está com ciúmes? – perguntou da forma mais suave possível, vendo um leve tique nervoso acender o canto da boca do loiro.

Malfoy odiou saber o quão Harry ficara bom em captar tudo o que se passava por sua mente. E preferia morrer ao inves de admitir que estava morrendo de ciúmes daquela inesperada proximidade do moreno com Blaise.

Ler aquela notícia e saber que Harry iria testemunhar a favor do rapaz não deveria ter sido tão chocante quanto fora, mas a simples menção do sonserino fizera com que sua mente rapidamente recordasse alguns eventos ocorridos há vários meses atrás, onde em uma disputa de Legimância ele houvera captado na mente do moreno uma lembrança muito suspeita envolvendo Zabini.

- Draco – Harry voltou a chamá-lo, dessa vez sentando-se novamente ao seu lado e tocando-o com cuidado no braço.

O sonserino levantou-se num salto, sentindo-se frágil e estúpido. Sabia que muito do que estava pensando era ridículo, mas não conseguia controlar aquela repentina irritação e sentimento de possessividade que começava a assolá-lo.

- Acho que já passou da hora de eu ir embora. – comentou da forma mais fria que conseguiu, começando a caminhar na direção do quarto para trocar de roupa.

Harry o observou se afastar, permanecendo imóvel por alguns instantes, bastante surpreso com o que acabara de acontecer. Sabia que o loiro ficara magoado e que estava se remoendo de ciúmes, e embora isso fizesse com que seu coração desse pequenos solavancos de felicidade, a situação era bizarra demais para que ele pudesse digeri-la tão rápido.

Despertando do topor por causa dos barulhos bruscos vindos do quarto, ele rapidamente se ergueu indo procurar por Draco. Não podia deixar que o loiro saísse dali daquela forma, era tudo um desentendimento idiota e eles precisavam conversar.

Parando na porta a tempo de ver um sapato voando na direção de uma das paredes, ele viu Draco se sentar na borda da cama, os pés já calçados com meias, a calça ainda por fechar e a camisa que iria vestir esquecida sobre um dos travesseiros.

O sonserino encontrava-se completamente desgrenhado, os cabelos loiros caindo por sobre a testa enquanto ele escondia o rosto entre as mãos e tentava respirar com mais calma.

Harry sabia que Draco tomara consciência de sua presença no quarto e o fato de permanecer quieto era um bom sinal. Escolhendo não falar nada, aproximou-se do loiro, mordendo o lábio inferior de forma insegura enquanto estendia as mãos para erguer o rosto pálido.

- Ei, não é nada disso que você está pensando. – sussurrou em tom ameno, tentando interpretar o intenso brilho que se formara nas íris acinzentadas.

Draco desviou os olhos teimosamente, evitando olhar para o rosto moreno, mas isso não o impediu de falar.

- Não, é? – questionou em tom de escárnio.

- Draco... – Harry advertiu em uma voz doce, acariciando uma das bochechas pálidas do loiro.

O sonserino suspirou parecendo finalmente parar de lutar contra alguma coisa dentro de si.

- Olha, Harry, a questão é que... Eu não consigo entender como você pode... ser tão próximo dele. E se eu tento, eu me lembro de nós dois e eu não consigo deixar de pensar que...

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma especulativa, compreendendo a linha de pensamento do sonserino.

Escolhendo gesticular o que pensava ao inves de falar, inclinou-se para frente beijando-o nos lábios, mantendo os olhos abertos para observar cada pequena reação que o sonserino pudesse ter.

Draco fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sendo que no segundo seguinte puxou Harry para si com possessividade, deixando-se perder no súbito desejo que sentia pelo grifinório.

Potter deixou-se ser girado e deitado sobre a cama, tendo Draco sobre si, beijando-o apaixonadamente de uma forma exigente e desesperada.

Malfoy depois de um longo tempo travando uma batalha com a boca do moreno, se afastou para respirar, repousando a testa sobre o queixo de Harry, fechando os olhos enquanto pensava no quanto estava sendo estúpido.

Potter o abraçou com ternura, puxando-o mais para si, adivinhando o que se passava na mente do homem.

- Eu nunca tive nada com Blaise, Draco, e mesmo que tivesse tido, hoje estou com você e só com você.

O moreno observou os músculos das costas do sonserino relaxarem consideravelmente ao ouvir isso, e sorriu ao notar que começava a apaziguar o ciúme do bruxo.

- Então posso supor que seu trabalho na ordem não é sair por ai seduzindo comensais? – Draco perguntou em um tom meio sério e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão.

Harry riu com gosto ao ouvir isso, passeando agora uma das mãos sobre os fios platinados que emolduravam as bochechas pálidas de Draco.

- Isso seria impossível, sabe, eu seduzindo você. Que eu saiba você me conquistou primeiro e não o contrário.

Draco ergueu o rosto para encará-lo e por alguns minutos eles ficaram se olhando e se avaliando.

- Porque você o está ajudando? – o loiro perguntou por fim, sabendo que não aceitaria como resposta nada mais do que a verdade ou algo muito convincente.

Harry suspirou pensando seriamente no assunto, não sabendo exatamente como explicar aquilo para Draco.

- Ele se tornou um membro da Ordem da Fênix, é um dos nossos espiões. Não poderíamos abandoná-lo para que o Ministério o usasse como uma campanha de publicidade. – Harry respondeu sinceramente, e ouvir isso da boca do moreno fez com que Draco fizesse uma careta.

- Um futuro muito gentil para um traidor. – Malfoy sibilou, o rosto se contraindo em uma expressão de repulsa.

Harry franziu o cenho diante da afirmação de Draco, não sabendo exatamente como argumentar.

- Draco, traidor ou não, ele merece um julgamento justo e é por isso que aceitei o convite. – Harry justificou com simplicidade, tentando transmitir o que pensava.

O loiro subitamente soltou uma gargalhada fria, assustando o grifinório com a quantidade de cinismo que havia no gesto.

- Julgamento justo, Harry? Você se esqueceu do que viu, do que leu ou do que ouviu? Blaise Zabini é um assassino como qualquer outro comensal da morte, e agora, só porque ele resolveu convenientemente mudar de lado você diz que ele merece um julgamento justo? Você acha que as vítimas dele tiveram alguma espécie de justiça antes de morrer?

A voz de Draco estava carregada de veneno, provocando alguns arrepios em Harry, que nunca o vira falar de uma forma tão raivosa e obstinada.

- Eu não estou falando que ele não é culpado pelo o que fez, nem defendendo as atitudes que ele tomou no passado – comentou meio perplexo, não compreendendo o que se passava pela mente do sonserino.

Draco se afastou dele, ficando novamente de pé, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Então, o que demônios você está fazendo? Você sabe o que ele fez, tem consciência disso, e está disposto a ajudá-lo a se safar da punição. O que é isso? Dó? Piedade?

Harry ficou rígido ao ouvir isso, não sabendo identificar da onde Draco estava tirando toda aquela amargura.

- Porque você tem tanta certeza que eu estou errado em defendê-lo? Blaise não mudou convenientemente de lado, ou você acha que é seguro aceitar a missão de ser um espião?

Draco fez uma careta, parecendo não estar muito convencido ou comovido com o que Harry dissera.

- Ele é um traidor. Ele passou anos defendendo uma causa para depois virar a casaca, isso para mim é imperdoável.

- Trair uma causa, Draco? – Harry vociferou. – E o que ele acredita não interessa? Você nunca imaginou que uma pessoa, nessa guerra, pode começar a enxergar as coisas de uma forma diferente? A querer lutar do outro lado?

- Só um idiota cairia nessa, Harry. É por causa dessa sua convicção besta de que as pessoas mudam da água para o vinho, de que todo mundo é capaz de em uma noite ser um assassino e na outra virar um santo, que te faz ser cego e inocente demais. Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que Zabini não está te usando, hum? Que ele não está com medo de sofrer uma represália e que tudo isso não passa de um teatrinho para sair ileso?

O moreno balançou a cabeça com um sorriso descrente.

- O que você acha que é pior, trair Voldemort ou a Ordem da Fênix? Ele escolheu o caminho mais difícil, mesmo que vir para o nosso lado signifique uma pena menor, isso não o livra da vingança dos comensais. Ele arriscou muita coisa para ficar do nosso lado e você sabe disso. Não acho que trair Voldemort seja uma tentativa de se dar bem no final das contas.

- Zabini assim como eu passou a vida toda seguindo os passos dos pais, fazendo tudo para honrar o próprio sangue. Essa é a nossa sina, agir da forma que ele agiu, não interessa o motivo, é uma traição e é imperdoável.

Harry sentiu uma fúria dominá-lo por causa do que acabara de ouvir e por isso nem sequer percebeu que começara a gritar.

- Sangue? Herança? É só nisso no que você pensa, Draco? Você não tem idéias próprias? Vontades? Você é apenas uma marionete criada pelo seu pai e Voldemort?

Draco o encarou, as pupilas muito contraídas enquanto em sua face se formava uma expressão fria.

- Eu tenho um legado para carregar, Potter e não acho que você seja capaz de compreender isso.

Dessa vez foi Harry que riu com escárnio.

- Legado? Isso não significa nada comparado ao quanto de sangue que você já derramou ou o quanto de sofrimento que causou para defender este estúpido legado. Eu estou do lado de Blaise porque ao contrário de você ele enxergou isso, ele viu além dessa visão preconceituosa e superior que a maioria dos sangues-puros carregam.

- Ah claro, Santo Blaise Zabini, O Convertido. – Draco exclamou com ironia.

- Ele não é nenhum santo, Draco e muito menos um traidor como você diz. Eu vi quando ele decidiu vir para o nosso lado, vi o quanto ele sofreu por causa dos crimes que havia cometido. Blaise não veio a nós simplesmente porque estava com medo, ele estava cansado e arrependido. E eu admiro isso.

- Então, Potter, fique com a sua mais nova prova de humanidade e esperança, espero que você se divirta com o seu novo brinquedo, principalmente quando ele quebrar nas suas mãos. – Malfoy escarneceu, terminando de abotoar a calça e começando a procurar pela própria varinha para sumir dali.

- O que é agora? Vai fugir? Você vai simplesmente virar as costas para mim e ir embora?

O sonserino lançou um olhar mortal na direção do moreno enquanto continuava a andar pelo quarto.

- Porque você ficou tão agressivo com a idéia de que alguém é capaz de se redimir, hein? O que você tem de tão diferente e superior ao Blaise, hum? Você, assim como ele, é um Comensal. Como isso te dá o direito de julgá-lo?

Harry observou Draco parar muito rígido num dos cantos do quarto, e no instante seguinte o loiro estava sobre ele, empurrando-o na direção de uma das paredes, prensando-o e batendo um dos punhos ao lado de sua cabeça.

- Sim, Harry Potter! Eu sou Draco Malfoy, um Comensal, um assassino. Eu já torturei pessoas, as mutilei, dilacerei. – o sonserino gritava com fúria, observando de perto a expressão assustada de Harry, acompanhada de seus olhos arregalados por detrás da lente dos óculos. – E o que você vai fazer com relação a isso, hum? Me entregar para o Ministério? Me fazer de fantoche da Ordem da Fênix? Você acha que eu sou alguém como Zabini? Que irei rastejar para o seu lado, arrependido, chorando por causa do sangue que derramei?

O grifinório agora tremia, a dureza daquelas palavras faziam com que ele fraquejasse e se sentisse completamente exposto.

- Então, Potter? Estou esperando! Você teve inúmeras chances de me prender, matar, fazer o que bem quisesse. Mas não, você preferiu continuar este teatrinho pessoal, preferiu manter esses encontros escusos, essa imagem de que somos dois amantes proibidos de ficarem juntos. – Draco esmurrou mais uma vez a parede ao lado do bruxo, e o moreno deu um pequeno salto, abaixando a cabeça para evitar encara-lo. – Bem, Harry, eu tenho uma novidade para você, isso aqui não é um conto de fadas e eu não sou seu príncipe encantado. E acima de tudo não admito que você zombe a lealdade que tenho com relação a minha família e ao que fui destinado, porque eu sei que você tem consciência de todos os crimes que já cometi e até agora não moveu um dedo para me fazer pagar por eles.

A fúria de Draco começava a abrandar a medida que ele desabafava e em contraste ao seu estado, Harry afundava cada vez mais em uma tristeza sem precedentes.

- Você é um hipócrita, Potter.

O loiro finalmente se afastou dele, dando mais uma volta pelo quarto e encontrando o que procurava, a varinha.

- Você espera de mim mais do que eu sou capaz de oferecer. – começou a murmurar com uma voz que não demonstrava nada além de frieza. – Eu não sou como Zabini, sou um comensal e não morro de remorsos por isso. Simplesmente não me importo. Me treinaram desde pequeno para ser o que sou hoje e toda a minha vida girou em torno disso. Você não pode querer que agora, depois de tantos anos, eu simplesmente me arrependa e mude de lado por sua causa, ou talvez, que eu entenda alguém que fez isso.

Harry suspirou ao ouvir estas últimas palavras, levando uma das mãos a cabeça com uma expressão de dor, como se o que acabara de escutar o tivesse ferido profundamente.

- Eu não estou tentando molda-lo, ou... eu só... – o moreno tentou se justificar, sem saber explicar exatamente o que sentia ou o que se passava por sua mente.

- Não está? Então o que foi todo este sermão que você me deu hoje? O que foi aquela porcaria de 'Eu admiro o Blaise'? – Draco questionou, olhando para o grifinório com um sorriso azedo. - Faça-me um favor, Harry, pare de sonhar com um Draco Malfoy que eu nunca serei.

E com este último aviso seco e repleto de significado, ele aparatou, deixando Harry para trás, arrasado e dividido por muitos sentimentos, nenhum deles mais fortes do que o amor descomunal que continuava sentindo pelo loiro, mesmo após ouvir tudo aquilo.

Desde o início ele tivera plena consciência de aonde estava se metendo. Já ponderara várias vezes sobre tudo aquilo, mas simplesmente não conseguia abrir mão de Draco, era mais forte do que ele.

Ele estava, há muito tempo, condenado e não era pelos pecados que cometera, e sim por amar a pessoa que traria sua danação.

* * *

Draco chegou à Mansão Malfoy controlado o suficiente para arremessar e quebrar apenas umas poucas coisas. Não estava sendo fácil aceitar tudo o que estava sentindo e muito menos lidar com isso

Após a discussão com Harry, ele rapidamente começara a se remoer por dentro, não sabendo definir exatamente se estava arrependido pela briga ou furioso. Havia momentos, quando pensava no que o grifinório dissera, que se sentia ultrajado, até mesmo revoltado. Era como se o menino-que-sobreviveu quisesse moldá-lo, transformá-lo em algo apropriado, que se encaixasse nos novos padrões da sociedade bruxa.

E Draco sabia que, se não fosse por ele e os terríveis erros que vinha cometendo naqueles últimos tempos, não teria que se preocupar agora com isso, porque aquele relacionamento conturbado com o grifinório nunca teria começado a existir.

No princípio fora reconfortante a idéia de que seu destino talvez fosse acabar se envolvendo com o inimigo, e isso tudo era porque ele estava cansado, porque lá no fundo desejava sentir algo por alguém.

Mas as coisas estavam se descontrolando e agora havia também aquela necessidade, uma urgência esmagadora de possuir Harry somente para si.

Ah, e ele tinha ciúmes, muito ciúmes. Era como se qualquer coisa que afetasse Potter indireta ou diretamente fizesse com que um rio de lava o queimasse por dentro, fazendo-o ficar cego e instável.

Harry Potter agora era dele e nada no mundo mudaria isso. Ele aceitara o grifinório como ele era, sendo o que ele era, porque lá no fundo não havia muito que pudesse fazer, apenas se entregar ao que sentia.

Mas com a discussão daquela tarde, ser obrigado a ouvir Harry afirmando que admirava Zabini, o expurgo de tudo o que ele acreditava, isso doera, e não fora pouco. Era como ter levado uma surra, ficando incapaz de se mover ou sequer lidar com aquilo.

Desde pequeno, por mais que fosse desinteressado pelo legado da família, ele era incapaz de colocar de lado o orgulho que possuía. Ele era um Malfoy e este nome, esta imagem, eram seus tesouros, coisas sem as quais não conseguiria viver.

Mas Harry não conseguia enxergar isso, o via como um simples fruto de uma doutrina doentia, o vislumbrava como um fantoche de bruxos obcecados e xenofóbicos. E naquela manhã, pela primeira vez, Draco percebera o quanto o moreno desejava mudá-lo e por alguns instantes poderia jurar ter visto nos olhos de Harry a capacidade para isso.

Só que ele não permitiria, Potter teria que se contentar em tê-lo daquela forma ou ficar sem ele. Não havia negociação.

Fora por isso que ele gritara e se rebelara. Se era para alguém amá-lo naquele mundo amaldiçoado, que fosse pelo o que ele era e não para transformá-lo em algo diferente.

E esses pensamentos o acompanhavam aonde quer que ele fosse, corroendo-o por dentro, não deixando que ele se esquecesse de tudo o que dissera e ouvira naquele dia. Era como estar preso no inferno.

Com o passar das horas e o início da tarde, Draco começou a ficar mais calmo e duplamente aliviado pela falta de notícias sobre Voldemort.

Conhecendo a personalidade do Lord das Trevas, sabia que este provavelmente estaria descarregando a raiva em algum lugar de alguma forma malévola e sanguinária. Voldemort não deixaria passar em claro o que Zabini fizera. E Draco previa que logo, logo algo grandioso aconteceria, como uma vingança e um aviso para a Ordem da Fênix. Cheio de surpresas como era, Você-Sabe-Quem poderia muito bem encontrar alguma forma de capturar Blaise antes que este recebesse a própria pena e fosse remanejado para Azkaban. Ninguém simplesmente enganava um dos bruxos mais perigosos de todos os tempos e saía ileso.

E não era só Voldemort que queria a cabeça de Zabini, grande parte dos Comensais da Morte também não estavam nada contentes com a perspectiva do julgamento. Eles não eram tolos, sabiam que Blaise entregaria vários nomes e outras informações importantes na tentativa de ganhar prestígio com o júri.

Por isso, de certa forma, Draco agradecia o fato de estar afastado por algum tempo daquela tempestade e que ninguém até agora o houvesse convocado para fazer qualquer coisa. Já naquela altura do dia ele estava exausto e possesso, ficando eriçado de raiva apenas com a simples menção do sobrenome Zabini. Não tinha cabeça para mais nada, apenas para pensar em Harry e na discussão que haviam tido mais cedo.

E tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado se o nome de Zabini, aquele pequeno traidor imundo, não tivesse entrado em cena. Em resumo, mais do que nunca ele desprezava aquele tipinho.

Sentado em uma poltrona na biblioteca da mansão, girando a varinha entre os dedos, continuou refletindo. Sentia-se inquieto. O horário do julgamento se aproximava, e por mais que odiasse admitir, ele tivera esperanças de que Harry tentasse contatá-lo antes de ir testemunhar a favor do maldito.

Ele se sentiria bem se escutasse um pedido de desculpas do moreno, mesmo que fosse por carta. Mas a quem ele queria enganar? Potter era tão orgulhoso quanto ele e Draco certamente o espetara com palavras bruscas naquele dia, dissera coisas capazes de ferir o amor próprio de qualquer pessoa.

E raciocinar sobre o que dissera pela centésima vez naquela tarde o fez grunhir, irritado. Ele fora duro, de certa forma injusto, mas Harry o provocara, exigira demais dele, não fora algo que pudesse ter controlado.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que agora, lentamente, começava a crescer dentro de si um medo de perder o grifinório por causa daquelas pequenas coisas. Era uma sensação terrível e ridícula, e ele teve que soltar um suave rosnado por causa dos pensamentos absurdos que estava começando a ter.

Cansado de continuar sentado, começou a caminhar pelo recinto, os olhos indo de cinco em cinco minutos na direção de um grande relógio, averiguando as horas.

___Quatro e meia._

Faltava pouco para o julgamento e ficar ali, sem nada para fazer o estava matando. O ócio rapidamente começou a dar-lhe idéias bizarras sobre o que fazer, estando entre elas ir assistir Harry testemunhar.

E ele sentira-se mais do que tentado a prosseguir com aquele plano, isso se no último instante não tivesse se recordado que agora era um comensal conhecido pelo público e que não poderia sair andando livremente por aí, não sem ser preso ou morto por aurores.

Isso voltou a desanimá-lo, e ele bufou, tornando a se sentar na confortável poltrona.

Permaneceu longos vinte minutos pensando em alguma solução para aquele tédio, mas sem admitir que a verdade era que a idéia de ir assistir ao julgamento o estava deixando obcecado.

Ele não se importava, certo?

Não mesmo!

Mas ele logo viu que era uma idéia muito irresistível e que em menos de três segundos já tinha uma solução perfeita para o fato de não poder aparecer em público.

Suspirando com um sentimento de derrota, ele não deu tempo para começar a ter arrependimentos com relação aquela idéia maluca, colocando-se rapidamente de pé, subitamente mais revigorado e com uma expressão determinada.

Se ele queria comparecer ao tribunal sem ser reconhecido precisava agir rápido. Se tudo desse certo ele assistiria o depoimento de Harry na primeira fileira, avaliando cuidadosamente o comportamento do moreno, e quem sabe descobrindo algumas coisas.

Apanhando um casaco no hall antes de sair, Draco não se surpreendeu com o olhar curioso de um dos elfos ao vê-lo andar praticamente correndo pelos corredores e escada abaixo.

Sem dar muita atenção a essa trivialidade, ele vestiu a capa que escolhera, empunhando com destreza a varinha na mão esquerda.

Antes mesmo que um dos elfos soltasse um pio, aparatou, indo em direção a solução dos pequenos problemas que teria para entrar no julgamento.

* * *

Draco fez uma careta diante da fumaça irritante que era lançada em sua direção pelo senhor que estava sentado ao seu lado. Não havia algo mais nojento do que aquele cheiro enjoativo de erva queimada, mas ele não tinha outras opções além de suportar a afronta, precisava se manter o mais ordinário possível para poder assistir em paz ao julgamento de Blaise Zabini.

Invocando uma paciência que não sabia possuir, aguardou pacientemente que todos os rituais que precediam à sessão fossem finalizados. Com o canto dos olhos, posicionado em uma das fileiras mais afastadas, observou atentamente o júri se sentar no lado mais oposto do salão.

Já era quase oito da noite e ele estava entediado. Chegara ao local com meia hora de antecedência, mas desde as cinco da tarde estivera ocupado tomando todo o cuidado necessário para não levantar suspeitas e ser capturado durante aquele pequeno capricho. E agora, sentado no meio daquele público eufórico, ele não passava de um inofensivo velhinho, irritado com a maldita fumaça do cachimbo que o companheiro de fileira insistia em exalar.

A primeira coisa que fizera ao chegar naquele local fora garantir que seu disfarce estava perfeito. Com a poção polissuco contrabandeada que conseguira mais cedo, juntamente com os fios de cabelo de um trouxa qualquer, ele agora assumira um corpo que não levantaria a menor suspeita dos aurores responsáveis pela segurança do julgamento. Mesmo que não admitisse, chegara a estremecer na porta de entrada do salão quando um auror pediu para examinar sua varinha, mas tudo correra bem e ele agora estava seguramente acomodado e infiltrado.

Tentando ignorar uma súbita coceira no nariz por causa do odor adocicado de fumaça que praticamente o sufocava, ele começou a passear cuidadosamente os olhos pela multidão, que lentamente ia se sentando nas inúmeras cadeiras espalhadas pelo salão. Apertando um pouco os olhos na direção do local onde ficariam as testemunhas, ele sentiu um pequeno solavanco na boca do estômago ao distinguir alguns fios negros bastante conhecidos.

Harry.

E a simples idéia de que o grifinório estava ali, tão próximo, fez com que seu coração disparasse, rendendo-lhe uma careta.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava ansioso e a cada instante mais apreensivo. Imaginava como seria o testemunho de Harry. Perguntava-se se o grifinório faria um discurso apaixonado em defesa de Zabini, ou se simplesmente responderia com secura o que lhe fosse perguntado.

Desejava do fundo de sua alma que o moreno agisse com frieza, pelo bem dele e de sua sanidade.

Estremecendo de leve com a expectativa do que viria a seguir, ficou um pouco surpreso quando todos do salão se puseram de pé e um bruxo muito robusto, vestido com uma capa vermelha, adentrou o recinto e encaminhou-se para a porção central do lugar.

Draco não teve que se esforçar muito para adivinhar que aquele era Magno Krovtz, o juiz que presidiria àquela sessão, e foi com muito desgosto que sentiu uma imediata antipatia pela aparência desconfiada e severa do bruxo.

Todos tornaram a se sentar quando Krovtz se acomodou e imediatamente o julgamento foi iniciado, um silêncio sepulcral tomando conta de todos os presentes.

E ao contrário do que ele imaginara, o tédio rapidamente fez com que ele pescasse por já nos primeiros dez minutos de julgamento, suas pálpebras ficando incrivelmente pesadas a cada momento em que uma vítima das atrocidades de Blaise era convidada a testemunhar.

O homenzinho ao seu lado, ao contrário de si, parecia muito entretido com tudo o que era dito. Draco imaginava se esse ânimo não era devido a nenhum composto maligno naquela erva fedorenta que ele fumava, mas a verdade era que nada daquilo que estava sendo relatado impressionava Draco. Tudo parecia ser mais um teatro, cheio de tragédias e atrocidades, para atrair a atenção do público do que um julgamento de verdade.

Mais de uma hora se passou quando a atenção do sonserino finalmente foi desviada dos pensamentos sonolentos que ele estava tendo. Blaise Zabini fora convidado a se apresentar no tribunal e em menos de um segundo Draco pôde ver a figura magra e alta do bruxo surgir de uma das inúmeras portas do salão.

Três aurores acompanhavam o criminoso, todos com as varinhas firmemente apontadas na direção do bruxo. Draco sentiu-se tentado a rir de escárnio da imagem acabada do ex-comensal, mas se segurou. Seria bizarro demais que ele começasse a ter um acesso humorístico no meio do tribunal.

Por longos minutos o juiz se concentrou em fazer perguntas ao réu, tudo isso sendo intercalado por algumas dúvidas vindas dos jurados. Draco novamente se viu tragado de volta para o tédio, e foi com descaso que captou algumas das afirmações feitas por Zabini, contentando-se apenas em revirar os olhos, enojado, por causa das várias mentiras que o bruxo contava na tentativa de conquistar alguma simpatia dos presentes.

Depois de suportar aquela situação por horas, finalmente o que ele viera para ver teve início. Em meio a um silêncio prenhe da multidão de expectadores, o nome Harry Potter foi pronunciado. E foi com avidez que Draco se inclinou para frente observando, através de expectadores, a figura esguia do grifinório caminhando até uma cadeira que lhe fora oferecida.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite Draco se sentou completamente ereto, os ouvidos bastante aguçados, preocupado em captar até mesmo a respiração de Harry.

Um dos assistentes do juiz lançou sobre Potter um feitiço para aumentar o volume de sua voz, pedindo-o para testar se dera certo, e Malfoy observou as reações do moreno, achando graça de como Harry coçara a própria nuca sentindo-se completamente encurralado e acanhado diante daquela multidão.

- Harry James Potter. Testemunha de defesa. – Magno Krovtz fingiu ler estas palavras em uma das folhas que tinha diante de si, mas Draco sabia que o juiz já sabia tudo aquilo de cor.

O grifinório fez um gesto com a cabeça ao ouvir o reconhecimento solene de sua presença. Grande parte do júri se empertigou nos assentos, bastante excitados com o que viria.

- Espero que esteja claro, senhor Potter, que nesta sessão só será admitida a verdade e fatos concretos, entendido? – Krovtz questionou, assumindo uma expressão assustadoramente séria.

- Sim, meritíssimo. – Harry respondeu complacente, sua expressão séria ficando ainda mais determinada.

Draco mordeu a parte interna da bochecha para não rir diante desta cena, achando muita graça a forma como aquele juiz miúdo parecia tentar assumir uma pose de autoridade diante do tão aclamado menino-que-sobreviveu.

Alguns breves minutos foram gastos com Harry respondendo algumas perguntas formais e finalmente o julgamento seguiu o curso que a maioria dos presentes ansiavam por testemunhar.

- Há quanto tempo o senhor conhece Blaise Zabini?

- Desde Hogwarts, pertencíamos ao mesmo ano. Ele era da sonserina. – Harry respondeu de forma sucinta, e Draco sentiu em suas palavras uma clara pitada de treinamento. Alguém andara dando aulas para Potter de como ele deveria se comportar em um julgamento.

- Quando que o senhor tomou conhecimento da identidade de Zabini como um comensal? – Magno questionou, não parecendo realmente interessado na possível resposta.

- Um ano após terminarmos Hogwarts, seis meses depois que foi declarada abertamente a guerra contra Voldemort.

- Você já chegou alguma vez a se deparar com o réu em alguma batalha?

- Três vezes. – Harry respondeu imediatamente, tudo o que deveria falar já na ponta da língua. – Uma vez durante um ataque a Hogsmead e as outras duas durante alguns confrontos na Londres trouxa.

Neste instante um dos júris abertamente soltou um muxoxo de desgosto, e Magno imediatamente tomou a liberdade de repassar a palavra ao homem.

- Senhor Potter, você acaba de deixar claro que conhece todas as atividades criminosas do réu, e acredito que eu, assim como os meus colegas, estamos curiosos para saber por que, mesmo assim, você decidiu testemunhar a favor dele.

Muitos companheiros do homem concordaram com a cabeça, aprovando as palavras do bruxo, e Draco se divertiu vendo o quanto aquilo deixara Harry meio sem jeito.

- Não vim aqui provar a inocência de Blaise, senhores. – o moreno respondeu em uma voz bastante respeitosa. – Tive a chance de conhecer o acusado nos anos em que ele finalmente aceitou a missão de atuar como espião, e meu objetivo aqui é pedir clemência em sua pena, e não sua abolição.

Os júris começaram a cochichar entre si parecendo impressionados com o que acabaram de ouvir.

- Senhor Potter, mesmo concordando com todas as acusações feitas, o senhor acredita que o réu mereça alguma diminuição em sua pena? – Krovtz começou a questionar, já deixando claro que não fora tocado nenhum pouco pelas tentativas de defesa do acusado e que estava bastante surpreso com as intenções do menino-que-sobreviveu.

- O que acredito, meritíssimo, é que Blaise cometeu diversos crimes e que deve pagar por eles, mas que sua intenção de redenção deve ser reconhecida e de certa forma recompensada. – Harry respondeu com simplicidade, fazendo surgir uma inesperada balbúrdia no salão.

Draco não pôde evitar um franzir de cenho, achando muito estranho o que o grifinório acabara de dizer. Se Harry realmente desejava ajudar Zabini, com certeza estava tomando o caminho errado. Ele não pedira por perdão, afirmara que o réu era acusado e mesmo assim lutava por alguma espécie de pena mais leve?

Malfoy não sabia se achava graça de tudo àquilo ou se sentia furioso pela briga que tivera com Potter por causa de toda aquela estupidez. Certamente o grifinório não estava batendo bem da cabeça, porque se apresentar diante daquela multidão falando tamanha estapafurdia não era uma atitude nada inteligente.

Um dos júris tornou a falar dessa vez, a voz carregada com um leve tom de cólera.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor tem consciência do que está pedindo? Blaise Zabini é um Comensal da Morte, um assassino. O senhor realmente acredita que ele mereça alguma espécie de chance?

- Ex-comensal, senhor. – Harry respondeu, os olhos verdes agora flamejando com uma inesperada determinação. – E não preciso que ninguém me diga o que Blaise fez durante todos os anos em que esteve a serviço de Voldemort, tenho conhecimento de tudo isso.

O eco provocado pelo nome do Lord das Trevas fez com que o salão caísse em um silêncio mortal, e Potter tomou esta oportunidade para continuar a dizer o que queria.

- Não sei se muitos de vocês estão realmente familiarizados com a vida daqueles que se tornam Comensais, mas garanto que há vários deles que seguem este caminho por obrigação, e não por vontade própria. Não afirmo que Zabini tenha tido o direito de fazer o que fez, mas as pessoas quando coagidas e ameaçadas escolhem se entregar para não morrer.

- Não temos nenhum conhecimento de que Zabini foi de alguma forma obrigado por Você-Sabe-Quem a cometer os crimes que cometeu. – Magno observou, parecendo agora travar uma batalha com Harry. – Pelo contrário, a família do réu sempre foi conhecida por se aliar com adoradores das artes das trevas.

- Meritíssimo, Zabini perdeu os pais desde muito pequeno, restando vivo apenas o avô materno, que anos atrás foi morto em um ataque de comensais. O senhor acredita mesmo que alguém assim teve alguma influência para seguir voluntariamente o Lord das Trevas?

Uma mulher do júri soltou um rugido de escárnio.

- Um parente morto por comensais não prova nada. O réu Zabini sempre teve escolhas, não seguir o Lord das Trevas era uma delas. Ele obviamente resolveu apoiar a causa de Você-Sabe-Quem e agora deve ser julgado adequadamente por isso.

Draco sentiu uma pequena gratidão à bruxa que pronunciara aquelas palavras, porque era exatamente naquilo que acreditava.

- Senhora – Harry disse com um suspiro cansado. – O que você acha que se passa pela cabeça de um órfão de dezessete anos quando é ameaçado pelo bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos? A senhora seria capaz de fazer a escolha que considera certa nessa situação? Mesmo sendo alguém tão jovem?

- Ele poderia ter procurado por aurores, o ministério. – um outro membro do júri comentou, recebendo a aprovação imediata dos companheiros.

Harry ao ouvir isso não conteve uma pequena risada amarga. Draco achou o gesto muito ousado da parte do grifinório e de certa forma admirou a forma como Potter estava enfrentando todo aquele pelotão pronto para crucificá-lo juntamente com o acusado.

- Por favor, senhores, vocês realmente querem que eu relembre a todos o que se passava na sociedade bruxa nesta época? De como o ministério negava qualquer existência do Lord das Trevas e como combatia de forma rígida qualquer pessoa que dissesse o contrário?

Este comentário calou todos os presentes e implantou no semblante de grande parte dos jurados uma expressão de reflexão. Até mesmo o juiz pareceu se abalar com o comentário de Harry.

Draco revirou os olhos diante da reação que Potter arrancara dos presentes com aquelas palavras, que provavelmente tinham sido ensaiadas, e sentiu-se desgostoso porque sabia que o grifinório ganhara vários pontos a favor de Zabini com todo aquele discurso compreensivo.

Ele não vira Harry defender Blaise de uma forma exatamente apaixonada, mas mesmo assim fora uma atitude sem pestanejar, como se o moreno realmente acreditasse que o ex-comensal merecesse uma segunda chance. Aquilo o irritava profundamente.

Malfoy mal conseguiu prestar atenção no restante da sessão devido aos inúmeros impropérios que começavam a se forma em sua mente. Ele estava com raiva de Harry. Tivera uma estúpida esperança de que o grifinório fosse frustrado em sua tentativa de ajudar Zabini, mas ver que estava acontecendo exatamente o contrário fez com que ele se sentisse fraco e enciumado.

Várias outras perguntas foram feitas a Harry envolvendo detalhes do comprometimento de Blaise em espionar comensais e ajudar a prevenir diversos ataques, e o testemunho enveredou para assuntos mais técnicos, como datas e horários.

Draco permitiu-se nestes instantes se perder em meio aos próprios pensamentos, mantendo os olhos fixos na expressão transparente de Harry, apertando inconscientemente os punhos e tendo ganas de socar alguma coisa.

Talvez ir ali não tivera sido uma boa idéia. Acabara que no final estava ainda mais possesso, frustrado e irritado com Potter, e agora tinha certeza de que Zabini se safaria de uma pena cruel por causa do santo menino-que-sobreviveu.

Permaneceu neste estado de desgosto por mais quinze minutos até que finalmente Magno Krovtz se deu por satisfeito com o testemunho de Harry e o liberou.

Draco observou Potter se levantar e começar a se encaminhar de volta para o lugar que estivera ocupando, abrindo um sorriso na direção de alguém que provavelmente o estava acompanhando.

Aquilo fez com que Draco cavasse buracos na cabeça do moreno devido a intensidade e ódio com que o acompanhava com o olhar, e internamente ele agradeceu muitíssimo pelo salão estar tão lotado, assim o grifinório nunca notaria sua atenção quase assassina.

Foi com um alívio imenso que ouviu que seria feita uma pausa e que o julgamento continuaria daqui a meia hora.

Praticamente saltando do banco, conseguiu fazer com que o senhor do cachimbo que se sentara ao seu lado derrubasse a preciosa erva que estivera queimando desde o início da sessão. Permitindo-se alguns minutos de pobre satisfação, ele nem se preocupou em olhar para o bruxo ou sentir-se culpado, ficando concentrado em procurar o caminho mais rápido na direção da saída.

Resmungando irritado pela dificuldade que estava tendo para chegar até a porta, teve o prazer de empurrar várias pessoas que haviam tomado à liberdade de simplesmente parar no meio dos corredores para conversar.

Quando finalmente alcançou o lado de fora do salão, observou com destreza que a multidão agora se dispersara em diversas direções, vários grupos se formando tendo como principal assunto os acontecimentos do julgamento.

Decidido que já tivera o suficiente, sabia que estava na hora de ir embora antes que cometesse alguma loucura, ou simplesmente pirasse. Enfiando uma das mãos no bolso da capa, fechou os dedos contra a própria varinha, começando a caminhar em direção a saída.

Passando por uma das diversas portas espelhadas que davam para outros lugares do prédio, ele captou com o canto dos olhos um flash platinado vindo de sua figura. Parando bruscamente no meio do corredor e olhando com mais atenção para a superfície, observou horrorizado que a poção polissuco começara a perder o efeito.

Olhando rapidamente para os lados para verificar se alguém percebera o que estava acontecendo, sentiu o coração parar na garganta quando seus olhos pousaram por breves minutos na figura de Harry Potter, conversando compenetrado com dois aurores.

Permitiu-se observar por alguns instantes o rapaz e quase engasgou quando viu que Potter desviara o olhar por míseros segundos na sua direção. Não compreendeu realmente o que acontecera, mas viu que o grifinório a princípio não lhe dera muita atenção, provavelmente acostumado a ter pessoas estranhas o encarando, mas que logo em seguida voltou a olhá-lo, agora com mais cuidado e de forma discreta, não deixando de continuar a conversa com os companheiros.

Draco engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos. As íris de Harry lhe provocaram uma sensação de nudez, como se o moreno tivesse conseguido enxergar através dele, vendo tudo o que ele estava escondendo.

Tentando ignorar isso, voltou a se preocupar com o fim do efeito da poção e escondendo agora as mãos, antes envelhecidas e agora joviais e pálidas, no bolso da capa, pôs-se a caminhar rapidamente na direção oposta a Potter, mantendo a cabeça bem baixa.

Rapidamente ele alcançou um corredor praticamente deserto, seguindo sempre em frente, em direção a qualquer área aparatável ou quem sabe até encontrar alguma lareira.

Já estava se sentindo mais confiante e seguro de que escapara, quando uma mão forte o puxou pelo antebraço, empurrando-o com certa brutalidade contra uma parede.

Ele soltou uma exclamação abafada.

- Que merda você pensa que está fazendo vindo aqui? – Draco notou, surpreso, a brutalidade daquela voz conhecida, sentindo uma respiração acelerada se chocar contra seu pescoço enquanto sua mente tentava digerir o que estava acontecendo.

O sonserino conseguiu apenas pensar em abrir a boca, nenhuma palavra escapando de seus lábios enquanto observava Harry agora muito próximo de si, bastante irritado.

O moreno notando que não teria uma resposta rápida puxou algo do bolso com a mão livre, e Draco no fundo de sua mente reconheceu a varinha do bruxo e o feitiço de ilusão que ele conjurara, provavelmente uma precaução caso alguém se aproximasse.

- Potter, como você... – Malfoy finalmente começou a dizer, tentando retomar a própria compostura enquanto lutava para ficar ereto.

- Seus cabelos, Draco. Não sei se mais alguém foi capaz de notar, mas eles já estão praticamente loiros.

Draco franziu o cenho diante daquela justificativa, parecendo ainda estar surpreso demais para captar qualquer coisa.

- Muitas pessoas têm cabelos loiros, Potter. – finalmente retrucou com um certo tom de sarcasmo.

- Não como os seus. – Harry respondeu depressa, o semblante agora passando de bravo para algo mais suave. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Draco querendo a todo custo evitar a pergunta, simplesmente puxou o braço da mão de Potter, tentando endireitar a própria capa que agora estava muito larga devido à retomada de seu corpo magro, muito diferente do robusto velhote que ele usara como disfarce.

O sonserino notou um suspiro escapar dos lábios do moreno ao não conseguir nenhuma resposta, e sentiu-se levemente satisfeito em não realizar os desejos do grifinório.

- Tome. – de repente Harry tornou a falar, apanhando algo em um dos bolsos internos da capa, capturando uma das mãos de Draco e depositando o objeto nela. – Saia daqui antes que alguém te veja, mais tarde conversamos.

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha com desgosto ao se deparar com o já conhecido pomo de ouro. Nem sobre ameaça de morte ele iria para a casa de Potter, não quando estava brigado com o grifinório e nenhum pouco disposto a fazer as pazes.

- Potter, eu não irei usar isso, pode pegar...

- Draco – Harry rapidamente o interrompeu, pressionando-o agora contra a parede. – Não discuta comigo. – disse bastante firme, fazendo com que o loiro mordesse a língua de raiva.

O sonserino estava mais do que disposto a continuar aquela discussão quando passos puderam ser ouvidos mais adiante no corredor. Harry lançou um olhar apreensivo na direção do som e Draco sentiu um arrepio percorrer o próprio corpo.

- Vá - o moreno murmurou agora bem baixo, obrigando Draco a fechar a mão sobre o pomo, sem tocar no objeto.

Malfoy tentou protestar uma última vez, mas Harry foi mais rápido, murmurando muito próximo a sua bochecha a palavra exata para ativar a chave portal.

- Maldito! – foi à última coisa que Draco conseguiu exclamar antes de sentir um puxão sobre o próprio umbigo, sendo inundado pela sensação desconfortável de estar sendo transportado para outro lugar.

* * *

Draco não soube exatamente como ele ficou tão bêbado. De certa forma o fato de Harry praticamente tê-lo obrigado a voltar uma outra vez para aquela casa havia contribuído, mas não se resumia somente a isso.

A princípio, sozinho naquele lugar, sendo invadido por diversas lembranças igualmente desagradáveis e prazerosas, ele sentiu-se tentado a fugir, mas logo pôs a idéia de lado.

Passou vários instantes passeando por cada cômodo, sentindo-se fraco e até mesmo submisso diante de tudo o que Harry Potter fazia. Cada vez mais tinha a sensação de que deixava o grifinório se safar com qualquer coisa, e que naquela noite isso se repetiria.

Pensar nisso o fez ter vontade de esquecer tudo, de ao menos naquela noite não ser Draco Malfoy na casa de Harry Potter, um comensal morrendo de vontade de simplesmente chutar o traseiro do menino-que-sobreviveu, mas ao mesmo tempo dividido entre beijá-lo e se perder em meio ao seu cheiro.

Ele era a contradição em pessoa. Queria passar raiva no moreno até ouvi-lo gritar, mas também queria senti-lo suspirando, quem sabe gemendo diante de um gesto carinhoso.

E saber que teria que escolher entre estas duas opções naquela noite era extremamente difícil para ele. Foi por isso que quando encontrou na dispensa de Harry uma garrafa de firewhisky, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de abri-la e começar a beber diretamente do gargalo.

Draco teria rido se Potter algum dia lhe dissesse que chegara em casa e o encontrara jogado na sala na mais profunda penumbra, a capa que estivera vestindo deixada de qualquer jeito em um canto, metade dos botões da blusa abertos enquanto mantinha-se recostado contra o sofá, suas mãos presas firmemente a uma garrafa cheia até a metade.

Mas aquilo de fato acontecera, e Draco estivera bêbado demais para guardar na memória cada detalhe daquele fiasco.

De início Harry apenas piscou confuso quando o viu, não acreditando no que estava diante de si. E o loiro simplesmente erguera o rosto ao se dar conta de sua presença, encarando-o, as íris cinzentas brilhando magicamente na escuridão.

O grifinório resolveu por fim desfazer a própria expressão de surpresa, desabotoando a capa que vestia, jogando-a no mesmo lugar na qual a de Draco fora abandonada.

- Espero que não se importe, Harry – O sonserino murmurou neste exato instante, erguendo a garrafa de firewhisky enquanto observava o outro bruxo se aproximar. – Achei em um armário, acho que vocês chamam de... – e parou alguns instantes, contemplativo, tentando lembrar a palavra.

Harry suspirou com isso, fazendo uma pequena careta ao alcançar o loiro, sentando-se ao seu lado e sendo atingido pelo cheiro pungente de álcool.

- Dispensa – ele ofereceu em um tom baixo, observando Draco apenas olhar para frente e concordar, levando a garrafa mais uma vez em direção a boca, tomando um pequeno gole.

O moreno continuou olhando-o naquele estado, reparando no modo como os fios platinados estavam presos a testa de Draco e em como a testa pálida estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor.

- Zabini – Malfoy de repente murmurou, falando de forma lenta, como se tivesse certa dificuldade em formar as palavras. – Quanto tempo você conseguiu para ele? – completou, voltando-se para encarar Harry, que continuava olhando-o, avaliando o estrago que o álcool fizera.

- Dez anos – o moreno respondeu sem modificar a expressão neutra que tinha no rosto, não querendo demonstrar o que se passava em sua mente.

Draco soltou uma pequena risada, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para frente enquanto estendia a mão que segurava a garrafa na direção de Harry e pressionava-a contra seu peito.

- Tome, acho que você precisa disso mais do que eu agora. – completou por fim, parando de rir, inclinando a cabeça para trás e passando a observar Potter, enquanto este olhava de forma duvidosa para o que lhe era oferecido, provavelmente pensando se deveria ou não aceitar.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até Harry finalmente fechar os dedos sobre o gargalo, erguendo a garrafa em direção aos lábios, começando a sorver um pouco de firewhisky.

Draco deixou cair a mão que estivera segurando a garrafa, mal notando que esta acabara parando sobre uma das coxas do grifinório.

Harry o olhou sem virar a cabeça, sentindo a suave pressão sobre a base da perna enquanto saboreava o efeito imediato da bebida forte.

O loiro piscou, comprimindo os olhos enquanto erguia um pouco o queixo, permitindo que Harry tivesse uma visão melhor de seu rosto através da meia luz que vinha do corredor.

O grifinório, por algum tempo, pareceu ficar encantado com o que via, observando o discreto rubor sobre as bochechas de Draco e a forma como seus lábios pareciam mais vermelhos e úmidos do que o normal.

Continuaram assim até Harry sentir-se levemente desconfortável, desviando o olhar e continuando a beber.

Draco interpretou o gesto como uma afronta, movendo-se imediatamente para frente, a mão sobre a coxa de Harry indo desajeitadamente para seu ombro enquanto em uma velocidade surpreendente para uma pessoa alcoolizada ele subia no colo do moreno, passando um braço por detrás de seu pescoço, mantendo a bochecha de ambos lado a lado, sem encosta-las.

A respiração de Potter ficou presa em sua garganta por alguns instantes e somente após ele ouvir o expirar suave de Draco em seu ouvido é que ele permitiu que seus pulmões captassem ar.

O loiro ignorando a falta de resposta do moreno simplesmente começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, os lábios quentes se demorando sobre a pele, os dentes roçando-o de leve, sendo acompanhados por sua língua.

Harry fechou os olhos por um longo instante, inclinando a cabeça bem de leve para o lado, dando mais espaço para a boca de Draco, fazendo com que os fios platinados tocassem sua têmpora, provocando-lhe uma breve sensação de cócegas.

O grifinório tornou a beber da garrafa, agora em um gole longo e demorado e Draco sentiu o movimento mesmo tendo os olhos fechados, passando a pressionar os joelhos dos dois lados do quadril do bruxo, mantendo-se firme no lugar enquanto suas mãos afundavam no cabelo de Harry e sua boca continuava a sugá-lo na curvatura do ombro esquerdo com o pescoço.

Potter não conseguiu evitar um gemido quando recebeu uma pequena mordida e fez menção de tomar mais um pouco de firewhisky, sendo prontamente interrompido por Draco, que empurrou seu braço com o lado do corpo, uma das mãos indo parar na base de seu rosto, erguendo de leve a face morena enquanto assumia uma postura mais ereta e passava a encara-lo de cima.

Eles se mantiveram nesta postura por um minuto inteiro, nenhum deles ousando se mexer ou falar qualquer coisa. Harry observava impressionado o brilho que imaginava ser os olhos de Draco, e o loiro por sua vez via claramente como as íris verdes estavam fixas em si, cheias de uma inexplicável vitalidade, desafiando-o.

A garrafa escapou das mãos de Harry quebrando o silêncio, permitindo que Malfoy quebrasse o contato visual, sentando-se sobre o colo do moreno enquanto desviava o olhar para seus lábios e passava a morder seu queixo devagar.

Potter fechou os olhos, mantendo com o abandono, os braços do lado do corpo, sentindo o calor de Draco inunda-lo enquanto o firewhisky começava rapidamente a fazer efeito.

- Eu te odeio - Draco sibilou entredentes, movendo um pouco os quadris para frente, mordendo o lábio inferior de Harry e puxando-o de leve para cima. O moreno gemeu baixinho com a súbita sensação de fricção entre eles, uma onda de calor fazendo-o queimar por dentro. - Eu te amo – acrescentou em um novo sussurro, não conseguindo controlar mais o que estava pensando, falando ou fazendo.

A declaração fez com que Harry despertasse, ficando rígido em menos de um segundo, obrigando Draco a parar. O loiro não ousou se mexer ou encara-lo, o grifinório agora respirava pesadamente, exalando o ar pelos lábios entreabertos, ambos ainda muito próximos.

Malfoy fez um pequeno gesto, firmando os joelhos no chão, ameaçando se levantar, mas Harry foi mais rápido, relaxando imediatamente, erguendo uma das mãos e agarrando os cabelos platinados de Draco, puxando-o para baixo e de encontro a sua boca.

O loiro pego de surpresa perdeu o equilíbrio, apoiando-se com uma mão no sofá. Harry aproveitou a inclinação para girá-los, fazendo-os cair, as costas de Draco se chocando contra o chão.

- Você adora me jogar no chão da sala, admita? – o loiro conseguiu comentar após um leve gemido de dor, tentando quebrar o silêncio que ele mesmo ajudara a construir.

Harry prontamente ignorou o que ele disse, deitado agora por cima de Draco, apertando-o com o próprio corpo, observando o loiro começar a ofegar, lançando de leve a cabeça para trás.

- Repete o que você disse. – deixou escapar em um murmúrio, ouvindo como a respiração de Malfoy começava a se acelerar enquanto com as mãos o sonserino buscava algo no qual se agarrar.

- Não – Draco respondeu com firmeza, estremecendo com um súbito movimento de quadris feito por Harry, que se posicionara entre suas pernas e agora segurava sua cabeça com uma das mãos ainda afundada em seus cabelos, tentando insistentemente fazer com que os olhares deles se encontrassem.

- Draco – Potter disse mais uma vez, agora em tom de súplica, fazendo o loiro fechar os olhos para não correr o risco de encarar as íris verdes.

Harry suspirou com isso e apoiou ambas as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, começando a beijá-lo na testa, abaixo dos olhos e finalmente sobre seus lábios, murmurando de leve enquanto isso.

- Eu também te amo. – a voz do moreno era um mero sopro, mas Draco conseguia ouvi-la muito alto, muito claramente, como se estivesse dentro de sua cabeça.

Antes que pudesse evitar deixou escapar um soluço.

Harry o abraçou, mergulhando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Com mãos trêmulas Draco o enlaçou. Potter sorriu, sentindo algo quente cair lentamente sobre sua têmpora, molhando sua pele e pingando em direção ao chão.

* * *

Naquela noite Draco mais uma vez abandonou a cama que compartilhara com Harry, deixando o moreno para trás, para acordar sozinho. Ele estava agindo e se movendo como em sonhos, seus pensamentos, gestos e pés o guiando rapidamente até Hogwarts antes mesmo que ele tivesse chance de se arrepender.

Passara longas horas pensando naquilo, longas horas sentido aquele aperto no coração, lutando contra seus próprios demônios, observando Harry adormecido e se decidindo. E às quatro da manhã ele finalmente bateu na porta da frente do castelo, sendo recebido minutos depois por um Filch bastante mal humorado.

Seu pedido para ver Dumbledore demorou a ser atendido, mas no mesmo instante que o diretor ficou sabendo de sua presença, ele imediatamente foi guiado até a gárgula que levaria ao seu escritório.

Não foi com nenhuma surpresa que Draco encontrou Snape parado ao lado da mesa de Albus, observando-o de forma contemplativa, quase curiosa. Muito menos precisou que ele se esforçasse para saber que os dois bruxos tinham uma breve noção do motivo de sua visita.

Mesmo assim não fora nada fácil para Draco dizer o que estivera em sua mente a noite toda, mas aquilo não impediu que ele notasse quase que triste o suave sorriso que começara a se formar no rosto de Dumbledore ao ouvi-lo, muito menos a expressão orgulhosa e preocupada que Severus passara assumir.

- Bem vindo a Ordem, Draco. – foi à única coisa que conseguiu realmente registrar daquele encontro, isso e a forma como sua garganta estava embargada enquanto ele tentava se segurar para não chorar como uma criança.

Ele já não sabia se estava traindo ou não o próprio destino, não sabia o que era e a onde pertencia. Só tinha certeza de que fazia aquilo por Harry, somente por ele e por ninguém mais.

* * *

**Aviso 2: **_Caso o embaralhe algum trecho da história como algumas vezes ele faz, por favor me avisem que eu prontamente arrumarei. Enquanto isso tentem sobreviver aos meus erros, logo, logo a Dollua irá dar uma passada aqui para dar uma revisada no capítulo._

**__****Notas de Fim de Capítulo: **

___Gente, quero agradecer muito a quem vem lendo e me enviando comentários, isso faz com que eu me sinta cada vez mais motivada a continuar escrevendo, mas desta vez irei me resumir a citar os nomes das pessoas maravilhosas que me deixaram reviews, estou quase que literalmente morta depois de escrever este capítulo e nunca pensei que seria tão difícil escrever estas cenas. Por esse desleixo já peço desculpas._

___Portanto, um obrigada enorme a: **Jibril, Marjarie**(errar o password 3x, né? Adeim! Ahuiahiuaha), **Lithos **(sempre muito delicada e educada. Bjo bjo.), **SOPHIE BLACK 30 **e **tsuzuki yami**._

___Agradeço também a todos aqueles que leram e foram tímidos demais para comentar. Huahau, espero que este capítulo tenha cumprido com as expectativas de vocês.  
_

___Reviews xD_

___Bjos!_

* * *

**Yoyoy: **Hai hai, dollua novamente passou por aqui. Eu ja falei q eu amo essa fic?! . Esse draquito é tão fofo. E pô, porque eu não me acustumaria dona bunequinha? Eu _posso _me acustumar... hum?! Num sei porque, mas algumas cenas me foram nostálgicas! rolleyes Amei¹²³³ So that's it... beijinhus


	5. Parte Cinco: Escolhas

**Nota da Autora: **_Bem, aqui está, um novo capítulo com um leve toque de humor. Espero que gostem. _

_Divirtam-se.  
_

* * *

**O Peso do Destino**

**Parte Cinco - Escolhas**

**

* * *

  
**

Draco sabia que aquela fora a pior decisão que ele já tomara em toda sua miserável vida. Ele poderia ter feito de tudo, poderia ter virado um alcólatra ou ter ficado louco como quase todos os antepassados de sua mãe, quem sabe até mesmo ter tentado suicídio. Maldição, ele já era insano o suficiente para fazer sexo com um homem, mais precisamente com um cara que deveria odiar, que era seu maior rival e inimigo. Mas não, ele não estava satisfeito com isso, ele tinha que extrapolar, jogar às favas o resto de juízo que costumava possuir indo procurar por Dumbledore em uma noite infernal, tudo isso por causa de _quatro palavras_ bastante idiotas pronunciadas pelo Testa Rachada.

'_Eu também te amo.'_

Sim, tudo bem, ele começara com tudo, ele dissera primeiro, se deixara levar pelos sentimentos, pelo momento, e literalmente se _declarara_ para Harry Potter.

_Declarar. _Urgh!

Só de lembrar do que falara naquele dia o fazia ter vontade de vomitar, ou quem sabe morrer, cair duro no chão e pretender que nada daquilo acontecera.

Mas nada era tão simples e neste exato instante ele estava mais ferrado do que algum dia já estivera. Toda essa história de trabalhar para ordem, de deixar aquele minúsculo lado emocional - que só Harry conseguia fazer aflorar - se manifestar em prol de algum estúpido bem maior o fizera se enfiar na enrascada do século.

E hoje seria uma perfeita segunda-feira, fria, nebulosa e completamente pacífica, se não fossem por três coisas. Primeiro ele tinha uma espécie de reunião marcada para ser aceito como membro da Ordem da Fênix, uma espécie de ritual que iria torná-lo oficialmente um espião e traidor. Depois ele estava sendo obrigado a desmarcar um encontro com Harry, inventando um desculpa ridícula sobre Voldemort e planos absurdos sobre seqüestrar criancinhas remelentas. E em terceiro - e não menos importante - fingira estar doente para evitar uma reunião amigável entre comensais em algum bar obscuro da cidade, onde todos provavelmente ficariam bêbados e mais tarde sairiam para matar trouxas e destruir algumas propriedades privadas.

Tudo bem que ele não se importava nenhum pouco em recusar a confraternização do mal com os seus amáveis _Coleguinhas das Trevas_, mas não ver Harry naquele dia e ter que enfrentar _os mocinhos da guerra_ em um verdadeiro interrogatório não era nada atraente.

E era neste estado que ele se encontrava, enfadado - quem sabe até mesmo deprimido - escondendo e não admitindo aquele tumulto de sentimentos apreensivos que começavam a fazer com que sua boca ficasse seca, deixando-o mais mal-humorado que o normal - se é que isso era algo humanamente possível.

Mas apesar de tudo, de todo o medo velado, sentia-se um pouco aliviado por Dumbledore ter aceitado suas condições para integrar a ordem e por não ter questionado seus motivos quando exigiu que Harry nunca soubesse de sua função como espião, e principalmente que ele mudara de lado. Isso provavelmente aliviava um pouco a tensão que estava sentindo, estava mais leve por saber que Potter não faria parte daquela importante reunião e que ele no fim das contas não teria que lidar com a mais do que previsível revolta do moreno por ter tomado uma decisão tão estúpida como a de vir para a 'luz'.

Pensar nisso o fez rir. Até mesmo Harry sabia o quão idiota estava sendo ao ter resolvido virar a casaca. Mas lá no fundo, embora não quisesse admitir, ele não se sentia arrependido, e essa era a pior parte de toda esta história, definitivamente. Sentia-se como uma criança aprontando algo terrível sem que os pais soubessem, derrubando algo realmente nojento na tigela de ração do cachorro do vizinho enquanto ria orgulhoso do próprio feito. Era algo tão infantil.

Mas de todas as formas ele estava cansado, até mesmo exasperado. Saíra da Mansão às sete da noite, aparatara no meio do nada e agora já faria mais de meia hora desde que se encontrava dando voltas a esmo em um maldito bairro trouxa, tentando encontrar o endereço que Snape lhe enviara via coruja. E a ironia era que aquilo tudo o levaria direito para o inferno, ou seja, um dos esconderijos da Ordem da Fênix.

Nesta altura do campeonato já tivera ganas de colocar fogo no pedaço de pergaminho ou de decapitar alguns trouxas que cruzavam seu caminho, olhando-o de cima a baixo como se ele fosse uma espécie de aberração, mas infelizmente ele prometera que compareceria aquele maldito encontro, e Malfoys não davam para trás.

E foi assim, em uma verdadeira confusão de sentimentos, que ele finalmente encontrou o endereço da casa indicada pela letra miúda e caprichada de Severus. Agora que sabia exatamente onde encontrar o lugar, faltava-lhe a vontade, ou melhor, a coragem necessária de bater a campainha e finalmente seguir adiante com aquela loucura.

Ele tinha que ser franco consigo mesmo, o que quer que fosse acontecer atrás daquela porta, quem quer que estivesse ali presente naquela reunião, ele estava em apuros. Durante toda sua vida fora um filho de comensal, futuro seguidor dos passos do próprio pai, e provar para um monte de amante de trouxas que mudara de lado não seria nada fácil. Na realidade ele achava que se no final conseguisse essa façanha, ele poderia certamente se auto-declarar um deus na terra - ou seja, provar para aqueles reles mortais sua superioridade.

Respirando fundo e ajeitando de forma inconsciente alguns fios de cabelo, finalmente tomou coragem para cruzar o pequeno jardim na frente da casa, torcendo o nariz para algumas roseiras murchas, seguindo através de uma trilha de pedras que levava diretamente para a porta de entrada. Ele sentiu a própria mão tremer incontrolavelmente ao erguê-la para tocar a campainha, mas agora não tinha como voltar atrás, e o som que a maldita fez, pareceu ser a trilha sonora de sua futura morte.

Encarando a porta como se tentasse queimar buracos nela, resolveu abrigar os dedos trêmulos no bolso da própria capa, escondendo o único sinal de nervosismo que não conseguia evitar. Alguns minutos se passaram até escutar um claro ruído vindo de dentro da casa e se sentiu segurar involuntariamente a própria respiração ao ver a maçaneta girar, indicando que alguém finalmente viera recepcioná-lo.

Com uma força de vontade praticamente milagrosa, ele rapidamente reconstruiu a própria compostura, assumindo sua típica máscara de desdém, tentando parecer o mais casual possível, como se aquela fosse uma mera visita, sem interrogatórios ou aurores sedentos pelo seu sangue.

- Já não era sem tempo, Draco. - o loiro finalmente ouviu, sentindo um alívio mudo ao notar que a sua frente estava Severus Snape, alguém com o qual se sentia confortável o suficiente para não ter pensamentos homicidas.

- Boa noite, Professor. - respondeu cordialmente, tentando conter o máximo possível a indescritível felicidade que sentia ao saber que seu antigo mestre era um dos patronos da Ordem e que estaria presente em seu interrogatório naquela noite.

- Não sou mais seu professor, Draco, e agora que seremos, digamos, colegas, nada mais justo que me chame pelo primeiro nome. - Snape comentou com uma voz baixa e tranqüila, resgatando no loiro uma serenidade que ele há muito tempo pensara ter perdido.

- Certo, Severus - Draco respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, observando o professor de poções assumir uma expressão satisfeita enquanto abria espaço para que ele entrasse na casa.

- Me acompanhe. - Snape disse logo em seguida, dando as costas para o sonserino, começando rapidamente a andar pelo corredor que parecia comprido demais para a pequena casa que Draco vira do lado de fora.

Em poucos segundos o loiro percebeu que o que vira antes de entrar era uma mera fachada e que alguém modificara toda a arquitetura interna do lugar. Ele e Snape passaram por várias portas, todas fechadas e iluminadas por um par de candelabros. Por longos minutos caminharam no mais completo silêncio, rodeados por uma atmosfera definitivamente desconfortável. Depois de um certo tempo Draco já estava começando a imaginar se algum dia chegariam a algum destino ou quem sabe ao final daquele corredor ridículo, quando Severus parou abruptamente diante de uma porta que não parecia nenhum pouco diferente das outras.

O loiro mal teve tempo de digerir que em pouco tempo estaria diante de um grupo de pessoas nada felizes com sua presença quando Snape girou a maçaneta e atravessou o umbral, mal esperando por ele.

Draco sentiu como se estivesse caindo em uma armadilha e a sensação ficou ainda mais forte quando seguiu o ex-comensal.

A primeira coisa que viu era que estava em uma sala relativamente grande, rodeada de velas que flutuavam suavemente, porém logo em seguida seus olhos se desviaram para uma pequena escrivaninha na parte mais distante do local, onde Dumbledore se encontrava sentado e parecia bastante entretido desembalando uma pequena balinha verde que acabara de capturar de dentro de um vaso chinês.

A situação teria sido hilária, até mesmo enervante se Draco durante o início de suas observações não tivesse captado o som de alguns cochichos ou se não tivesse sentido os olhares ferozes direcionados a sua pessoa.

- Oh, Severus, você já voltou. - Albus finalmente desviou a atenção do doce, colocando-o dentro da boca , finalmente olhando para Snape e logo em seguida para Draco. - Oh, Senhor Malfoy, seja bem vindo. Aceita uma balinha? - o diretor rapidamente acrescentou, lançando-lhe um sorriso afável enquanto indicava o vaso chinês com uma das mãos.

- Hum, não, muito obrigado. - Draco recusou, tentando evitar a expressão de desgosto que ameaçou cruzar sua face.

- Bem, devo dizer que estou surpreso - de repente uma voz se fez clara o suficiente, cessando o ruído vindo de diversos cantos do lugar. - Nunca pensei que o filho de Lucius algum dia teria realmente coragem de comparecer a um encontro no coração da nossa ordem.

Draco rapidamente procurou com os olhos quem estava falando com ele naquele tom de escárnio, zombando de seu pai. Foi com certa surpresa que ele se deparou com os olhos acinzentados de Sirius Black fixos em sua pessoa, parecendo parti-lo ao meio por causa de sua intensidade.

- Nós Malfoy adoramos surpreender, Black, faz parte do nosso charme. - Draco prontamente retrucou, decidindo não deixar que alguém como Sirius, um fugitivo de Azkaban, o colocasse para baixo ou o ofendesse.

- É, você deve ter alguma espécie de razão, foi realmente uma surpresa ver Lucius cometer um deslize ridículo para ser capturado e preso, faz jus a linhagem de vocês, certo? Toda essa _malchance_... Uh! - Sirius provocou, soltando uma risada que mais parecia um latido.

Draco teve que afundar as unhas nas palmas das mãos para conter a vontade de assassinar Black. Todos na sala pareciam estupefatos demais para fazer qualquer coisa e o loiro teria tido o maior prazer de tirar aquele sorriso idiota da face do ex-prisioneiro.

- Que bom que você mencionou surpresas e linhagens, não é _mesmo_? - começou a sibilar devagar, tentando conter a própria raiva enquanto respondia a altura. - Essas palavras descrevem muito bem o que você significa para sua própria família. Uma queimadura em uma ridícula tapeçaria.

Sirius parou de rir por alguns instantes, olhando para Draco como se ele fosse alguma espécie de inseto nojento.

- O que você sabe sobre isso, fedelho? Ou você acha que o seu nome continuará intacto naquela velharia depois de você ter vindo nos procurar? - Black questionou, mostrando de leve os dentes e se parecendo muito com uma fera.

Murmúrios de alerta percorreram a sala, mas Draco não deu atenção. Encarando Sirius ele viu Remus Lupin se aproximar do homem, pousando uma mão sobre seu braço, um gesto delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo firme.

- Padfoot... - ouviu o lobisomem advertir, mas não compreendeu o que essa palavra estúpida significava.

- Bem, deve ser algo no sangue dos Black, certo? - ele finalmente respondeu desviando a atenção da ceninha entre os dois bruxos, permitindo-se abrir um sorriso sarcástico. - No final das contas todos da "mui nobre família" sentem uma certa necessidade de trair as próprias origens. Nem mesmo Regulus Black escapou deste destino, um orgulho de menino, tentou ser fiel a uma causa, mas a tentação da traição foi muito forte e no final das contas ele acabou sendo morto. Nem mesmo o irmão mais velho teve a gentileza de tentar salva-lo, estava ocupado demais com o próprio ego.

- Lave a boca antes de falar do meu irmão. - Sirius rugiu, os ombros ficando subitamente tensos e neste instante Remus aumentou a força do próprio aperto, lançando um olhar sério na direção de Draco, como se pedisse para ele parar, mas o loiro não tinha o costume de realizar os desejos de outras pessoas.

- Porque deveria? É a verdade, você o deixou naquela casa, não é mesmo? Para ocupar o seu lugar, para morrer no seu lugar. - provocou ignorando o balançar de cabeça resignado do lobisomem, que parecia já saber como Sirius reagiria ao que acabara de ouvir. Isso o fez abrir um sorriso quase que angelical.

E não foi com nenhuma surpresa que Draco registrou a alteração brusca da expressão de Sirius que agora estava profundamente furioso, e em menos de alguns instantes o loiro observou o bruxo caminhar bufando em sua direção, o punho em riste.

Draco teve apenas tempo de piscar os olhos, aguardando um golpe que nunca veio. Em menos de segundos Remus Lupin puxou Sirius para trás pelo braço, passando a segurar seus ombros enquanto falava muito sério próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Pare de agir como uma criança, Sirius. Não acredito que você vai realmente deixar que as provocações baratas de Malfoy te atinjam, pensei que você tinha aprendido a controlar esse seu temperamento impulsivo.

As palavras de Remus e a cena, propriamente dita, surpreenderam Draco profundamente e ele observou pasmo a forma com que a expressão irada de Sirius se apaziguou por causa das simples palavras pronunciadas pelo lobisomem. Durante alguns segundos ele sentiu-se confuso com aquela espécie de poder que Lupin possuía sobre Black, lançando instintivamente um olhar indagador na direção de Snape, quase rindo ao ver o mestre de poções revirar os olhos diante da cena, parecendo já estar bastante habituado com tudo isso.

- Sempre a mesma coisa durante todos os encontros da ordem. Será que pelo menos dessa vez poderemos ter uma reunião em paz, Black, sem você começar a gritar e amaldiçoar as paredes? Será que é pedir demais que você controle o seu namoradinho, Lupin? - Snape comentou mordaz, mal escondendo a própria expressão de nojo.

Remus sorriu amarelo na direção do colega enquanto Sirius apenas bufava e afastava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, parecendo estar tendo um trabalho tremendo para não fazer exatamente o que Snape dissera que ele sempre fazia.

- Desculpe-nos, Severus. - o lobisomem ofereceu, mas Black não parecia se sentir nenhum pouco arrependido, pelo contrário.

- Muito bem, senhores, creio que já tivemos o suficiente, certo? - uma voz feminina comentou de repente em um tom professoral, tentando afastar a situação incomoda que surgira. E Draco não ficou surpreso ao olhar para o lado e notar que a observação viera de ninguém menos do que Minerva McGonagal. - O que acha de começarmos logo com isso, Albus?

O diretor que estivera observando tudo por cima de seus óculos de meia lua apenas concordou, pondo-se de pé enquanto acenava com a varinha.

Rapidamente as velas se moveram formando um círculo no meio da sala. Uma cadeira surgiu no centro do lugar e mais do que imediatamente Draco observou que os presentes começavam a se aproximar.

Pela primeira vez ele teve oportunidade de observar quem seriam seus 'juízes'. No meio do grupo distinguiu nitidamente um par de cabelos vermelhos, identificando de cara Molly e Arthur Weasley. Mais a frente viu Hermione Granger acompanhada de uma garota bizarra que parecia mascar chiclete enquanto enrolava alguns fios de cabelo rosa entre os dedos da mão direita.

- Por favor, Draco, sente-se. - Dumbledore o desviou de suas observações, fazendo um gesto para que ele ocupasse a única cadeira no meio de tudo.

O loiro sentiu-se incomodado com toda aquela atenção claramente focada em si, mas deixou isso de lado e ocupou o lugar que lhe fora oferecido.

- Espero que você compreenda, jovem Malfoy, que precisamos ter plena certeza de que você não está aqui para nos trair ou que isso tudo não se trata de uma armadilha.

Draco respondeu com um mero aceno de cabeça, observando como os cabelos grisalhos de Albus brilhavam com a luz das velas.

- Muito bem. – Dumbledore sorriu, piscando seus olhos azuis enquanto alisava a própria barba. – Então creio que não irá se importar se fizermos você beber um pouco de Veritasserum, certo?

Draco imediatamente ficou perplexo, uma expressão ultrajada se formando em seu rosto enquanto ele olhava para o diretor como se tivesse acabado de receber um tiro. Entretanto Albus continuou sorrindo daquela forma doce e inocente, enervando profundamente o loiro, que agora mais do que nunca reconhecia naquele gesto uma máscara para esconder intenções obscuras.

Fazendo uma careta de raiva, ele piscou os olhos demoradamente, amaldiçoando toda a sorte que tinha. Ele não possuía realmente uma escapatória, e o maldito velhote sabia disso, portanto no final das contas só restava concordar, e foi exatamente isso o que ele fez com um outro aceno de cabeça.

Dumbledore ao ver isso fez um gesto para que Snape se aproximasse. Draco enquanto isso observou a expressão perversa que começava a se forma na face Sirius, sabendo imediatamente que o bruxo estava estava se divertindo muito com aquilo.

Tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse seu azar, deu uma outra olhadela rápida ao redor, notando a presença de mais dois aurores conhecidos, Moody e Shacklebolt. Isso definitivamente não melhorou suas expectativas com relação ao que poderia acontecer após tomar aquela maldita poção, agora sim ele estava começando a ficar quase que desesperado.

Tentando voltar a se concentrar em Severus, ele observou o mestre de poção parar a sua frente, retirando do bolso da capa um vidro contendo um líquido transparente e suspeito.

Draco estendeu a mão para apanhá-lo, sentindo-se como se estivesse abraçando a própria desgraça e enquanto retirava a rolha do gargalo, observou Snape se afastar enquanto todos do círculo o encaravam com uma expectativa muda.

- Santé! – ele murmurou ironicamente, erguendo o vidrinho para em seguida virar seu conteúdo de uma vez.

Durante alguns instantes ele não sentiu nada. Nunca antes tivera tomado Veritasserum, então não sabia exatamente pelo o que esperar.

- Certo, podemos começar com as perguntas Albus? – Arthur Weasley perguntou, e Draco apenas o olhou com o canto dos olhos, tendo vontade de esganá-lo por simplesmente sugerir que tivesse início aquela tortura.

- Obviamente, Arthur. – Dumbledore concordou e imediatamente se virou para Draco, assumindo subitamente uma expressão séria e compenetrada. – Começarei com uma bastante simples, apenas para garantir. Seu nome, por favor.

E pela primeira vez o sonserino sentiu o efeito da poção, era como uma mão gelada envolvendo a base de seu estômago, apertando-o e o sufocando.

- Draco Malfoy. – respondeu mais do que imediatamente, sentindo no mesmo instante que o aperto em seu interior aliviara magicamente.

- Há quanto tempo você é um Comensal da Morte? – Moody, logo a sua frente, prosseguiu com o round de perguntas, seu olho bizarro girando loucamente na direção do sonserino.

- Três anos. – Draco respondeu depressa, tentando evitar ao máximo aquela sensação aterrorizante.

- Quem te iniciou? – agora era Arthur quem questionava e o sonserino imediatamente imaginou como eles sabiam que alguém precisava iniciar os comensais novatos e que todos dentro do grupo possuíam padrinhos, uma espécie de mentores.

- Bellatrix Lestrange. – respondeu bem baixo, ouvindo um rosnado suave vir de Sirius pela simples menção do nome da bruxa.

- Aquela vadia, sempre uma pedra no nosso sapato. O mundo seria bem melhor se ela estivesse morta. – o animago comentou com ferocidade.

- Concordo absolutamente. – Draco retrucou, sentindo-se chocado com a forma com que as palavras simplesmente escaparam de sua boca, como se ele não tivesse nenhum controle sobre as próprias ações e muito menos sobre a própria língua.

Todos do círculo pareceram ficar perplexos por alguns instantes, mas o silêncio rapidamente foi quebrado por Severus.

- Fico surpreso por saber que vocês dois possuem algo em comum.

Isso fez Draco torcer o nariz, olhando com nojo na direção de Sirius.

- Obrigado pelo comentário agradável, seboso, eu poderia ter vivido sem ouvir isso. – Black comentou, praticamente cuspindo o que dizia.

- De nada. – Severus respondeu rindo de lado.

A garota de cabelos rosa ao lado de Hermione começou a rir baixinho, mas Molly pareceu nada satisfeita com o rumo daquilo tudo, fazendo um som com a garganta, como se isso fosse ter algum efeito mágico sobre os presentes.

- Bem, creio que a pergunta mais importante aqui é o motivo de você ter resolvido vir para a ordem Malfoy. - Shacklebolt interferiu, finalmente se pronunciando em uma voz bastante calma e baixa.

Draco ao ouvir isso agarrou a borda da cadeira onde estava sentado, sentindo uma repentina e inexplicável vontade de dizer o nome de Harry. Subitamente o risco de estar sofrendo aquele interrogatório o atingiu e ele começou a perceber o quão impossível seria manter oculta a relação que tinha com o grifinório.

Tentando procurar uma saída, ele finalmente notou que não precisava necessariamente contar detalhes, fora uma pergunta vaga que lhe dava inúmeras opções de como responder a mesma coisa sem dizer exatamente nada comprometedor.

- Preciso proteger uma pessoa. – disse finalmente, sentindo um duplo alívio por não ter precisado mencionar Harry e pela mão de gelo em seu estômago ter finalmente parado de atormentá-lo.

Respirando profundamente e observando as reações das pessoas ao seu redor, ele viu mais do que depressa que sua resposta não era o que a maioria esperara.

- Bem, isso realmente é uma surpresa para todos nós. – Molly Weasley finalmente falou, balançando a própria cabeça de forma efusiva.

- Não vejo o porquê. – Draco não conteve a réplica ácida, comprimindo os olhos enquanto encarava a ruiva.

- Acredito que ela simplesmente esteja em estado de choque por descobrir que você não é um completo demônio sem coração. – Sirius rapidamente respondeu, observando o sonserino com um brilho maníaco no olhar.

Draco conteve rapidamente a resposta desafiadora que deslizou para ponta de sua língua, sabendo que seria perigoso demais começar uma batalha verbal estando sob o efeito daquela maldita poção.

- Creio que querer proteger uma pessoa é uma atitude bastante nobre que não impede Draco de fazer parte da ordem. – Dumbledore comentou de repente, parecendo bastante pensativo enquanto retornava para o lugar que estivera ocupando atrás da escrivaninha.

- Eu discordo, Albus. – Minerva retrucou prontamente, fixando os olhos em Draco. – Dependendo do que acontecer, ele pode nos trair para tentar ajudar essa pessoa.

Dumbledore pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, apanhando bastante satisfeito uma nova balinha para si.

- Eu sei, Minerva, mas todos nós aqui, se observarmos por este ângulo, podemos agir da mesma forma, não acha?

A professora de transfiguração apertou os lábios parecendo estar levemente irritada com esta constatação, não podendo retrucar por saber que era a mais pura verdade.

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que eu nunca correrei o risco de fazer isso. – Sirius observou logo em seguida, aproximando-se um pouco do meio do círculo enquanto olhava Draco nos olhos. – Merlim sabe quantas oportunidades já tive, certo? – acrescentou, lançando uma piscadela para Albus.

Malfoy não conteve os próprios impulsos e revirou os olhos, achando a atitude de Black ridícula.

- Mas por curiosidade, Malfoy, se é que me permiti. – Sirius começou a dizer de forma quase teatral e Draco imediatamente soube que estava em apuros. – Que pessoa você quer proteger?

O loiro teve ganas de se erguer e chutar Sirius, de esmurrá-lo, quem sabe até matá-lo para ver seu sangue manchar todo o chão. Mas se conteve, apertando a borda da cadeira enquanto sentia aquela maldita mão apertar todos seus órgãos internos, esmagando-o lentamente enquanto ele procurava uma saída, uma resposta que revelasse o mínimo possível.

- Alguém importante para mim. – respondeu finalmente, com certa dificuldade e bastante ofegante. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha parecendo surpreso com o que conseguira.

- Não vejo qual seja a relevância de saber quem é a pessoa que Malfoy deseja proteger, Black. - Severus subitamente observou, parecendo bastante enervado com toda a situação.

- Eu acho que Sirius tem certa razão em querer saber quem é, Snape. - Moody rapidamente interferiu na discussão, postando-se ao lado do grifinório.

Severus fez uma careta e Draco teve que se conter para não grunhir, era impossível aquela situação ficar pior.

- Exatamente, seboso, e se ele estiver tentando salvar algum maldito comensal?

Ao ouvir isso o loiro mordeu a própria língua com força para se conter pela segunda vez, mas logo viu que era impossível, dizendo rapidamente o que queria para Sirius.

- Não é nenhum comensal.

Isso imediatamente pareceu atrair a atenção de todos.

- Não é um comensal então, hum! - Sirius murmurou, longe de parecer satisfeito com a informação que conseguira.

- Acho que isso acaba com as suas preocupações então, não é mesmo, Black? - Snape comentou, parecendo contente em ter um motivo ao seu favor para frustrar as vontades do grifinório.

- Snivellus, lógico que não, pode não ser um comensal, mas pode ser uma adoradora das trevas. - o bruxo retrucou mais do que depressa, lançando uma piscadela provocante na direção do mestre de poções.

Isso pareceu fazer o sangue de Severus entrar em ebulição.

- Francamente, Black, você está é procurando motivos para humilhar Malfoy e descobrir detalhes sobre sua vida pessoal. Não tente formular desculpas para isso.

- Ah claro, como se você também não estivesse curioso. - Sirius rapidamente retrucou, irritado.

- Infernos - Draco finalmente rugiu, muito bravo com aquilo tudo. **- **Será que alguém aqui pode me dar um maldito antídoto? Não sou obrigado a ficar assistindo vocês dois especularem minha vida amorosa desse jeito pelo resto da noite!

Apenas duas pessoas presentes olharam para o loiro e Malfoy sentiu-se furioso ao ver que estava sendo ignorado e que agora Sirius e Snape, que começavam a trocar calorosos insultos, haviam se tornado o centro das atenções.

- Sirius, esse é o meu segundo aviso esta noite. - Remus se pronunciou em meio aos gritos e xingamentos praticamente gritados pelo animago. - Não temos tempo para isso!

Black imediatamente conteve um novo comentário e até mesmo Snape parou de vociferar impropérios.

- E Severus está certo, não temos nenhum direito de invadir a privacidade do Malfoy. - o lobisomem acrescentou, olhando muito sério para o companheiro.

Sirius fez uma careta, contrariado, e Draco sentiu que neste instante seria capaz até mesmo de agradecer Lupin por ter salvado sua pele.

- Ok, Moony, mas depois não reclame quando ele mudar de lado para salvar uma maldita bruxa adoradora do Você-Sabe-Quem. - Sirius retrucou bastante bravo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Certo, Sirius, eu me lembrarei disso. - Remus tentando se controlar enquanto massageava as próprias têmporas em uma tentativa de não avançar em cima de Black.

Draco teria ficado contente em apenas observar a mudança de humor entre os dois grifinórios se não tivesse sido impedido pela sensação terrível de esmagamento dentro de si, e novamente naquela noite ele deixou escapar outra informação sem ter nenhuma intenção de realmente dizer qualquer coisa.

- É um auror. - murmurou praticamente entre dentes e por alguns instantes pensou aliviado que ninguém o escutara, mas cinco segundos depois Sirius tornou a encará-lo, assim como todos na sala.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Eu realmente ouvi a palavra auror? - Black comentou.

- Sim, Black, é uma merda de auror. - Draco retrucou com raiva, olhando para os próprios pés, bastante irritado.

- Merlim, eu não consigo imaginar que maluca seria capaz de colocar em risco o próprio título de auror para ter algo com você.

Malfoy ergueu o rosto, lançando adagas com o olhar na direção de Sirius.

- Talvez porque não seja nenhuma maluca? - ofereceu sem realmente pensar.

- Definitivamente é uma garota que não bate bem da cabeça, Malfoy.

- Definitivamente não é uma garota, Black. - deixou escapar logo em seguida, só se dando conta do que dissera quando toda a sala caiu em um silêncio mais do que mortal.

Draco abaixou a cabeça querendo ao máximo evitar os olhares que com certeza estava recebendo. Aquela situação estava piorando a cada momento e agora, além de ser reconhecido pela ordem como comensal e traidor, acabava de revelar algo bastante relevante sobre sua predileção sexual.

- Hum... Malfoy - Sirius começou a dizer, pela primeira vez parecendo um pouco inseguro. - Você é gay?

O loiro encarou o maroto no mesmo instante, suas bochechas pálidas manchadas com um forte tom vermelho e os lábios apertados formando uma linha fina.

- Eu não sou gay, Black. - replicou com firmeza, demonstrando realmente acreditar no que dizia.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo com a súbita ferocidade do sonserino, mas surpreendentemente ficou quieto, não comentando a resposta que recebera. O restante do pessoal permaneceu em silêncio aguardando algum desfeche para o confronto entre os dois bruxos, porém, após alguns incômodos minutos foi Hermione quem teve finalmente a coragem de pigarrear sentindo-se bastante irrequieta.

- Não querendo me intrometer - a bruxa começou, falando bem devagar, como se estivesse tomando cuidado com as palavras. - Como você pode não ser gay, Malfoy? Você acabou de dizer que está envolvido com alguém e que essa pessoa 'definitivamente não é uma garota'.

Um tremor estranho percorreu o corpo de Draco ao ouvir Granger falar. Ele estava sobre o efeito de Veritasserum, certo? E ele falara com bastante convicção que não era gay, então ele não deveria ser mesmo. O que para falar a verdade era um alívio.

- Acredito, Hermione - dessa vez foi Remus que se pronunciou, olhando para o loiro como se estivesse verdadeiramente compadecido com a sua situação. - Que talvez nem Draco saiba que ele, hum, gosta de caras. - o lobisomem completou com certa dificuldade enquanto coçava a própria nuca.

Draco olhou boquiaberto para os dois grifinórios, parecendo chocado demais para sequer falar qualquer coisa. Aquilo era ultrajante. _Ele não era gay! _Era?

Quer dizer, ele dormia com Harry, ele se _declarara _para Harry. Mas, o que isso queria dizer?

Draco notou, com certa surpresa, que o aperto em seu estômago que havia se tornando tão comum nos últimos minutos, não o assolou enquanto ele refletia sobre o assunto, e era isso o que mais o deixava maluco. Ele não mentira ao dizer que não era homossexual. Mas raios, Harry era um homem. Ele fizera sexo com um homem. E por mais que odiasse pensar sobre o assunto, se isso não significava que ele era gay, então o que ele era?

- Feche a boca, Malfoy, é deselegante ficar exibindo suas amídalas para os outros desse jeito. - Sirius comentou trazendo Draco de volta para realidade, obrigando-o a encarar novamente aquelas pessoas que agora o olhavam como se ele fosse uma espécie de animal raro. - E então, afinal de contas você é gay ou não? - o animago pressionou depois de um tempo, mal escondendo a ansiedade na própria voz.

Draco o olhou perplexo por alguns instantes, não sabendo se deveria ficar irritado, se deveria rir como louco ou simplesmente piscar e ficar calado. Aquilo tudo era muito estranho e ele não sabia como reagir.

- Eu não sei. - disse por fim, sendo sincero no que dizia, mesmo porque a poção não permitia que ele mentisse.

Essa resposta fez Sirius revirar os olhos praticamente bufando, como se Draco fosse um bebê muito lesado que acabara de fazer algo errado.

- Como é possível alguém não saber a própria orientação sexual? - Moody se pronunciou pela segunda vez naquela noite, parecendo agora muito intrigado com a coisa toda.

- Por Merlim, vocês! - Molly de repente ralhou, balançando efusivamente a cabeleira ruiva enquanto falava. - Deixem o garoto em paz. Não importa o que ele seja. Gay, hétero, assexuado. Nosso objetivo na ordem não é ficar discutindo essas besteiras.

Minerva lançou um olhar aprovador na direção da Weasley e Draco podia jurar que a professora teria aplaudido o discurso se lhe fosse dada à oportunidade. Infernos, até ele teria, afinal não é todo dia que uma Weasley defendia o traseiro de um Malfoy.

- Bem, Molly, querida - Sirius começou, não escondendo o tom sarcástico. - Você pode não estar curiosa para saber o que exatamente Malfoy é, mas eu estou. Então se não quiser ouvir, você pode muito bem esperar do lado de fora da sala que eu te chamo quando terminarmos.

A Sra. Weasley olhou para Sirius como se tivesse acabado de levar um soco, parecendo bastante ultrajada com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Tenha mais respeito comigo, mocinho! - ela bradou apontando um dedo para Sirius, que simplesmente revirou os olhos parecendo bastante enfadado.

- Mas o que há de errado com todo mundo aqui? - Minerva exclamou de súbito, aparentemente esgotada por ter que presenciar a cada segundo o surgimento de uma nova ridícula discussão. - A vida sexual de Malfoy não nos interessa, se ele está gostando ou não de um cara é problema dele. Então será que dá para deixarmos isso de lado e prosseguirmos?

Muitos da sala, como Remus e Molly, abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados pela bronca, mas Sirius não se importou nenhum pouco em assumir alguma postura culpada.

Mais uma vez Draco sentiu-se aliviado pela interrupção, mas algo no que McGonagall dissera o estava incomodando, fazendo voltar àquele terrível aperto em volta de suas vísceras, sufocando-o sem precedentes, e antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo para raciocinar, seus lábios se mexeram por contra próprio.

- Eu não sou gay, quero dizer, eu _não gosto_ de um cara.

- Malfoy, por Merlim, você acabou de dizer que gostava! - Hermione exclamou sinceramente indignada.

Draco corou ao ouvir isso.

- Bem, eu não gosto_... _eu, hum, acho que, meio que_... amo... _- disse sem energia suficiente para sequer ficar horrorizado com o que acabara de dizer.

Um gritinho de excitação escapou da garganta de Tonks, que parecia muito feliz com o rumo que a reunião estava tomando, e Sirius apenas sorriu diabolicamente, bastante satisfeito.

- Fique feliz, pequeno Malfoy, isso definitivamente faz de você gay! - o animago provocou e com isso começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Black, como se você não fosse gay o suficiente por todos aqui! Sempre se agarrando com o Lupin em cada canto escuro da casa, espalhando seus germes homossexuais pelo ar. - Severus esbravejou em um súbito arranque de irritação. - Então pare de importunar Draco por causa disso.

- Ah, Snivellus, o que é isso? Está com ciúmes? - Sirius continuou, sem deixar de rir enquanto provocava Snape. - Aposto que você é um desses voyeurs bastante pervertidos, hum? Observando eu e o Moony em nossos momentos íntimos é?

- Padfoot! - Remus exclamou horrorizado na direção do animago, levando uma das mãos aos olhos como se isso fosse esconder a enorme vergonha que estava sentindo do namorado.

- Não seja tão purista, Moony. Snivellus aqui obviamente acha sexy nos observar -

- Sirius, não ouse continuar! - o lobisomem o interrompeu quase avançando sobre o pescoço do maroto para esganá-lo.

Molly, Hermione e Arthur tiveram a decência de ficarem corados ao ouvir o rumo que a conversa estava tomando, mas Snape ao contrário deles estava era vermelho de raiva.

- Não transforme a sua obsessão com a relação à vida sexual de Draco em algo meu Black, - o mestre de poções esbravejou, agora bastante descontrolado. - Nós nem estaríamos discutindo algo tão ridículo neste exato instante se não fosse sua curiosidade doentia sobre a intimidade das outras pessoas.

- Ora! me poupe do sermão, seboso - Sirius soltou um suspiro forçado fazendo um gesto de mão para Snape. - Malfoy acaba de se revelar gay, o que é que eu devo fazer? Me fingir de morto?

- Sim! - foi à resposta imediata que escapou dos lábios de Draco enquanto escutava a discussão sem fundamento dos dois outros bruxos.

- Desculpe, querido, mas isso não vai acontecer tão cedo. - Sirius imediatamente replicou na direção de Malfoy, sorrindo de lado.

Severus vendo que estavam voltando novamente para o início da discussão e que isso nunca teria fim, respirou bem fundo e apenas lançou as mãos para cima, tendo na face uma clara expressão de derrota.

- Que seja Black, faça como quiser. - vociferou em tom cansado, virando-se de costa para o círculo e indo ficar perto de Dumbledore, que muito quieto e suprido de várias balas, observava tudo com uma expressão bem leve de riso.

- Hipócrita. - Sirius comentou, olhando agora para Draco com um novo interesse.

O loiro engoliu em seco, bastante inseguro e com medo do que viria a seguir.

- Mas então, grande Draco Malfoy, no final das contas acabamos descobrindo que você é gay e que está apaixonado por um cara, hum? Quem iria imaginar... Me diga Malfoy, por um acaso você é correspondido?

Draco fez uma careta.

- Sim, não que seja da sua conta, claro. - murmurou baixinho.

- Bem, bastante inesperado. - Black comentou olhando o loiro por cima enquanto piscava bastante os olhos. - Nunca pensei que alguém seria capaz de se apaixonar por um Malfoy, a não ser minha prima Narcissa, claro. - acrescentou em um tom caprichoso enquanto fazia uma expressão de zombaria. - Você tem certeza que esse seu _romance _com esse cara misterioso não envolve feitiços ilegais e poções do amor?

Draco mordeu os lábios irritado ao ouvir isso, tendo ganas de matar o bruxo por ofender sua mãe, mas se contendo, apenas respondeu a primeira coisa que a poção Veritasserum fez surgir em sua mente.

- Na realidade, Black, eu fui agarrado, não tive muito tempo para pensar em enfeitiçar ou usar uma poção. - disse entre dentes, olhando de forma mortal para o animago.

Remus ao ouvir a palavra 'agarrado' pareceu sofrer uma súbita crise de consciência e em um estalo tocou de leve o antebraço de Sirius advertindo-o com seriedade:

- Padfoot, chega, você está indo longe demais e a vida sexual do Malfoy não no diz respeito.

- Mas Moony, eu estou curioso! - Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom em que uma criança de cinco anos pede doces para os pais. - Não é todo dia que descubro que Malfoy é gay e está fazendo sexo regularmente com alguém. Até ontem quando eu pensava no nome Draco Malfoy, vinha a minha mente uma ameba platinada.

- Black, você é um pervertido doente! - Draco explodiu - Eu definitivamente não pareço com uma ameba platina, se é que existe algo do gênero. E se eu faço sexo ou não, é problema meu.

- Ah, me desculpe, _loira,_ mas é impossível não tirar sarro de você, principalmente quando imagino como deve ser o maluco do seu namorado.

O sonserino não encontrou exatamente uma resposta para falar, limitando-se a encarar Sirius, muito pálido e parecendo prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca. O animago tomando isso como um estímulo, começou a rir alto, afastando umas mechas de cabelo dos olhos.

- Meu deus, Harry deveria estar aqui para te ver assim Malfoy, ultimamente ele bem que anda merecendo rir um pouco, e saber da sua vida amorosa é simplesmente hilário.

O último comentário fez Draco praticamente se erguer da cadeira, agora bufando.

- Claro, com certeza, tudo o que falta aqui é o Testa Rachada.

- Nós dois estaríamos praticamente rolando no chão agora de tanto rir da sua cara. - Sirius continuou gargalhando, agora quase que maniacamente.

E finalmente Draco perdeu o último fiapo de controle que tinha.

- É, eu também tenho a mais absoluta certeza que Harry, se ele estivesse aqui, estaria se contorcendo de felicidade no chão com você por ter que ver o próprio padrinho acossando seu amante em busca de detalhes sórdidos sobre sua vida sexual! - o loiro gritou, quase que apontando um dedo no meio da cara de Sirius.

Black continuou rindo por alguns instantes, parecendo não captar de imediato o que acabara de ouvir. O restante dos presentes se limitaram a ficar em silêncio encarando um Draco muito vermelho e descontrolado. Por fim Sirius parou de rir, passando para um estágio de abertura e fechamento de boca, para por fim ficar completamente paralisado.

Após este fiasco Draco, ofegante, se limitou a encarar o animago, começando a ser dominado pelo horror de toda a situação e ficando desesperado com o fato de que desde que revelara sobre seu relacionamento com Harry, ninguém na sala teve a coragem de mover um músculo.

- Hum, depois disso tudo acho que já sabemos o suficiente, não é mesmo Sirius? - Dumbledore, depois de um certo tempo, se pronunciou do nada, não parecendo nenhum pouco chocado com a súbita explosão de Draco. - E de todas as formas, já faz quase dez minutos que o efeito da poção acabou, então acho que é uma perda de tempo prendermos Draco conosco. Acredito que Harry deve estar preocupado com o seu sumiço, não é mesmo? - completou olhando de forma bondosa na direção do loiro, que tinha a boca aberta como se fosse um peixe morto.

- É... - Draco respondeu após alguns minutos, ainda entorpecido com tudo o que acabara de acontecer. - Acho que... hum, sim. - continuou murmurando quase que para si mesmo.

- Então é isso, jovem Malfoy, não vejo o porquê de você não ser aceito como um novo membro da Ordem, e não se preocupe, tudo o que foi dito aqui será mantido em segredo.

Draco teve forças apenas para olhar na direção de Dumbledore concordando com a cabeça. Não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de dizer, e o estado de choque qual Black se encontrava não ajudava nenhum pouco sua situação. O homem era terrivelmente mais assustador calado do que soltando impróprios.

Por fim, de todos na sala foi Snape quem tomou uma atitude de coragem, se oferecendo para guiá-lo até a saída no mais mortífero silêncio.

Desde o instante em que Draco deixou a sala até uma hora depois em que finalmente chegou em casa, ele ainda não conseguia determinar exatamente o que o havia atingido. Sua vida estava de pernas para o ar e ele acabara de contar para Black que era gay e que estava fazendo sexo - _gay!_ - com seu afilhado, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

_O que poderia ser pior que isso?_

* * *

Draco ainda estava entorpecido no outro dia quando finalmente arranjou forças e coragem para ir ver Harry.

Pronunciando algumas palavras enquanto tocava a chave de portal que o moreno lhe dera, ele imaginava se a promessa de sigilo de Dumbledore seria realmente respeitada por Black. Temeroso, ele já conseguia se imaginar surgindo na casa de Harry e sendo recepcionado por um Sirius bastante furioso, pronto para matá-lo.

E foi por isso que ele sentiu-se surpreso ao reaparecer na sala do moreno, encontrando a casa bastante silenciosa e rodeada por uma aura de paz.

Saindo meio desconfiado do recinto e adentrando o corredor, ele sentiu um súbito e delicioso cheiro de morangos, sendo guiado imediatamente pelo aroma em direção a cozinha.

Alcançando o portal e parando, ele escondeu a própria presença para poder observar com tranqüilidade a cena que se desenrolava diante de si. Harry, sentado de costas para ele, estava apoiado no balcão da cozinha, bastante distraído e com os dedos lambuzados de açúcar e chantili, devorando o maior número de morangos que conseguia.

Draco sorriu diante do que via, sentindo todas as preocupações serem varridas imediatamente para fora de sua mente. Uma súbita vontade de beijar o grifinório começou a dominá-lo e ele teve que morder o lábio inferior para se refrear.

- Eu sei que não estou sozinho, Draco - Harry finalmente comentou, virando a cabeça um pouco para trás, sorrindo abertamente na direção do loiro.

Malfoy revirou os olhos com o gesto, recostando-se no portal e cruzando os braços. Harry aproveitou o momento para girar um pouco o corpo, passando a encarar o loiro enquanto lambia um dos dedos.

- Você e seus feitiços de segurança - Draco bufou, escondendo um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Bah, eu faço o meu melhor. - Harry respondeu lançando uma piscadela para Malfoy por detrás dos óculos, direcionando o braço direito para uma das tigelas em cima do balcão, pescando um morango recoberto por uma enorme camada de chantili.

Draco observou a cena com uma expressão faminta, se segurando para não avançar na direção do moreno e agarra-lo.

- Morango? - Potter disse de repente, erguendo a fruta na altura da própria cabeça, balançando-a e olhando direto nos olhos do sonserino.

- Claro - Draco imediatamente aceitou, afastando-se do portal e abaixando-se ao lado do moreno, pronto para abocanhar o que lhe era oferecido.

- Ei, ei! - Harry exclamou no mesmo instante, afastando o morango enquanto recebia um olhar confuso de Draco. - Você me deu um bolo ontem a noite, e agora simplesmente chega, devora um dos meus morangos e nem sequer me dá um beijo antes?

Malfoy piscou os olhos observando a expressão divertida de Harry, indeciso sobre o que exatamente deveria fazer.

- Você me ofereceu um morango e não um beijo. - respondeu por fim, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos do bruxo, movendo-as até estar abraçando o grifinório pela cintura.

Potter sorriu com o gesto, movendo o morango até a altura do nariz de Draco, sujando a ponta pálida de creme.

- _Ow_! - o sonserino exclamou, inclinando a cabeça para trás na tentativa de escapar. - Para quê isso? - perguntou em seguida, observando Harry rir do seu gesto.

- Minha vingança - o moreno exclamou. - Agora, cadê meu beijo?

Draco bufou de forma fingida ao ouvir isso, e em um movimento rápido aproximou-se de Harry, que mais que depressa fechou os olhos em expectativa. Sorrindo satisfeito o loiro observou o bruxo bem de perto, permitindo que seus narizes se chocassem. O moreno notando a demora e ficando impaciente, inclinou-se de imediato para frente, em tempo de perceber um vazio e notar que sua mão havia sido capturada e agora Draco devorava o morango que era para estar seguro entre seus dedos.

O loiro vendo a expressão surpresa de Harry, permitiu-se rir ainda de boca cheia, dando leves beijos nos dedos morenos enquanto limpava os últimos vestígios de chantili que estes possuíam.

- Isso não foi nada inteligente, Draco. - o grifinório comentou depois de um tempo, assumindo uma expressão ameaçadora.

- É mesmo? - Malfoy desafiou, limpando o nariz sujo de creme.

- É... - Harry replicou, e antes mesmo que o loiro tivesse tempo para se preparar, o bruxo se lançou sobre ele, derrubando-os no chão enquanto Draco tentava se apoiar como uma das mãos na parede.

Os dois começaram a rir deitados no meio da cozinha, e Draco rapidamente os virou, ficando por cima de Harry, colocando as mão, e Draco rapidamente os virou, ficando por cima de Harry, colocando suas mãos por debaixo de sua camiseta, provocando-lhe cócegas e observando o grifinório começar a gargalhar.

- Draco... Pare! - Harry começou a pedir já sem fôlego, mas o loiro fingiu não escutar.

O moreno vendo que não seria atendido, empurrou o sonserino para o lado com uma das mãos, puxando sua cabeça para baixo com a outra e antes mesmo que Malfoy percebesse ambos estavam deitados de lado, os lábios muito próximos enquanto Harry tentava voltar a respirar direito e a parar de rir.

- Hum... - Draco comentou vendo-o neste estado. - Adoro quando você fica assim, sem fôlego.

É, né? - Harry comentou, agora sorrindo de forma bem lânguida, abraçando o loiro e se aproximando ainda mais. - E você sabe que só você consegue me deixar assim, não é mesmo? Ofegante e sem controle...

Draco olhou o moreno com uma expressão sedenta, encarando as íris verdes enquanto colava o corpo ao do companheiro.

É mesmo? - perguntou, agora igualmente sem ar, sentindo-se excitado só de ouvir a voz levemente rouca de Harry. - Só eu consigo fazer isso com você?

O grifinório sorrindo devido ao estado de Draco, ergueu um pouco a cabeça e aproximou os lábios da orelha do loiro, deixando que a própria respiração provocasse arrepios na pele pálida.

- É - Harry expirou devagar, observando o sonserino fechar os olhos com a sensação que aquilo estava lhe provocando. - Eu fico simplesmente doido toda vez que te escuto gritar, você me faz perder o fôlego. - murmurou com sensualidade, divertindo-se imensamente com a súbita rigidez de Draco.

Malfoy parecendo despertar de um sonho virou o rosto depressa, olhando para o bruxo, pego de surpresa com o comentário. Harry começou a rir enquanto assistia a divertida reação do loiro.

- Eu não grito! - Draco finalmente respondeu, revoltado.

- Grita sim, amor, e muito. - Harry respondeu, virando-se e colocando Draco deitado de costas, passando agora a ficar por cima.

O loiro observou o gesto com uma espécie de frio na barriga, sentindo-se bastante elétrico por Harry tê-lo chamado de _amor,_ mesmo após tê-lo acusado descaradamente de gritar enquanto faziam sexo. Sentiu-se levemente patético e mais que depressa se esqueceu sobre o que eles estavam discutindo, concentrando-se apenas no peso do corpo do moreno sobre o seu.

- Posso receber meu beijo agora? - o grifinório finalmente perguntou, e Draco respondeu mais que de imediato, apoiando uma das mãos na bochecha do bruxo e a outra em sua nuca.

- Claro. - respondeu antes de abrir um leve sorriso, os olhos acinzentados brilhando.

Pela segunda vez Harry fechou os olhos e Malfoy permitiu-se soltar um suspiro quando finalmente sentiu os lábios de ambos se encontrarem. Eles se beijaram com lentidão, primeiro apenas com um suave roçar de lábios, para segundos depois aprofundarem o gesto, ficando ali, deitados no chão da cozinha, perdidos na essência um do outro, sem dar importância para mais nada.

Mordendo de leve o lábio inferior de Draco, Harry finalmente se afastou após um tempo, tentando controlar a própria respiração e com um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto.

- Bem, depois desse beijo acho que posso te perdoar por não ter aparecido ontem. - comentou matreiro, agora lambendo de forma provocante os lábios.

- Hum, não sabia que você era tão fácil. - Draco brincou, olhando com intensidade para o rosto de Harry enquanto acariciava os lábios do moreno.

O grifinório fingiu ficar indignado, inclinando-se para baixo e mordendo o loiro outra vez, só que agora no queixo.

- Seu insolente! Eu te dou um morango, um beijo e é assim que você me trata? - Harry ralhou, passando a beijar inúmeras vezes a bochecha pálida de Draco. - De qualquer forma foi até bom você não ter aparecido ontem.

Malfoy afastou de leve o rosto da boca do grifinório, olhando-o agora com suspeita.

- Ei, devo me preocupar com isso? Por um acaso você andou me traindo ontem a noite?

- Quem sabe. - Harry provocou, desviando os olhos dos de Draco, assumindo um tom brincalhão.

- Não acredito! - Malfoy exclamou parecendo horrorizado e o moreno começou a rir com isso.

- Draco, claro que não, por Merlim! Fora que seria estúpido te trair e depois te contar, não acha?

O loiro respondeu apenas com uma expressão emburrada e Harry revirou os olhos.

- Não seja criança. - o grifinório comentou, roçando o nariz contra o pescoço pálido, ouvindo um suspiro satisfeito de Draco por conta do gesto.

- Então porque foi bom eu não ter vindo para cá ontem a noite?

- Bem, por mais bizarro que pareça, hoje mais cedo Sirius deu uma passada aqui. - Harry comentou como se estivesse falando do tempo, e a simples menção do nome de Black fez Draco congelar.

- Sério? Meu adorado _primo _veio te visitar? - o sonserino perguntou, tentando soar desinteressado, evitando levantar qualquer suspeita.

- É, foi estranho. Ele apareceu do nada, sem avisar, e eu ainda estava dormindo. Acordei com ele gritando do andar debaixo, dizendo que estava subindo. Mal tive tempo de colocar uma camiseta e ele já estava no meu quarto, olhando para todos os lados, abrindo meu guarda-roupa, olhando debaixo da cama. Não entendi muito bem o que ele queria. - Harry comentou, agora encarando Draco enquanto relatava o ocorrido.

Malfoy escutou tudo sentindo-se dividido entre uma vontade louca de rir e se desesperar. Obviamente Sirius visitara o afilhado naquela manhã na esperança de confirmar que os dois estavam tendo um caso e quem sabe até mesmo pegá-los no flagra. Pensar nisso fez Draco ter calafrios.

- Ei, Draco, tudo bem? - Harry subitamente perguntou, olhando o loiro de forma preocupada.

- Sim, estava apenas imaginando Black vasculhando a casa como um cachorro procurando por um osso. - comentou tentando aliviar a própria tensão, camuflando o medo que sentira ao se imaginar sendo pego no flagra com Harry.

- É, ele realmente estava procurando por algo, o que é meio estranho. Você acha que ele está desconfiado de que estou tendo um caso com alguma garota? - o grifinório perguntou, apoiando o queixo no peito de Draco, observando a face do sonserino enquanto aguardava por uma resposta.

- E como ele iria desconfiar de algo assim? - o loiro perguntou levemente intrigado.

- Bem - Harry começou a responder, corando de leve, instigando ainda mais a curiosidade de Draco. - Eu meio que faltei alguns encontros da Ordem para te ver.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir isso, sentindo o próprio ego inflar. Era algo ridículo, mas saber que Harry estava abrindo mão de algo importante para ficar com ele o deixava eufórico.

- E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? - Draco questionou, agora sorrindo abertamente por causa do que acabara de descobrir.

- Pelo exato motivo que você está sorrindo desse jeito safado para mim. - Harry replicou, erguendo-se e sentando-se sobre o sonserino.

- Ah, admita Potah - Draco brincou, dando um leve apertão no joelho do moreno. - Você não consegue resistir ao meu charme.

Harry revirou os olhos ao ouvir isso.

- Realmente, Draco, seu charme de doninha é irresistível. - replicou, cutucando o loiro no ombro, observando satisfeito a bufada de desagrado que o bruxo soltou ao ouvir a palavra _doninha._

- Você realmente não tem medo de morrer, não é mesmo, Potter? - Malfoy perguntou em um tom falsamente ameaçador.

- Não se for nos seus braços. - Harry respondeu mais do que depressa e isso fez com que o sonserino sentisse uma estranha pontada no peito, uma mistura de alegria e tristeza, ao qual ele satisfez rapidamente, erguendo-se e puxando o grifinório para um beijo.

Eram nestes momentos que Draco se sentia completo e seguro, e foi com satisfação que ele sentiu o moreno sorrir entre o beijo, sabendo mais que imediatamente que ele também, se pudesse escolher, morreria nos braços de Harry, encarando por uma última vez as belas íris verdes.

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **_Bem, estou em semana de provas, amanhã tenho duas por exemplo, então mil perdões por ser breve nos agradecimentos, mas saibam que próximo capítulo comentarei com prazer o que vocês escreveram xD_

_Então um obrigada enorme para Marjarie (menina ruim de senha ahiuahia); gota gelada; Sy. P; jibril; SOPHIE BLACK 03; Ann Cashew._

_Pessoal valew pelas reviews e elogios. Vocês são os melhores e sempre fazem o meu dia mais alegre. Obrigada por acompanharem a fic. _

_Ah e um último agradecimento a Dollua, meu et verde cheio de melequinha favorito (único que existe tb ahiuaha), feia te amo egoisticamente, romanticamente e terroristamente! Hhauhaua porque Junjou romantica é tudo. Agora vai trabalhar e beta o cap!_

_Bjoo!_

* * *

Capítulo betado! capitulo mais amor... Draquinhu eh p casar! eu casaria com ele se ele me pedisse (e logicamente se eu ja nao fosse casada). P E R F E I T O!! amei cada detalhe. O charme Malfoy mais lindo nesse capitulo! E siiiim amadinha, junjou comanda! XD e parabens pelo lindo trabalho...

_Dollua_


	6. Parte Seis: O Peso das Decisões

**Capítulo 6 – O Peso das Decisões**

**

* * *

  
**

O plano era simples, mas ele estava nervoso como nunca estivera em toda sua vida. Nunca ficara assim, nem mesmo em seu primeiro ataque sob a bandeira dos comensais. Já faria meia hora que estava ali, parado, esperando pelo sinal para finalmente invadir uma das casas e tudo o que tinha para distraí-lo no momento era seu companheiro, Durval, que com todo o seu corpo truculento por baixo da capa parecia ser alguém extremamente tedioso.

Repassara mais de cinco vezes o que precisava fazer e o que iria acontecer. Odiava imaginar que algo poderia sair do controle, mas não podia se deixar levar pelo pânico, tudo daria certo, a ordem conseguiria conter o ataque, ele sairia dali e poderia finalmente ir para casa descansar.

_Casa_, quando pensava nessa palavra Harry imediatamente invadia seus pensamentos. Já faria algum tempo desde que criara este hábito de associar Potter com a idéia de lar, a princípio se incomodara bastante, considerara uma fraqueza pessoal estar tão ligado ao bruxo, mas agora já lhe era natural desejar ter alguns segundos de paz ao lado do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Foi pensando nisso que ele também se recordou que já faria uma semana que não o via e que apenas lhe enviara mensagens lacônicas dizendo que não poderia comparecer aos seus encontros. Harry obviamente tentara ser compreensivo a princípio, mas após o terceiro dia já se colocara furioso pela falta de informação e pela ausência de Draco.

E isso o deixava de certa forma inconformado. Potter desde o princípio tivera consciência da onde estava se metendo, não era como se ele escondesse o fato de ser comensal e de seguir as ordens de um maluco genocida. Por mais que os argumentos do grifinório fossem justos e seu anseio de vê-lo lisonjeador, ele não podia simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e colocar tudo a perder por um mero capricho.

Mas o que Harry não sabia é que aquilo não se resumia simplesmente a ser _'uma marionete de Voldemort'_, como ele dissera em uma das últimas correspondências furiosas que lhe enviara. Ele agora era um espião, tinha maiores responsabilidades, precisava ajudar a Ordem a conseguir informações e não podia simplesmente se ausentar dos encontros com o Lord das Trevas, não mais.

Só que ele sentia saudades, tudo o que queria, até mesmo naquele momento de tensão enquanto aguardava ordens para invadir uma propriedade e assassinar pessoas, era ir para casa, a casa dele e de Harry, abraçar o bruxo e passar a noite junto com ele, se esquecendo de suas responsabilidades, do sangue que manchava suas mãos, da pressão de a qualquer momento ser descoberto e daquela guerra que os apartava.

Mas ele não podia. Draco Malfoy simplesmente não podia ser dar ao luxo de agir como um garoto mimado, e aquela missão, aquela noite em que pela primeira vez atuava como agente duplo, ele provaria para si mesmo que conseguia fazer aquilo, que seria forte, que não fraquejaria no último instante.

E foi com esses pensamentos decididos que ele despertou para a realidade quando Durval lhe deu uma cotovelada, puxando o capuz da capa por sobre a cabeça e seguindo para fora do esconderijo.

Draco engoliu em seco e abrigou as mãos dentro do bolso da própria capa, tentando controlar o tremor de seus dedos pálidos, apertando o máximo que podia o cabo da própria varinha.

A rua estava silenciosa e eles agiram rapidamente. Durval com um simples feitiço conseguiu abrir a porta da casa e logo ambos estavam no hall de entrada. Tentando ser o mais silenciosos possível, o comensal começou a subir as escadas, sendo seguido por Draco que tentava se manter o mais calmo possível.

- Me dê cobertura – Durval grunhiu, sacando a varinha, agora já no andar superior e próximo a um dos quartos.

- Pareço ser algum novato nesse tipo de trabalho? – Draco retrucou, tentando passar um ar de ofendido, algo que lá no fundo não sentia nenhum pouco.

Durval fez uma pausa e o olhou por cima do ombro, a máscara dos comensais cobrindo seu rosto e impedindo que Malfoy enxergasse sua expressão.

- Não me entenda mal, Malfoy, mas sempre trabalhei sozinho e não quero que alguém estrague o meu trabalho por agir como um covarde.

Draco mordeu a língua se contendo para não azará-lo ali mesmo, lembrando-se logo em seguida que seria muito suspeito. Escolhendo ser mais calculista, ele se limitou a retrucar com altivez:

- Então acho melhor você parar de se preocupar comigo e sim com o seu trabalho, porque a esta altura todos os outros comensais já mataram os alvos e estão retornando da missão, enquanto você fica aqui me acusando de agir como uma mulherzinha.

Durval engoliu o comentário sem sequer mover um músculo e por alguns instantes Draco pensou que o homem iria partir para cima dele, mas foi com satisfação que ele o viu dar meia volta e continuar avançando na direção do quarto, parecendo mais do que nunca decidido a acabar logo com aquilo tudo.

Durante um minuto inteiro o sonserino assistiu o companheiro se preparar para invadir o recinto, o punho firmemente erguido, a varinha em riste e o corpo pronto para a batalha, mas o que se seguiu foi inesperado até mesmo para Draco. No mesmo instante em que o comensal invadiu o quarto, o loiro o assistiu voar para fora com uma azaração de cor amarelada afundando em seu peito.

Malfoy não pode evitar erguer uma das sobrancelhas pensando no quanto aquilo fora ridículo, ser capturado ou tirado de campo tentando meramente invadir um local, caindo em menos de segundos desacordado com uma simples azaração de defesa.

Imediatamente ao incidente, um Kingsley muito sério saiu de dentro do quarto lançando um olhar para o fim do corredor onde Draco estava.

- Eles são sempre tão burros assim? – o auror perguntou, olhando com cuidado para o homem desacordado aos seus pés, enquanto conjurava amarras para prender Durval.

- Na maioria das vezes são mais – Draco respondeu com um dar de ombros, empunhando a varinha imediatamente, por mera precaução.

- Então... – Kingsley continuou, logo após terminar de lançar diversos outros feitiços para manter Durval adormecido. – Devemos começar?

Malfoy assentiu com um gesto de cabeça para logo em seguida ser atingido por um feitiço no ombro. Kingsley mal se moveu para acertá-lo, simplesmente ergueu o braço que empunhava a varinha, ainda olhando para o prisioneiro.

- Merda. – Draco urrou caindo de joelhos no chão, sentindo como se seu braço estivesse sendo arrancado por mandíbulas poderosas. Por alguns segundos teve que fechar os olhos, apertando o local ferido, sentindo que a qualquer momento choraria de dor.

- Desculpe aí, Malfoy. – o auror disse sem poder conter o risinho ao vê-lo naquela situação. – Mas se eu avisasse seria pior.

- Pro inferno! – Draco gritou sentindo a dor lacerante descer para sua mão, impedindo em menos de segundos que ele sequer conseguisse mover os dedos.

Kingsley apenas meneou a cabeça ainda parado e aguardando. Com muita dificuldade o loiro se ergueu, lançando um _Sectumsempra _na direção do outro bruxo, que repeliu com facilidade.

- É isso que chama de duelo, Malfoy? – o auror provocou, retribuindo a maldição no mesmo instante.

Draco não fez nem menção de desviar e deixou que o feitiço raspasse contra a pele de sua bochecha, sentindo-a queimar.

- Vou realmente ter que recordá-lo de que não estamos realmente duelando? – perguntou logo em seguida, entre dentes, e Kingsley apenas deu de ombros.

- Acha que já foi o suficiente?

- Suficiente? – Draco exclamou. – Ficarei surpreso se algum dia eu tornar a mover a mão.

Mas o outro bruxo não teve tempo suficiente para retrucar porque logo em seguida uma dupla de comensais invadiu a casa. Vendo isso com o canto dos olhos, Draco imediatamente lançou uma azaração na direção do auror que desviou e retribuiu na mesma moeda, abrigando-se em um dos quartos.

- Malfoy! – um dos comensais urrou, já com a varinha em mão, correndo para auxiliá-lo na batalha. – Uma armadilha, alguém nos entregou, estamos recuando.

Draco concordou com uma careta de dor, fazendo menção de seguir em frente e continuar o duelo, mas o bruxo ao lado o puxou pelo braço.

- Não temos tempo para isso.

- E Durval? – Malfoy questionou apontando para o homem caído, e rapidamente viu o comensal ser levitado na direção deles por um dos comensais enquanto corriam para sair da casa

Em alguns minutos, nos quais Draco fez um esforço tremendo para evitar gritar com a dor lacerante que dominava sua mente a cada passada, eles alcançaram o jardim e desembalaram rua abaixo até alcançarem o ponto de aparatação.

As coisas pareciam não estar correndo muito bem, porque além deles apenas três comensais se aproximavam e foi com uma última olhadela para as redondezas notando o súbito caos que se instalou na região, que eles desvaneceram no ar, seguindo para a segurança de um de seus esconderijos.

* * *

Voldemort não estava nenhum pouco contente quando viu seu ataque planejado com tanto cuidado ser combatido eficientemente pela Ordem. Assim que Draco pôs os pés em seu esconderijo, ele presenciou o Lord furioso puxando um dos homens pelos cabelos até o centro da sala, murmurando logo em seguida _Crucio_ atrás de _Crucio _enquanto o bruxo berrava de dor.

Enquanto assistia isso, ele aproveitou para retirar a própria máscara para poder respirar com mais facilidade, vasculhando o ambiente ele pode notar vários comensais também feridos, alguns até mesmo praticamente mortos e entre eles Avery e Macnair, que imitando os gestos do Mestre, torturavam alguns novatos.

Foi com essa visão horrorosa que ele sentiu uma suave pressão em seu ombro e evitando se virar para encarar o dono da mão, ele limitou-se a ouvir a voz levemente rouca de Severus.

- Seu braço está bastante ferido, tenho algumas poções que podem ajudá-lo.

- Não hoje, Snape. – Draco retrucou com sua voz menos arrastada do que de costume.

- Draco... – o mestre de poções alertou em um tom de voz baixo, fazendo com que o loiro se voltasse para olhá-lo rapidamente.

- Não vou tomar nada, Severus, só quero sair o mais rápido possível daqui, antes que eu fique maluco. – comentou em tom cansado.

O bruxo o olhou com um leve ar de preocupação e Draco virou o rosto novamente para não ser obrigado a ver aquela expressão na face do homem.

- Receio que para isso você terá que aguardar até que o Lord se dê por satisfeito com as torturas e controle os malucos do Avery e Macnair.

Draco grunhiu de leve, apertando o ombro ferido, tentando não olhar para o homem que Voldemort torturava até vê-lo sangrar pelos ouvidos.

- Espero que estes dois não ousem apontar a varinha em minha direção, não estou nos meus melhores dias.

- Tanto eu quanto você, Draco, sabemos que de todos eles você seria um dos últimos a sofrer com um C_rucio _sem um motivo especial.

Malfoy riu baixinho com o comentário, sentindo-se amargo ao saber que lá no fundo, de todos ali, era ele quem deveria estar sendo torturado e morto.

- E espero que isso continue assim, não tenho nenhuma utilidade morto, certo? – ele murmurou em resposta, engolindo em seco e sentindo o cansaço dominar cada vez mais seus músculos. Severus apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas antes de dar de ombros.

* * *

Quando Draco finalmente conseguiu se livrar das garras de Voldemort ele estava exausto e abalado com o interrogatório pelo qual tivera de passar junto com milhares de outros comensais da alta elite, mas ao final de tudo ele pode enfim ir para casa.

Tudo o que mais queria era poder tratar daquele maldito braço, se deitar, dormir e esquecer tudo. Por mais que não quisesse admitir estava assustado e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Tudo saíra perfeitamente bem, ninguém desconfiara de sua participação como espião e dois comensais testemunharam a seu favor, afirmando tê-lo encontrado duelando com Kingsley enquanto protegia um Durval desacordado.

Mesmo que isso em sua cabeça soasse ridículo, o argumento pareceu deixar Voldemort satisfeito, fazendo com que ao final de tudo este apenas o olhasse longamente, parecendo avaliar seu estado, para logo em seguida ordenar que ele se retirasse exigindo que estivesse à disposição para qualquer chamado de urgência.

Agora que Draco estava em casa, sem a constante presença de comensais e sem precisar agir como um perfeito seguidor do Lord, ele finalmente pode se permitir respirar em paz e fechar os olhos por alguns instantes.

A primeira coisa que fez ao colocar os pés sobre o piso extremamente polido da Mansão Malfoy foi morder o lábio inferior e encarar fixamente a parede, ainda indeciso sobre o que exatamente fazer agora que tudo acabara.

Alguns segundos se passaram em que ele ficou parado, sem notar a estranheza do fato de nenhum elfo ter imediatamente aparecido para acomodá-lo. Ainda entorpecido ele caminhou até o bar e entornou em uma das taças uma boa quantidade de firewhiskey, tentando ignorar a dor latejante que ressoava por praticamente todo seu corpo.

Bebendo todo o conteúdo do copo em um gole, ele sentiu a própria garganta queimar em protesto e uma súbita tonteira o acometeu, sendo seguida de um calor impressionante na base do estômago. Ele estava em casa, teoricamente a salvo, mas por algum motivo ainda se encontrava tenso, alerta, talvez triste e até mesmo desesperado.

Tentando não se deixar cair ali mesmo, ele fez menção de seguir o caminho que dava na direção de seu quarto, quando Gypsi, seu elfo mais velho, apareceu diante de si, parecendo verdadeiramente em pânico.

- Mestre tem que entender, Gypsi tentou, Gypsi disse para não entrar, mas ele não ouviu Gypsi, ele disse que não sairia. Mestre tem que perdoar Gypsi, mestre tem que...

- Pare, pare. – Draco vociferou irritado com o vômito de palavras que saia da boca da criatura, tendo certa dificuldade para registrar exatamente o que estava acontecendo enquanto sua cabeça girava em confusão. – Quem é ele Gypsi e explique direito o que aconteceu. – disse por fim, sentindo o próprio coração disparar com uma nova onda de ansiedade.

- Ele, mestre, é um bruxo muito forte, nem mesmo os feitiços protegendo o terreno conseguiram segurá-lo – ao ouvir isso Draco sentiu-se congelar. – Gypsi já se castigou por horas desde que ele chegou mestre, Gypsi fez o que pode mestre, mas ele não vai embora. Gypsi tentou avisar o mestre, mas o mestre estava incomunicável. O mestre tem que...

- Chega! – praticamente berrou exasperado, não conseguiria arrancar do elfo nada além daquilo, sabia muito bem, e pensando rapidamente nas opções que tinha, resolveu encarar de uma vez quem quer que fosse que invadira sua casa. – Onde ele está?

Gypsi segurou as orelhas cobrindo os olhos, parecendo mais desesperado do que antes e Draco bufou impaciente.

- Em seu quarto, mestre. – o loiro arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, empurrando o elfo bruscamente para longe de si enquanto corria na direção dos próprios aposentos.

Ninguém tinha o direito de invadir sua propriedade e sua privacidade. Sacando a varinha do bolso e ignorando a dor que estava sentindo, ele simplesmente se deixou ser guiado pela fúria enquanto atravessava os corredores da mansão a passos firmes.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto com um golpe rápido e adentrou o aposento como se estivesse possuído, o que viu em seguida foi como um balde de água fria sendo despejado sobre sua cabeça.

Parado no meio do aposento e parecendo levemente surpreso estava Harry, que claramente não estava em um dos seus melhores dias, com seu cabelo espetado para todos os lados, a roupa amarrotada e a gravata feita de qualquer jeito.

Nenhum dos dois falou por alguns instantes e Draco assistiu a expressão do moreno se alterar gradativamente para fúria, enquanto as íris verdes viajavam de seu cabelo sujo, para seu rosto mais pálido do que nunca, pousando logo em seguida em sua capa toda ensangüentada e seu ombro claramente ferido.

Continuaram em um silêncio conjunto, Malfoy sem se atrever sequer a respirar diferente, quando Harry finalmente fez um som de desprezo.

- Kingsley. – foi à única coisa que o grifinório disse, caminhando rapidamente na direção de Draco e puxando-o com certa brutalidade na direção da cama.

- Como? – o sonserino exclamou confuso, contendo uma pontada de dor ao ser puxado e se deixando ser sentado na borda do colchão.

- Kingsley, Draco – Harry continuou vasculhando impaciente os bolsos da própria capa. – Consigo sentir e identificar a magia dele a distância e seu ferimento está praticamente gritando que foi ele quem fez isso com você.

O rosto do loiro se contorceu com certo desgosto, mas Potter pareceu não notar, agora concentrado em tirar uns estranhos vidrinhos de um de seus bolsos.

- Tire a roupa. – Harry disse com pressa, mal se dando ao trabalho de olhar para Draco, abrindo, cheirando e fechando os inúmeros vasilhames que tinha em mãos. – Eu disse para tirar a roupa. – repetiu agora encarando Malfoy, assistindo a falta de reação do bruxo que o encarava.

- Não – Draco respondeu alguns segundos depois, sentindo-se insultado, furioso e envergonhado, mas o que o deixava bravo era que lá no fundo também estava feliz de ver o moreno. – Você invade a minha casa, o meu quarto, sai me arrastando sem me dar qualquer explicação e agora começa a me dar ordens?

Harry pareceu se conter para não estapeá-lo e Draco gostaria que ele o tivesse feito, pois assim tinha motivos para partir igualmente para a agressão.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, Malfoy? – Potter começou a responder, a voz carregada de amargura enquanto ele mesmo começava a arrancar a capa de Draco com certa brutalidade. – Você some por uma semana inteira, me manda aqueles malditos bilhetes evasivos, me deixa doente de preocupação e quando preciso tomar uma atitude drástica para saber se você sequer continua vivo, te encontro todo sujo, ensangüentado e ferido.

Draco tentou empurrar as mãos dele enquanto ouvia tudo isso, mas Harry estava determinado e no instante era mais forte.

- Bem, eu disse que estava ocupado. – o loiro retrucou quando finalmente viu que não conseguiria evitar que Potter o despisse.

- Ocupado, Draco? – a voz de Harry pareceu atingir uma oitava a mais. – Você obviamente estava no meio de uma briga com aurores e eu sei também que tínhamos informações sobre um ataque programado para hoje, obviamente as coisas não foram muito bem para o seu lado e você correu um enorme risco de ser capturado.

O sonserino fez menção de responder ao rompante de Harry, mas no segundo seguinte estava com o torso descoberto e sendo empurrado para se deitar na cama.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou subitamente desesperado e até mesmo assustado, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê.

- Tentando consertar seu maldito ombro para ver se consigo finalmente parar de me preocupar com você, seu idiota. – Harry praticamente gritou, muito irritado.

Draco pensou em responder, pensou até mesmo em pedir desculpas, quem sabe, porque em parte aquilo tudo era culpa dele. Por alguns instantes pensou até mesmo em confessar tudo, chorar, gritar, sair correndo, mas estava sem forças e não conseguia nem mesmo olhar na direção de Harry, que agora subira na cama e começava a despejar um dos conteúdos dos vidrinhos sobre seu ferimento.

Um ardor fora do comum começou a correr pelo braço de Draco e um segundo depois ele se viu apertando os olhos e mordendo os lábios para não gritar.

- Pare com isso, você vai se machucar ainda mais. – Harry grunhiu puxando-o pelo queixo e fazendo com ele parasse de se morder e trincasse os dentes. – Dói um pouco, mas vai consertar o estrago que Kingsley fez. Maldição, só de olhar para o seu ombro eu sinto ganas de ir até a Ordem da Fênix para surrá-lo por isso.

Draco ao ouvir o comentário não pode deixar de rir em meio às lágrimas de dor que simplesmente escorriam pelo canto dos seus olhos.

- Ele vai realmente achar estonteante apanhar do menino-que-sobreviveu porque cumpriu com o dever dele durante uma missão. – e continuou rindo, até sentir os cabelos do topo de sua cabeça serem puxados para trás. – O que raios você está fazendo, Potter?

- Calando a sua boca, Malfoy. Você está histérico. – Harry retrucou, agora comprimindo algum pano sobre o ombro de Draco, que começava a parar de arder para adquirir uma estranha dormência.

- Eu histérico? É você quem acabou de puxar o meu cabelo. – Malfoy exclamou indignado, sentindo Harry se mover ao seu lado, cuidando do ferimento e passando a ignorá-lo.

Com uma agilidade surpreendente, o moreno limpou a ferida e a enfeitiçou para que se fechasse, fazendo logo em seguida um curativo no local. Draco assistiu tudo como se estivesse em um sonho, aguardando que Potter dissesse algo e sentindo um estranho topor começar a deixá-lo mais lento que o normal.

Em alguns minutos tudo terminou e ele sentiu o peso na cama ser aliviado enquanto observava Harry se erguer e guardar o vidrinho que usara em um dos bolsos.

- O que você não carrega nos bolsos da capa, Potter? – ele questionou sentindo-se subitamente estúpido.

Harry apenas o encarou, ainda muito sério.

- Agora você precisa dormir.

- Dormir? – Draco exclamou fazendo menção de se sentar, mas sentindo logo em seguida que não conseguiria.

- Sim, dormir e se recuperar. – Harry confirmou, agora evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

- E você? – foi à única coisa que o loiro conseguiu formular.

- Eu, Draco... – Harry suspirou - Eu nem deveria estar aqui, portanto estou indo embora.

- Embora?

- Sim, indo embora, por um acaso você ficou surdo? – perguntou seco, os olhos verdes faiscando.

Malfoy o observou pesaroso, sentindo finalmente o grande peso da culpa por tudo o que fez, por seu sumiço, por ter se reencontrado com Harry daquele jeito tão desastroso e pior ainda, por ter feito o moreno sofrer.

- Me desculpe. – murmurou por fim, assistindo o outro bruxo abaixar a cabeça, apertando os lábios em um gesto de contenção.

- Eu não estou com cabeça para isso, Draco, ok? O que eu passei essa semana, o que _você_ me fez passar essa semana, e te encontrar aqui, assim, neste estado, é demais para mim.

Malfoy piscou longamente tentando impedir algumas estúpidas lágrimas de escapulir, o que foi em vão.

- Harry... – ele começou de novo, mas o moreno apenas lhe deu as costas respondendo com uma voz carregada de cansaço e mágoa.

- Não, nem tente, estou de saída.

E foi aquilo que Draco viu pela última vez naquele dia, a imagem obscura de Harry partindo, caminhando em direção a porta enquanto ele se sentia cansado demais, triste demais para sequer reagir, gritar ou até mesmo chorar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Pessoas ultimamente querem me matar... bem não nego que tenham motivos, mas infelizmente eu tive os meus para ter sumido. Foi uma mistura de falta de inspiração de enjôo e cansaço e eu sumi. Não queria ter continuado escrevendo esta história sem realmente ter certeza de que estava escrevendo algo bom e embora eu tenha errado não avisando nada, espero ter tomado a decisão certa honrando vocês com capítulos ao menos dignos de serem lidos, e não porcarias qualquer que escrevi de qualquer jeito._

_Então agora que retomei, espero não ter abusado de nada nesta continuação e que a leitura continue sendo tão agradável quanto antes._

_Agradeço aos que tiveram paciência, aceito ofensas pela demora, só espero que se divirtam._

_Quantas as reviews... estou meio que no frevo aqui por isso não dá tempo de pegar todos os nomes para agradecer apropriadamente, mas obrigada de coração a todos aqueles que comentaram e deixaram um pouco de si e de suas idéias no espaço das reviews._

_Mto obrigada pessoal._

_Tenham um ótimo final de semana._


	7. Parte Sete: Admito, Você Faz Falta

**O Peso do Destino**

**Parte Sete – Admito, Você Faz Falta**

* * *

Harry estava estressado. Já faria um bom tempo desde que ele deixara para trás a antiga imagem de um adolescente irritadiço, bravo e arredio. De todos os bruxos da sua idade ele fora o que mais tivera pressa para crescer, pressa para aprender a se defender, defender aqueles que amava e para no fim sobreviver aquela guerra.

Mas agora havia Draco, e Draco o desestruturava e o fazia se sentir como um adolescente novamente. E isso estava deixando-o extremamente estressado. Faria poucos dias desde que invadira a Mansão Malfoy e se deparara com o loiro ferido, e desde esse último encontro ambos haviam permanecido em silêncio, numa disputa muda onde um precisaria ceder para que pudessem estar juntos novamente.

Só que Harry já havia pisado demais no próprio orgulho e desde o início fora sempre ele quem correra atrás, sempre ele que puxara Draco para si, impedindo-o de fugir. Mas agora ele estava cansado e sentia-se miserável. Precisava pelo menos uma vez na vida saber que o loiro também era capaz de fazer sacrifícios por ele, que era capaz de abaixar a cabeça, aceitar o que sentia e correr atrás. E será que pedir isso de Draco, naquele momento, era pedir demais?

Ele não sabia, mas precisava arriscar, principalmente por estar disposto a ir longe para amar Draco, por causa disso acreditava que essa prova era o mínimo que merecia em resposta.

E era exatamente por isso que se encontrava com o pavio tão curto. Não conseguia se concentrar, não conseguia formular pensamentos produtivos e mais atrapalhava as missões da Ordem do que ajudava. E o pior de tudo é que alguns de seus companheiros já haviam notado as mudanças nas suas atitudes. Hermione como sempre fora à primeira, sendo seguida por Remus e Harry sabia que logo chegaria o momento em que até mesmo Sirius notaria as mudanças em seu comportamento.

Mas o que ele realmente não esperava era que o padrinho fosse notar tão rápido, por isso foi com certa surpresa que ele viu Sirius adentrar a cozinha de sua casa em uma noite qualquer, parecendo um tigre enjaulado usando uma jaqueta de couro.

- Moody veio hoje comentar comigo como você _quase _conseguiu arruinar uma missão, Harry.

A primeira reação do moreno foi derrubar um pouco de chá no pires no momento em que pretendia levar a xícara até a boca para tomar um gole.

- Boa noite para você também, Padfoot.- murmurou tentando não fazer uma careta de desagrado ao registrar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Harry, nem tente desviar o assunto. – Sirius retrucou, recostando-se no umbral e afundando as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Como você quer que eu responda a esta acusação, Sirius? Francamente, acredito que Moody deveria aprender a ficar calado. – Harry finalmente retrucou, deixando escapar um suspiro cansado. – E acredito também que você precisa aprender a avisar que está vindo me visitar antes de simplesmente ir invadindo minha casa.

Sirius franziu o cenho ao ouvir isso, parecendo dividido entre uma onda de raiva e outra de culpa.

- E desde quando você se preocupou tanto comigo _'invadindo' _sua casa, Harry? – o maroto perguntou e o moreno não deixou de notar o tom ofendido em sua voz.

- Veja bem, Sirius, eu não sou mais nenhuma criança, muito menos um adolescente inconseqüente e por isso adoraria ter um pouco de privacidade.

- Privacidade? Privacidade para quê? Você está escondendo algo de mim, é isso? – Sirius bufou, fazendo com que Harry levasse as mãos as têmporas para massageá-las, prevendo que aquela conversa não tomaria um rumo muito bom.

- Sirius, não se trata de esconder alguma coisa. Parece até que você está me acusando de ter feito algo errado!

- E você fez? – Black questionou com um olhar perspicaz.

Harry sentiu o próprio queixo cair por alguns segundos e tentando disfarçar ergueu-se da cadeira, virando-se na direção da pia para lavar a xícara na tentativa de ocupar as mãos com alguma coisa antes que suas atitudes acabassem entregando alguma verdade que não deveria.

- A questão é que... eu quero construir minha vida, pela primeira vez uma vida normal, quem sabe. E você, por exemplo, gostaria que eu ficasse aparecendo sem avisar na sua casa? Correndo o risco de flagrar você e Remus em alguma situação constrangedora?

Harry mesmo de costas pode sentir que o padrinho ficara meio sem jeito com o que acabara de ouvir.

- É diferente, Harry, eu e Remus estamos juntos –

- E só porque eu não estou com ninguém isto te dá o direito de aparecer à hora que você quiser, sem avisar? – o moreno questionou terminando de enxaguar o pires e agora se virando para encarar Sirius enquanto apoiava os cotovelos na pia.

- Olha, eu não quis dizer isso – Padfoot tentou consertar, mas Harry simplesmente cruzou os braços fechando a cara.- Você sabe que eu não faço por mal, só sou um pouco protetor.

- Um pouco?

- Ok, muito. Mas você me dá motivos e a prova disso foi o que Moody me contou.

Harry bufou, assumindo uma postura mais ereta enquanto encarava o padrinho.

- Moody não tinha o direito de sair por aí fazendo fofocas, muito menos sobre algo insignificante. Eu tive um dia ruim, e daí, todos tem seus dias ruins. – ele exclamou vendo a expressão de Sirius ficar ainda mais séria.

- Harry você pode achar que sou alguma espécie de lesma ambulante quando se trata de notar as coisas, mas eu não sou, ok? Todo mundo já percebeu que nessas últimas semanas você tem andado desastrado, aéreo e irritadiço.

O moreno ao ouvir isso preferiu desviar os olhos para os próprios pés.

Sirius observou o gesto e suspirou.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? – mais uma vez o bruxo não respondeu e nem fez contato visual. – Harry, por favor, só quero ajudar.

- Sirius, ninguém pode me ajudar, porque eu estou bem. Muito bem na verdade. Mas agradeço por se preocupar.

- Você realmente acha que vou aceitar essa resposta? – Sirius questionou assumindo um tom indignado.

- Sinto muito, Padfoot, mas acredito que terá que aceitar. – e dizendo isso Harry preferiu assumir uma atitude estratégica para se livrar das perguntas do padrinho que provavelmente nunca teriam fim.

- Harry – o maroto tentou mais uma vez.

- Chega, Sirius, este assunto está encerrado. – e aproximando-se do padrinho e dando um leve tapinha em seu ombro, ele o largou na cozinha, dirigindo-se escada acima e indo se trancar em seu quarto.

Sirius ainda no primeiro andar passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo, preocupado e irritado.

- Maldito, Malfoy, o que será que aquele desgraçado fez para você ficar desse jeito.

E pensando furiosamente no que fazer e maquinando formas de torturar o sonserino quando o visse, ele aparatou, preferindo dar um tempo ao afilhado antes de tornar a importuná-lo.

* * *

O clima ao redor da mesa estava tenso, praticamente insuportável e tudo isso era culpa de Sirius Black que passara toda a reunião encarando mortalmente um Draco Malfoy, que se esforçava ao máximo para manter uma compostura de indiferença.

Dez dias desde a última vez que o sonserino se encontrara com Harry e contando. Já estava sendo um terror se acostumar a não ver o moreno e se controlar para não ir correndo atrás dele, e agora tinha que aturar um Black muito bravo, estripando-o com os olhos.

Durante todo aquele tempo ele fizera o máximo para não encarar o maroto, permanecera rígido, sentado de forma empertigada, o queixo erguido, fingindo escutar com toda a atenção o que McGonagall estava falando, mas os olhos acinzentados de Sirius eram incansáveis e pareciam estar tentando fazer com que ele entrasse em auto-combustão.

Por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa o alívio que a maioria sentiu quando finalmente foram dispensados.

Draco mais do que depressa se ergueu indo apanhar o próprio casaco para sair dali, mas a sorte aquele ano praticamente nunca estava ao seu lado, por isso não foi nenhuma surpresa quando uma mão, muito forte por sinal, o agarrou pelo colarinho logo no corredor, virando-o e o jogando contra a parede.

O loiro imediatamente conteve qualquer som de dor que ameaçou escapar por sua garganta para não dar nenhum sentimento de satisfação a Sirius Black e sua cara de poucos amigos.

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu nunca me deixe enganar por essa sua carinha pálida e fresca. – Padfoot começou a dizer, o cenho franzido ameaçadoramente.

- Reconfortante saber disso, Black, mas sério mesmo? Eu francamente não estou interessado nesse tipo de informação.

Sirius praticamente uivou ao ouvir isso, puxando-o para frente pela roupa para logo em seguida empurrá-lo para trás, ouvindo o som mordaz da cabeça platinada se chocando contra a parede.

- Não se faça de desentendido, fuinha maldita, o que você andou aprontando?

Dessa vez foi à vez de Draco franzir o cenho confuso.

- Black, eu não sou do tipo que não se recorda das coisas erradas que costumo fazer, por isso eu acho que você pegou o cara errado.

- O cara errado? Meu afilhado está há semanas agindo como um zumbi atrapalhado e a única pessoa em quem consigo pensar quando tento encontrar um culpado é você, então me dê um motivo concreto para eu estar acusando o cara errado?

Draco piscou algumas vezes ao ouvir isso, não sabendo exatamente como registrar a notícia.

- Harry não está bem? – foi só o que ele conseguiu formular, conseguindo arrancar uma expressão de surpresa de Sirius, que ficou muito confuso ao notar que Draco realmente não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando. – Black, eu adoro ser enforcado no meu tempo livre, acredite, mas agora que você tem minha atenção eu adoraria que me contasse o que está acontecendo e soltasse a minha roupa.

Ouvindo isso o maroto o largou e o sonserino maquinalmente, ainda sem deixar de encarar o outro bruxo, começou a arrumar a própria camiseta.

- Como você não sabe de nada? – Sirius questionou confuso, os olhos brilhando na penumbra do corredor.

- Última vez que chequei, Black, ser onisciente não faz parte da minha infinita lista de qualidades.

- Mas vocês estão juntos, não estão? – o maroto argumentou, comprimindo os lábios.

Draco ao ouvir isso teve a decência de corar, se concentrando agora em tirar alguma espécie de pó imaginário que pousara em seus ombros.

- Malfoy... – Sirius observou a atitude, indignado, começando a se irritar novamente.

O loiro deu um suspiro cansado ao perceber o tom e vendo que não tinha muitas escolhas no instante, se preparou para tentar dar uma resposta não muito completa, mas que apagasse o fogo irracional que parecia queimar furiosamente dentro da cabeça de Sirius.

- Nós não estamos exatamente juntos, eu acho.

Os olhos acinzentados de Sirius, uma herança muito valiosa de gerações a fio, se arregalaram sem nenhuma cerimônia.

- Você terminou com ele? – o maroto praticamente bufou, como um touro furioso, pronto novamente para nocautear Draco, que agradeceu profundamente aos céus quando um Remus muito sério surgiu no fundo do corredor, não muito contente ao ver o namorado pronto para dar o bote no sonserino.

- Padfoot, por favor, me diga que você não está novamente fazendo alguma besteira.

Sirius grunhiu com uma raiva claramente reprimida.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, Moony, só tendo uma conversinha casual com meu amigo Malfoy, não é mesmo? – Black comentou parecendo estar sendo estrangulado ao ser obrigado a dizer isso.

Draco apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, virando-se para ver um Remus muito desconfiado olhando-o de cima em baixo.

- É, exatamente isso. – ele disse por fim, sabendo que seria muito mais vantajoso simplesmente fingir uma paz inexistente, porque só assim poderia sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Conversa casual? – Remus comentou, os olhos revelando mais do que ele falava.

- Só estava comentando com Black aqui sobre a nova missão, coisas do tipo. – Draco disfarçou escondendo o rosto enquanto afastava-se de Sirius e finalmente alcançava o local onde seu casaco estivera pendurado. – Mas como estou atrasado para outro compromisso, acredito que teremos que terminar nossa conversa outro dia, certo?

Sirius ouviu a última frase com uma indignação velada, mas manteve o teatro, fazendo uma cara de desgosto enquanto confirmava.

- É, outro dia, Malfoy.

Draco tentando conter um suspiro de alívio simplesmente abotoou rapidamente alguns botões da capa, fazendo um gesto de cabeça para os dois marotos enquanto apanhava a própria varinha, mais do que desesperado para sair dali.

- Então até o próximo encontro. – disse praticamente sem fôlego, girando nos calcanhares a passos largos na direção da porta de entrada.

Remus ficara encarando Sirius o tempo todo, praticamente ignorando a saída estratégica do loiro.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou por fim, tentando de todas as formas não fazer contato visual com o lobisomem.

- Eu não sou nenhum idiota, ouviu, Padfoot? – Lupin avisou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Moony, não faço a mínima idéia do que você esteja falando. – Sirius comentou, pegando o próprio casaco da mesma forma que Draco fizera minutos atrás.

- Eu só espero, Sirius, que você perceba antes que seja tarde demais que agir como você está agindo não está ajudando em nada Harry e que ele não é mais uma criança. Isso só faz com que ele se afaste de você.

- Afastar, Moony? – Sirius deixou escapar uma risada amarga sem querer. – Acho que é meio impossível que ele se afaste ainda mais. – completou entre dentes, ajustando o colarinho e dando as costas para Remus.

O lobisomem suspirou após assistir a atitude infantil de Sirius. Por mais que os anos passassem e o maroto ficasse mais velho, ele continuava sendo um teimoso, cabeça-dura que tenta fazer tudo ser da forma que quer e acaba estragando tudo.

Remus só desejava que Padfoot no final das contas não estragasse aquilo para Harry, porque até ele conseguia enxergar que aquilo era muito importante para o bruxo. E para que isso não acontecesse ele não deixaria o companheiro em paz um minuto sequer, se fosse preciso o estuporaria e o prenderia numa cela.

* * *

Draco tentara de todas as formas possíveis se acalmar, mas a conversa nada calorosa que tivera com Sirius continuava se revirando dentro de sua mente.

Sabia desde o início que as coisas entre ele e Harry não andavam exatamente cem porcento e que ambos encontravam-se em um impasse mudo para ver quem daria o braço a torcer primeiro, mas ele nunca imaginara que isso estava afetando tanto o grifinório.

E agora, pensar em como Harry estava o deixava maluco, principalmente porque o moreno não deveria andar muito bem, já que até mesmo a anta mitológica que era Sirius Black notara que havia algo errado.

Já faria horas que ele andava de um lado para o outro dentro do próprio quarto, sentindo o tempo passar enquanto a lua lá fora atingia seu ápice no céu. Ele estava confuso, amargurado e mais do que tentado a esquecer aquela briguinha idiota que vinha tendo com Potter para simplesmente ir vê-lo.

Eles não eram mais crianças, certo? Eles não tinham mais o direito de agir como dois garotos bobos e aquela briga era tão tola e insignificante.

Passando uma das mãos pelo cabelo e sentando-se na ponta da cama, Draco bufou enquanto sua mente viajava furiosamente nas diversas possibilidades que existiam.

Harry ao final de tudo poderia acabar desistindo dele, ele imaginou. Não era como se seu comportamento fosse exatamente exemplar, ou que ele fosse o companheiro mais adorável de todo planeta.

Draco sabia que ele era uma maçã estragada tentando conviver ao lado de uma bastante saudável e brilhante, e às vezes, por mais que tentasse esconder, ele tinha medo que no futuro pudesse acabar estragando o que Harry tinha de belo.

Esfregando as palmas da mão no rosto, ele suspirou frustrado. Ele não sabia o que havia de errado com ele. Ele amava Potter, isso já era um assunto dado por encerrado e por mais que ele não saísse falando isso, já admitira para si mesmo e aprendera a conviver com essa verdade.

Mas além disso, ele não sabia pelo o que estava guerra, estarem em lados opostos, tudo isso complicava o relacionamento deles, mas ele também não se esforçava para melhorar nada.

E agora parecia que Harry se tornara um _zumbi desastrado_ como Sirius o chamara e Draco sabia que era culpa dele, que era sua responsabilidade fazer alguma coisa. Mas fazer o quê?

Se jogando na cama e olhando para o teto, ele sentiu suas costas nuas rasparem contra o lençol macio do colchão e sua mente mais do que imediatamente começou a imaginar o que Harry estaria fazendo. Será que o moreno já fora dormir? Será que estava trabalhando até tarde? Será que estava com insônia?

Grunhindo com a própria curiosidade, ele virou o rosto para o lado, focalizando a escrivaninha e todo o conteúdo sobre ela.

O que é que ele estava esperando? Se perguntava. O que é que ele queria, desejava? Parecia que estava perdendo tempo com coisas tolas e provavelmente estava, mas era tudo tão novo e difícil e complicado.

Piscando demoradamente ele deixou os olhos passearem pelas lombadas de alguns livros, pela pena pousada no tinteiro até finalmente se deparar com o pequeno pomo de ouro que Harry lhe dera.

Aquele pomo significava tanta coisa. Significava confiança, significava amor, significava dependência e Harry dera o pequeno objeto dourado para ele. Aquele pomo significava _eles._

Draco finalmente desviou os olhos do objeto e tornou a encarar o teto, o coração agora disparado por nenhum motivo em especial. Será que era certo ele ficar ali simplesmente parado, pensando em tudo? Não seria mais correto ele agir e fazer o que tinha vontade?

Franziu o cenho vendo que já faria horas que se encontrava naquele debate interno e que o sono realmente não planejava abençoá-lo naquele dia. E quase que por vontade própria sua cabeça tornou a virar para o lado, sua bochecha esquerda repousando sobre a superfície macia da cama enquanto seus olhos navegavam novamente na direção do pomo.

Harry estava em casa, sozinho. E ele estava ali na Mansão, igualmente sozinho, sem conseguir dormir.

Ele deveria ser muito burro para no final das contas ainda continuar ali, certo?

E no segundo seguinte, sem pestanejar, ele deixou o impulso agir sobre o próprio corpo, e antes mesmo que ele pudesse pensar no que realmente estava fazendo, ele ergueu-se e apoderou-se do pomo, olhando para o objeto fascinado e ofegante, sentindo logo depois que era tragado pelo turbilhão da uma chave de portal.

* * *

Draco não soube exatamente como ele foi capaz de chegar tão furtivamente até a frente do quarto de Harry. Só de olhar para porta ele começava a sentir-se incerto, um frio furtivo disseminando-se pelas pontas dos seus dedos e caminhando ao longo de seus braços, fazendo com que seus ombros ficassem ainda mais pesados e com que sua cabeça rodopiasse.

Ele não sabia determinar se era medo ou excitação, mas tinha certeza de que uma grande carga de adrenalina corria por suas veias neste exato instante e que aquela porta fechada era como um obstáculo gigantesco que ao ser derrubado poderia trazer algumas surpresas.

Quando apanhara a chave de portal, ele não pensara nas conseqüências de seus atos ou que visitar Harry poderia transformar aquela situação em algo pior do que já estava, afinal de contas eles poderiam acabar brigando novamente e tudo iria por água abaixo, fazendo-os andar em círculos. Mas naquela noite em especial ele estava cansado de lutar contra as próprias vontades e sentimentos e ele realmente precisava ver Harry, nem que fosse para levar um safanão.

Por isso quando ele finalmente criou coragem para abrir a porta, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi respirar fundo e calar todas as idéias mirabolantes que cruzavam sua mente.

Não havia motivos para tanta reflexão, dentro daquele quarto estava Harry, o homem pelo qual ele se considerava apaixonado, a pessoa que fizera com que ele mudasse todos os planos já feitos para o resto de sua vida, o único ser no mundo capaz de tirá-lo do sério para minutos depois arrancar suspiros de seus lábios.

Aquele era Harry, _seu _Harry, por isso não havia espaço em seu corpo para dúvidas, temores e vergonha.

Foi pensando nisso, tentando acalmar seu coração desesperado que ameaçava saltar pela boca, que ele finalmente empurrou a porta, tendo uma visão ampla do quarto escuro e divisando no meio da cama a figura encolhida do grifinório, que parecia perdido em sonhos sem nem se dar conta que tinha naquele instante um Draco Malfoy muito instável na frente de seu quarto.

O primeiro sentimento que o loiro teve com aquela imagem foi ternura. Assistir a luz noturna invadir a janela e repousar sobre uma das mãos descoberta de Harry fez com que um leve sorriso emergisse sem aviso em seus lábios. Mas o momento rapidamente foi deixado para trás quando um pequeno sentimento de tristeza mesclado com raiva dominou seus pensamentos e ele começou a se sentir posto de lado.

Sirius dissera que Harry se encontrava mal, provavelmente sofrendo e fora exatamente isso que Draco esperara encontrar ao ir visitar o moreno. Mas agora que estava ali, vendo que o grifinório dormia pacificamente alheio a todas as turbulências mentais que o acometiam, isso o deixa bravo, o fazia se sentir pequeno e insignificante, como se somente ele sentisse qualquer coisa dentro daquele relacionamento.

Mordendo os lábios e apertando os punhos, ele não conteve as próprias pernas e se permitiu aproximar da cama, caminhando levemente sobre o tapete, os ruídos de seus pés descalços quase imperceptíveis dentro do silêncio do quarto.

Draco não compreendia. Harry respirava demoradamente, seu rosto descoberto pela proteção dos óculos mostrando uma expressão contente, seus cabelos cobrindo a cicatriz que cortava a sua testa. Era uma imagem tão avassaladora e ao mesmo tempo tão reconfortante que ele simplesmente não encontrava uma reação adequada para aquele momento.

Ele deveria acordá-lo? Deveria ir embora? Deveria estar feliz ou bravo ou estressado?

Draco não conseguia se definir, por isso continuou parado do lado da cama de Harry, observando-o adormecido, os cabelos loiros desgrenhados caindo por sobre seus olhos, seu queixo rígido demonstrando o quão apertado ele mordia e ainda havia aquele bolo no topo de sua garganta, como se fosse uma vontade de gritar, mas ele não sabia ao certo se era isso, porque poderia ser também uma vontade contida de _chorar_.

E alguns minutos se passaram e ele continuou ali, imóvel, firme e ao mesmo tempo indeciso. Parecia que nada no mundo existia, só a imagem angelical de Harry e ele, perturbado por todo aquele furacão sentimentos. Por isso que foi praticamente um choque quando o silêncio do quarto foi quebrado sem aviso, trazendo-o de volta a realidade.

Em um piscar de olhos, mas sem realmente prestar atenção, ele assistiu um Harry muito confuso sentar-se de súbito na cama, olhando diretamente para ele, parecendo estar completamente acordado e sem nenhum vestígio de ter estado em um sono profundo alguns segundos atrás.

- _Draco _– foi só o que ele disse, com a voz muito rouca, apertando os olhos para enxergar o loiro sem os óculos e naquele breu.

Malfoy o observou franzir o cenho, como se tentasse entender toda a situação e isso o fez sentir-se estranhamente acanhado, como uma criança sendo pega roubando doces, e antes mesmo que pudesse evitar ele abaixou a cabeça e virou o rosto de leve para o lado, escondendo os olhos.

Um silêncio pesado tornou a preencher o quarto, havendo apenas o ruído das respirações de ambos. Draco imaginava o que se passava pela cabeça de Harry, provavelmente nada muito agradável, afinal despertar repentinamente e se deparar com uma pessoa descalça e sem camisa do lado de sua cama não era exatamente uma experiência alegre.

Mas foi com certa surpresa que ele sentiu a mão calejada do moreno encontrar a dele naquele escuro, os dedos ásperos deslizando até se prenderem aos seus muito pálidos e longínquos, como um encaixe quase perfeito.

Em um breve segundo ele sentiu o coração dar um solavanco seguido de uma pontada de algo indefinido, uma mistura de esperança, felicidade e saudades. Fora por conta destes sentimentos que ele criara coragem para ir ali, naquela mesma noite. E exatamente como ele esperara, um simples toque de Harry conseguiu tirá-lo de todas aquelas amarguras que por muito tempo naquela semana povoaram sua mente, impedindo-o de pensar, sentir ou fazer qualquer coisa direito.

Por isso, foi com uma nova sensação de apreciação que ele finalmente se fez encarar Harry e a luminosidade de suas íris verdes, sentindo-se tenso e ao mesmo tempo encantado.

O moreno assistindo esse movimento de aceitação rapidamente se reposicionou na cama, sentando-se na borda enquanto sua mão presa a de Draco caminhava na direção de seu pulso, indo finalmente pousar em seu antebraço.

Antes mesmo que o sonserino previsse o próximo passo, Harry o puxo para baixo, envolvendo seu torso despido em um abraço carinhoso enquanto sua outra mão ia para parte de trás da cabeleireira loira.

Draco permitiu-se levar pelo momento, apoiando o queixo no ombro de Harry e sentindo o suave perfume do moreno invadir seus sentidos, uma nova tranqüilidade dissolvendo por entre suas feições enquanto os dedos daquela pessoa tão querida se embrenhavam por entre seus cabelos, massageando com suavidade seu coro cabeludo.

Harry permitiu-se sorrir de leve ao notar a entrega do loiro, uma felicidade nova invadindo todo seu corpo enquanto ele sentia em cada célula a importância daquele momento.

Draco permitiu-se agarrar aquela situação, mordendo os lábios para conter todas as emoções que começavam a entrar em ebulição dentro de si. Ele não sabia explicar da onde vinha tanta coisa, tanto amor, tanta necessidade reprimida e antes mesmo que pudesse evitar, suas mãos se fecharam com intensidade em volta dos dois braços de Harry, enquanto ele virava o rosto e afundava a própria face em seu pescoço, aspirando sua essência enquanto seus lábios levemente trêmulos começavam a beijar aquela pele sensível.

O bruxo pego de surpresa pelo o gesto, permitiu-se deixar escapar um suspiro diante da provocação, apoiando a testa no ombro de Draco enquanto este continuava beijando toda a extensão da curva de seu pescoço. O loiro notando que não era repelido afastou-se depois de um tempo, procurando imediatamente pelos olhos de Harry.

Por um tempo eles permaneceram naquela posição incomoda, se encarando intensamente, em busca de respostas ou qualquer outra coisa, mas nenhum dos dois sabiam o quê, até que Draco, cansado demais daquele jogo, levou uma das mãos até a nuca de Harry, puxando-o com certa pressa para um beijo.

O moreno deixou-se levar e permitiu a aproximação, fechando os olhos e sentindo os lábios de Draco cobrirem rapidamente os seus, ávidos por aquele contato. Durante alguns segundos o loiro simplesmente permaneceu com a boca pousada sobre a de Harry, a respiração de ambos descompassada, enquanto as mãos do grifinório subiam dos ombros nus de Draco para irem se apoiar de cada lado de seu pescoço.

O sonserino aproveitou este instante para abrir um pouco os olhos, que antes fechara sem nem mesmo perceber, e foi com um frio na boca do estômago que ele observou a expressão intensa na face de Harry, a forma como este apertava os olhos e o quão convidativos se encontravam seus lábios.

Perdendo-se novamente no momento, ele finalmente decidiu parar de pensar em troca de agir, e cerrando as próprias pálpebras, ele mordiscou a boca de Harry com suavidade, ao mesmo tempo que apoiava um dos joelhos na cama e começava a empurrar o moreno contra o colchão.

O grifinório se deixou levar e aproveitou o momento para abraçá-lo, seus lábios agora entreabertos, convidando Draco para um beijo mais explícito e íntimo.

Malfoy não soube dizer exatamente quando perdeu a completa noção de tempo e espaço, mas sabia que com poucos segundos Harry o trouxera de volta a vida, dando-lhe respostas para perguntas que nem ele sabia existir. E foi assim que ele finalmente se entregou, o beijo que era para ter começado tranqüilo dando espaço para um contato mais desesperado, suas mãos antes preocupadas em acariciar a face do companheiro, agora sedentas por seu corpo, deslizando por sobre sua roupa, buscando brechas para tocar a pele morena tão bem guardada.

Em breves momentos, sem romper por um minuto sequer o beijo, Harry dedicou-se a tentar desvencilhar Draco de suas calças enquanto o sonserino imitava o gesto. Logo depois, como se emergidos de um profundo desespero, ambos se viram nus diante um do outro, não apenas fisicamente, mas também no emocional.

Nenhum deles seria capaz de por em palavras a intensidade daquele momento. Não era um ato sexual qualquer que iria promover uma fantástica reconciliação, era mais que isso, era amor que ao mesmo tempo se confundia com entrega. As mãos dos dois não tocavam simplesmente a pele um do outro, elas se reverenciavam, dançavam em meio aos corpos enquanto os beijos significavam o resto, as palavras. Eles estavam conversando em silêncio, se entendendo e aquilo era o que precisavam, era o que durante todo aquele tempo estiveram procurando.

E no fim do ato, quando o orgasmo se tornou inevitável e Draco se viu ofegante, sobre um Harry feliz que lhe acariciava a face, satisfeito e terno, ele sabia que estava completo e aquilo fez com que seu coração se apertasse e com que ele tivesse que segurar as lágrimas. Chorar naquele momento não era a resposta e ele sabia disso.

Por isso a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir, e não um sorriso qualquer. Era praticamente um novo gesto de lábios, que tomaram Harry de surpresa e fizeram com que o coração do moreno estancasse em seu peito e se inundasse de amor. Aquela era a resposta que ambos estiveram buscando por toda uma vida e agora estava ali diante deles, e pela primeira vez eles podiam estender a mão na direção certa sabendo que certamente iriam alcançá-la.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **_Capítulo doido, yay, yay, eu sei, mas espero que tenha ficado bom xD._

_De todas as formas quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu e – quem sabe – se divertiu._

_Muito obrigadas pelas reviews e pelo apoio, é algo muito valioso para mim._

_E beijo para as pessoinhas abaixo, que carinhosamente deixaram comentários no último capítulo, agradeço de coração: _

_**Debbie **– Eles são bobos, principalmente o Sirius, mas são fofos, né? Amo eles também. xD_

_ **Simca **– Não seqüestre o Draco, se vc fizer isso como fica o pobre Harry? Hhauahuaa. Vai ser só depressão._

_** Leo-Shaka** – Up até rápido dessa vez, nê? Espero que curta este capítulo também. =D_

_**tsuzuki yami **– Não posso dizer se alguém morre ou não huaihaiuhaiua, mas só afirmo que matar os dois é algo que não farei, ainda não achei essa veia de maldade em mim... ainda. E para me redimir, postei este capítulo mais rápido, por isso espero que se divirta =p._

_E agora, boa noite para todos que já são 3 da manhã =x_

_Read & Review xD_


	8. Parte Oito: Ignição

**O Peso do Destino**

**Parte Oito - Ignição**

* * *

- Dumbledore, isso é ridículo. Não podemos arriscar a vida do Malfoy desta forma. Voldemort não é nenhum pouco idiota, antes que tomemos qualquer atitude ele já vai estar morto. – Sirius grunhiu revoltado, observando a barba branca do velho bruxo brilhar intensamente sob a luz das velas espalhadas ao redor da sala.

- Infelizmente eu serei obrigado a concordar com o Black, Draco não terá a mínima chance de escapar. É um caminho sem volta. – Severus raciocinou, mostrando-se muito mais contido na forma de expressar sua opinião.

Dumbledore encarou os dois homens de forma grave, sentindo-se levemente orgulhoso ao ver que por mais que houvesse aquela estúpida rivalidade entre eles, ainda eram capazes de por as brigas de lado para defender a vida de um companheiro de batalha.

- Por mais que eu me sinta lisonjeado e satisfeito por saber que minha legião de fãs aumenta a cada dia, – Draco falou, arrastando a voz mais do que o normal, apenas para ter o prazer de irritar os presentes. – Acredito que quem deve escolher aceitar esta missão sou eu. – As últimas palavras sendo proferidas de forma tranqüila, mas não sem estarem carregadas de um tom determinado e desafiador.

Tanto Sirius quanto Severus encararam o jovem bruxo com expressões nada amigáveis. Remus do seu canto da sala apenas revirou os olhos sabendo a onde o temperamento dos três homens os levaria.

Draco estava entediado. Aquela discussão provavelmente não teria fim. Tanto Severus, quanto Black pareciam obstinados a contrariar as idéia do atual diretor de Hogwarts e no final das contas, ele, que era o mais interessado, só queria simplesmente ir para casa.

- Porque não estou surpreso ao ouvir você dizer isso? Sempre soube que nada de bom viria da sua convivência com Potter. Não me espanta agora ver o quão infectado você está pelo enorme heroísmo que o testa rachada carrega. É como se fosse uma praga. – Severus comentou com desdém.

Remus com o fim do comentário teve que segurar Sirius pelo braço, impedindo que aquela discussão finalmente passasse para algo mais físico. Draco por outro lado parecia lutar ferozmente contra sua vontade de simplesmente azarar o Mestre em Poções.

- Senhores, por favor. - Dumbledore finalmente se pronunciou, gesticulando as mãos na tentativa de dissipar um pouco da tensão que começava a se acumular no ambiente. – Indiferente de quais sejam meus planos, Sr. Malfoy está mais do que correto no que disse. Não posso obrigá-lo a se tornar parte de algo ao qual ele não deseja participar.

Ao ouvir isso Sirius revirou os olhos já sabendo a onde aquilo tudo iria levá-los. Por mais que admirasse Albus Dumbledore, ele sabia muito bem que o bruxo não teria proposto nada daquilo em primeiro lugar se não tivesse a certeza de que Draco concordaria com aquela idéia absurda. Desde o início aquela fora uma batalha perdida.

- Então suponho que este é um sinal para que eu me prepare para consolar um Harry Potter bastante desolado quando tivermos que enterrar o corpo da fuinha, certo? – Black finalmente deixou escapar o que desde o início daquela conversa estava fazendo sua língua coçar.

- Sirius! – Remus exclamou, olhando irritado para o companheiro.

- Não, Moony, temos que ser francos aqui! – Padfoot vociferou revoltado. - Essa missão não é uma mera visitinha para o chá. As chances dele não ser pego, morto e torturado são mínimas. E no final, quem vai sofrer com tudo isso é o meu afilhado, porque obviamente Draco é egoísta o suficiente para se matar em campo de batalha sem pensar nas pessoas que ele está deixando para trás. – As últimas palavras escaparam de sua boca como agulhas impiedosas, fazendo Draco arrepiar-se em um misto de dor e culpa.

- E você acha que eu estou disposto a morrer pelo o quê, Black? Pela Ordem? Você acha que eu entrei nesse clubinho particular porque acho adorável poder usar furtivamente um broxe com uma fênix brilhante? – Draco questionou ironicamente, observando o auror cerrar os punhos com a provocação. – Se eu morrer nesta missão, foi para o bem do seu afilhado e não por um 'ato egoísta', será pelo mesmo motivo que eu aceitei a me submeter a esta Ordem e ao status de espião.

Sirius engoliu em seco, a fúria ainda entalada em sua garganta. Ele sabia o resultado de tudo aquilo, sabia que no final seria ele quem teria que assistir Harry rastejar pelos cantos recolhendo os cacos do que tinha sobrado. Por mais que Draco estivesse com a intenção de sacrificar tudo por seu afilhado, na cabeça de Sirius a missão do sonserino era simplesmente se manter vivo e ser um dos poucos motivos que Harry ainda tinha para continuar lutando.

Mas vendo o loiro falar daquela forma ele tinha certeza que ele sozinho não seria capaz de tirar aquela idéia absurda da cabeça do bruxo. Draco já tinha se convencido que faria o que fosse necessário para ajudar Harry a derrotar de uma vez por todas Voldemort, e se isso significasse morrer, ele estava pronto para se entregar de braços abertos.

Malfoy observou o sentimento de raiva nos olhos de Sirius sumir lentamente dando lugar para revolta misturada com tristeza e aceitação. Aquele era o desejo dele, todos naquela sala tinham a obrigação de respeitar e aceitar isso e por mais que ele tivesse dúvidas de que sairia vivo desta missão, em algum lugar lá no fundo do seu ser havia aquela pequena esperança de que algo no fim das contas acabaria dando certo.

- Só espero, Malfoy, que você não se arrependa depois. – Sirius disse por fim, apontando o dedo para Draco.

- Só se for em seus sonhos. – o loiro retrucou bastante convencido do que estava dizendo.

* * *

Draco sentiu o ar entrar em seus pulmões como se ele estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio.

_Não posso parar, não posso parar. Força Draco, isso não é hora para sentimentalismos!_, sua mente gritava indignada, mas seu corpo reclamava e estava cada vez mais difícil ignorar.

Seus olhos ardiam, seu braço pulsava como se estivesse sendo puxado para fora do corpo e o pior de tudo eram suas pernas, que embora estivessem inteiras, doíam tremendamente devido ao esforço para correr.

Praguejando em silêncio enquanto esbarrava nas paredes em alta velocidade, ele sentia o desespero cravar as unhas ao redor de seus pensamentos. Aquele lugar era um labirinto sem fim, não fazia a mínima idéia da onde ir ou de como escapar.

Tropeçando em algumas pedras, ele sentiu-se despencar, o corpo pesado caindo sobre inúmeras poças d'água, seus cabelos loiros antes penteados de forma impecável, agora empapados de suor e sujeira.

_Maldita Ordem, já faz um bom tempo que mandei o sinal. Não vou conseguir..._, sua mente fervia enquanto ele sentia uma vontade imensa de simplesmente se dar por vencido e continuar ali, caído, esperando o destino dar cabo do resto.

E era nestes instantes que a imagem de Harry pulsava em seu cérebro dando-lhe um choque elétrico, e em um único impulso ele estava de pé novamente, correndo desembalado, rezando para encontrar alguma saída.

Foram minutos de desespero, aflição, o coração batendo como se não houvesse mais nada além daqueles míseros instantes de tensão, e quando Draco escutou uma explosão, gritos, zumbidos... foi só aí que ele percebeu que estava chorando e que o prédio estava em chamas.

Agora mais tateando o caminho do que enxergando, ele tentou ignorar tudo e continuou sua corrida desembalada.

_Harry!_, sua mente gritava. _Harry..._, e era quase um mantra na tentativa de encontrar forças em algum lugar obscuro de seu ser ao qual ele desconhecia.

Foi neste estado de pânico que ele finalmente deparou-se com o céu escuro do lado de fora da construção, o vento cortante da noite açoitando seu rosto, seus olhos piscando incontrolavelmente para se ajustar ao ambiente.

Ele conseguira, saíra do labirinto, e foi neste instante que ele sentiu um feitiço atingir suas costas, arremessando-o vários metros à frente.

Vozes explodiram por todos os lados, alguém correu em sua direção, outro feitiço passou por cima de seu corpo e em segundos um barulho infernal o atordou, e erguendo a cabeça e olhando a sua volta, Draco viu aurores e comensais da morte se digladiando em um mar de sangue e corpos.

- Malfoy! – alguém gritou muito próximo. Draco virou o rosto procurando a fonte, sem saber se deveria correr ou sentir-se mais seguro. – Malfoy! – o grito ecoou novamente, agora ao seu lado e antes que o bruxo reagisse alguém o agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-o rangir os dentes de dor.

Draco ergueu o rosto na esperança de estar encontrando algum aliado e foi com alívio que se deparou com a face preocupada de Lupin.

- Segure-se, vou te levar para a sede da Ordem. – o lobisomem imediatamente informou, sacando do bolso uma chave de portal e enfiando-a sem nem avisar numa das mãos de Draco.

Em poucos segundos ambos giraram loucamente sem sair do lugar. Malfoy sentiu o próprio estômago gritar, seus músculos doloridos se contraindo furiosos com a tensão provocada pelo transporte, e quando ambos chegaram ao destino desejado, não foi surpresa nenhuma para Draco o enjôo repentino que subiu por sua garganta, fazendo-o se curvar involuntariamente para frente, vomitando sobre o chão.

Remus franziu a testa preocupado ao assistir a cena e imediatamente de uma das salas, surgiu um Sirius bastante afobado.

- Moony, você o encontrou? – Black perguntou sem nem ao menos tomar fôlego.

O lobisomem olhou para o animago enquanto se agachava e massageava de leve as costas de Draco, sentindo o loiro se retesar de dor com o toque.

- Não foi fácil, Pad. Aquele lugar está um inferno.

Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça, olhando de uma forma estranhamente preocupada para Draco.

- Malfoy? – ele chamou hesitante, não sabendo exatamente como lidar com o loiro naquele estado.

- Por Merlim, Black, será que não posso ter a paz de consciência nem para vomitar com tranquilidade? – Draco praguejou com a voz rouca, mais para disfarçar o terror que ainda havia em seus ossos do que para provocar o bruxo.

Sirius deixou um sorriso aliviado escapar levemente por seus lábios e Remus olhou para ele igualmente mais leve, vendo que o loiro estava bem o suficiente para fazer piadinhas infames.

- Vamos, Draco. – Remus incentivou com suavidade o rapaz a se erguer. – Você precisa de cuidados médicos. – completou, fazendo um sinal para Sirius que mais do que depressa sumiu em um dos corredores para ir encontrar um medibruxo.

Em poucos instantes Malfoy se viu sentado em uma sala qualquer, um cobertor bem quente repousado sobre seus ombros enquanto McGonagal tentava obrigá-lo a tomar um chá bastante suspeito. Remus recostado em uma das paredes o observava atento, parecendo esperar que ele fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Eu não vou morrer. – Draco finalmente praguejou, indignado, tentando pela segunda vez recusar a xícara de chá oferecida pela bruxa.

- Mas poderia ter morrido, Sr. Malfoy. – a bruxa retorquiu, comprimindo ferozmente os lábios enquanto o fitava com severidade.

Lupin observou o jovem bruxo com curiosidade, seus olhos passeando da face mais pálida que o habitual para as mãos manchadas de sangue, que insistiam em empurrar a xícara oferecida. Draco tremia, e se Remus não estivesse observando bem não teria notado, porque o loiro se esforçava bastante para esconder.

Enquanto Minerva digladiava tentando argumentar com o bruxo para que ele aceitasse a bebida, Sirius adentrou o recinto sendo seguido de perto por um medibruxo, que mais do que depressa aproximou-se de Draco, apoiando uma das mãos no pescoço do rapaz.

- Mas o quê- - Draco já começou a reclamar com a ousadia do homem, mas foi imediatamente interrompido.

- Quantas _cruciatus, _senhor Malfoy? – o medibruxo perguntou sem muitas delongas, agora puxando as mãos pálidas do loiro e virando as palmas para cima, traçando com os dedos algumas veias que partiam do pulso.

Draco lançou um olhar ao redor, pensando em alguma forma de deixar a perguntar passar em branco, mas o bruxo parou o que fazia para encará-lo, aguardando alguma resposta.

Malfoy engoliu em seco, olhando para as próprias mãos trêmulas.

- Sete. – respondeu por fim e a sala teria decaído em um silêncio fúnebre, se um som semelhante a um grunhido não tivesse vindo do umbral da porta.

Todos imediatamente se viraram para olhar e foi com muita surpresa que se depararam com um Harry Potter no mínimo furioso.

-O que significa isso? – Potter perguntou, os olhos verdes cintilando por detrás dos óculos enquanto encarava todos na sala com um ar claramente acusatório.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Sirius rapidamente questionou franzindo o cenho, aquilo era no mínimo inesperado.

- Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Harry questionou lançando um olhar estranho ao padrinho enquanto caminhava para mais perto de Draco sem exatamente alcançá-lo. – O mundo bruxo está em estado de calamidade com uma suposta batalha em um bairro trouxa de Londres, acredito que minha obrigação era vir para cá ao saber disso, não?

E ao mesmo tempo que Sirius estranhava o tom irritado do afilhado, Draco mantinha-se cabisbaixo, não sabendo o quanto exatamente Harry ouvira ou o quanto conseguira deduzir ao vê-lo ali.

- Nós decidimos não intervir com força total, alguns de nós ficaram responsáveis por vigiar a sede – Lupin tentou apaziguar o ambiente, ao mesmo tempo que Sirius se segurava para não falar nenhuma besteira. – E você deve ficar aqui também, essa batalha não é nossa, é do Ministério, seria arriscado nos misturarmos em uma luta sem nenhuma estratégia prévia.

Harry olhou para o ex-professor piscando os olhos enquanto tentava entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. McGonagal de seu canto da sala, continuava muda, aguardando o desenrolar daquela situação, assim como todos os presentes, ela se encontrava temerosa em acabar deixando escapar algo desnecessário.

- E o que exatamente Malfoy está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou por fim, olhando agora fixamente para o loiro que fazia o possível para não tremer e para não encará-lo de volta.

- Ele foi trazido por um dos nossos, o capturaram no campo de batalha. – Sirius mentiu descaradamente sem demonstrar nenhum pingo de vergonha ao olhar nos olhos do afilhado.

Draco sentiu-se profundamente agradecido com isso, o que já era algo surpreendente tendo em vista que quem o ajudara fora Sirius Black.

Potter olhou desconfiado para o padrinho, todos agora na sala prendiam a respiração e foi com certa surpresa que observaram Harry girar nos calcanhares e sair porta a fora bastante irritado.

Imediatamente uma onda de magia rompeu para dentro do lugar e tanto Remus quanto Minerva arregalaram os olhos espantados.

- O que foi isso? – Draco questionou levemente assustado e impressionado.

- Isso, Malfoy, é um Harry Potter furioso. – Sirius imediatamente respondeu, dando indícios que iria atrás do bruxo.

- Não. – Lupin o segurou pela manga da capa. – Dê um tempo para ele. Mentir diante de uma situação como essa foi à pior decisão que tomamos, ele tem todo o direito de estar bravo.

Malfoy levou uma das mãos aos olhos tentando por de lado todas suas dores para poder se concentrar naquela situação.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – disse por fim, erguendo-se com certa dificuldade e descobrindo que suas pernas não estavam tão fortes quanto ele imaginava.

- Senhor Malfoy, o senhor não está em condições- - o medibruxo imediatamente protestou, mas um simples olhar de Draco o fez se calar.

Caminhando com dificuldade até a porta, Draco evitou olhar para trás tentando ignorar os olhares preocupados que todos lhe lançavam ao vê-lo caminhar com extrema dificuldade.

Como se eu fosse alguma espécie de donzela indefesa, praguejou mentalmente, enfezado.

Andando pelo corredor comprido da sede, ele passou por algumas inúmeras salas, em sua maioria estranhas. Grande parte delas estavam com a porta trancada, algumas nem porta tinham. Draco imaginava se seria realmente capaz de encontrar Harry no meio daquele pandemônio, e foi com um certo alívio que ele abriu uma das porta e se deparou com um estranho jardim, vendo mais adiante, sentado de costas para si, um Harry Potter claramente tenso.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **_Estou levemente envergonhada de escrever qualquer coisa aqui. Minha vida mudou tanto desde a primeira vez que escrevi o primeiro capítulo dessa fanfic, que nem sei o que dizer para vocês. No passado eu era um teco mais otimista e sonhadora, agora com a realidade, me tornei basicamente cruel e realista. Temo que isso venha afetar o fim dessa história, mas veremos como as coisas irão prosseguir. _

_Para os que perguntaram, não, nunca tive a intenção de abandonar esta fanfic, na verdade este capítulo aqui estava pronto a 1 ano. Não me matem por isso! Irei continuar a medida que minha alma se acostuma a nova vida maldita que tenho, por isso acredito que em breve estarei postando a parte nove._

_Agradeço a todos que acreditaram, mandaram msg brigando cmg, etc etc. Eu mereço a raiva de vcs._

_Espero que gostem. E para variar um certo suspense no final do cap. para deixá-los curiosos. ;D  
_


End file.
